Thor: Ascension
by Coulson is a Beast
Summary: An ancient evil rises to seek revenge on Odin with only Thor and his allies standing in the way, the Nine Realms will never be the same again. Sequel to my Thor and Avengers stories...Part of My Marvel Universe
1. Prologue: Ulik's Folly

**Alfheim**

The sun was just beginning to set in the Elven world of Alfheim, dense forest covered the planet with various villages and cities peppering the surface. Ulik was not worried about the cities today but an abandoned village in the middle of nowhere. He had been leading his troll's far off the beaten path but given the amount of money his employer had given him up front and promised more when he returned would make any amount of walking worth it.

He had been instructed to come to this area and find the abandoned village and investigate, he was promised an easy trek through the woods with little to no danger involved which for once proved to be true. "I found it" called out one of his scouts he had sent ahead. Ulik bumbled through the woods given his large and slightly overweight build and quickly found the opening in the trees showing a village that clearly had seen better days.

"Spread out and see what you can find" he ordered as his trolls spread out and he made his way to the center of the village. He looked around at the destroyed village, burned huts and broken pottery. It had clearly been a very very long time since anyone had lived here and Ulik doubted that anyone alive would even know what had caused the destruction. The center of the village was stone that was circled by the dirt and grass of the forest where the huts and the actual village stood. "This place is ancient" he said to himself as his trolls continued to search the area. The employer hadn't told them what to look for but they would know when they found it.

They combed over the place for hours and had found nothing, Ulik scoffed "Wild goose chase" he said to himself picking himself up off a rock he had been sitting on. "Let's go boys, nothing here." He turned and dropped a coin from his pocket as he moved to head out and bent down to pick it up when he saw the writing on the ground.

Ulik couldn't understand the language but knew that it was the something he was looking for, he touched the ground and could feel something underneath stir, as if it was awakening from a long sleep. Ulik turned "Bring hammers and get us underneath this stone" he ordered moving away so his henchmen could get to work.

They worked the entire night and managed to get a good-sized hole in the ground and looked inside but found that the torches they had lit while working failed to light the cave that they had uncovered. "What is this?" one of his trolls asked which Ulik blissfully ignored.

"We'll search it in the morning. I want someone up and guarding all night, we don't need some Elf sneaking up on us and getting down there" Ulik ordered retiring to one of the more stable huts in the village.

Ulik awoke with a start to the screams of his trolls outside, he put on his gauntlets and jumped into the fray to find the village empty. No blood, no evidence his trolls had even been there aside from their weapons and the camp fires. He scanned the village and stopped when the light glinted off something. "Who goes there?" he shouted knowing that Thor would have made himself known by now and even elves couldn't make bodies disappear.

The figure stood up almost like it was unwinding after a long nap, it turned, red light seemed to be glowing within it, it answered no questions, made no sounds, and showed no mercy as it snuffed out the life of Ulik the Rock Troll.


	2. Dark Elves Attack

**Earth**

It had taken three months but Shield had finally managed to get Thor's attention, he had ignored them when they asked about helping with the Ten Rings or Hydra, Thor had felt that his new Avengers friends could handle such matters without his help. He decided to make up for lost time with Jane but his newest call for help caught his attention mainly because Coulson had brought him a picture of what they were going against.

Now here Thor was riding a Quinjet into a hot zone as Coulson had called it. The beings attacking the Shield outpost were humanoid and wore black and beige armor and were using some sort of energy weapon Shield had never encountered. "Those are Dark Elves" explained Thor prompting a chuckle from Coulson.

Thor looked at Coulson with confusion at the possible joke he missed and Coulson waved him on. "So, what do these Dark Elves want?" he asked, Shield had been on high alert ever since Loki had attacked three months ago.

"The Dark Elves have been fighting a war against the Light Elves since before I was born. They seek to take the Light Elf home world of Alfheim for themselves but Asgard has always been there to hold them back" explained Thor looking at the picture of the Dark Elf.

"Well unless I'm lost this isn't Alfheim so what would they want with Earth?" asked Coulson as they were approaching the landing zone.

Thor picked up Mjolnir, "I intend to find out" he said as the door opened and he flew himself out into the open air and into the battle.

There was about fifteen Dark Elves on top of a hill using energy weapons to fire down on Shield agents and local authorities. Thor landed among them and deflected energy blasts using Mjolnir. "Get to cover" he ordered before launching up the hill towards the Dark Elves.

The elves started shouting in Elvish as Thor moved in a delivered a few blows with Mjolnir, he turned towards others noticing their uneasiness. "Tell me how you came here and why and I will allow safe travel back to Svartalfheim" he offered wanting to get to the bottom of this whole situation quickly. The handful of Dark Elves still standing looked at each other and spoke in Elvish. One in the back nodded and turned to run while the others began to attack Thor.

Thor cut them down with ease and chased after the escaping Elf and quickly caught up to him using Mjolnir to pin him to the ground. Thor moved up towards the struggling Elf and looked around "Where were you headed?" he asked not seeing anything. He looked at the Elf, who was staring into the distance like he was looking at something. Thor looked and picked up a rock and threw it in the direction the Elf was looking and was shocked to see the rock bounce off an invisible ship.

The ship decloaked and its black exterior was revealed, it was shaped like the letter T. Thor had seen these ships before but he had never seen the cloaking technology up close before. The ship was much smaller than the ones that could be found on the desolate plains of Svartalfheim, leading Thor to assume it was a scout ship. Thor turned back to the Dark Elf, "What are you doing here?" he asked hearing Coulson's Quinjet coming closer to his location and Shield agents forming a perimeter around the area where the fighting occurred.

The elf spat something in Elvish and Thor shook his head "Speak common tongue and I will let you go" Thor promised prompting a strange look from the trapped Elf.

"We were sent to investigate Midgard and assess its capability to fight back against us and report back" explained the Elf prompting Thor to lift Mjolnir off his chest and allowing him to stand up.

"Who sent you?" asked Thor hoping to get some more out of the Dark Elf when suddenly another much larger Dark Elf ship appeared. A large figure leapt from the ship and landed next to Thor and the Dark Elf. The large beast delivered a kick to Thor sending him flying before turning its attention to the Dark Elf.

"Please Kurse, I wasn't going to say anymore" the Dark Elf begged before Kurse grabbed him by the head and shattered his skull.

Thor stood up and looked Kurse over, he was much larger than any Dark Elf Thor had ever seen, his skin was hard and dark with horns sticking out at his shoulders, knees, head, and face. Kurse made sure the Dark Elf was dead before turning his full attention to Thor. Kurse towered over Thor with dark red eyes that examined the God of Thunder.

"Who the hell are you?" Thor asked as Kurse seemed to be contemplating his choices. Kurse started to walk towards Thor when a blast from the ship landed near Thor sending him flying backwards and away from Kurse. Kurse chuckled and leapt into the air landing on the ship that quickly flew into the atmosphere and away from Earth.

Thor stood up as Coulson and his Shield agents approached him, "What the hell was all that about?" asked Coulson as his agents were collecting the bodies of the Dark Elves and their equipment.

"I don't know but it wasn't good" Thor explained contemplating his next move. "They said they were testing the Earth."

"Testing huh? That never goes well for the ones being tested" stated Coulson as more quinjets arrived.

"No, it doesn't" replied Thor sighing and making his way around to inspect the Dark Elves equipment.

"What would they want with Earth?" Coulson asked trying to get as much information as he could from Thor to report back to Fury who was currently organizing several other operations.

"The Dark Elves home world is a called Svartalfheim, it is a dark world in a dying part of the universe, there is only so much time before Svartalfheim is destroyed. My father always said that was what started the actual war between the Dark and Light Elves, the Dark Elves needed a new home and planned to take one in the form of Alfheim. If they feel that taking Alfheim is too difficult, Earth would certainly make for a reasonable replacement" explained Thor standing and looking up into the sky where the ship vanished. "They haven't managed to figure out Bifrost travel completely but those ships of theirs would certainly get them where they need to go."

"So, first an angry Asgardian opens a portal showing the Earth to anyone lucky enough to be in the general vicinity and now all of a sudden Dark Elves have decided to turn their attention from a war they have been fighting a long time to us. That doesn't seem like a coincidence to me" remarked Coulson pulling out his phone to dial Fury. "So now what do we do?" he asked so he could give a recommendation to Fury from Thor.

"All of this means that it is time for me to go home" answered Thor spinning Mjolnir and launching himself into the air leaving Coulson behind.


	3. Destiny

Odin walked briskly through the halls of the palace acknowledging everyone who passed and saying good morning when it needed to be said. He had always done these walks when he was younger but had gotten out of practice over the years as Thor and Loki had started handling a little more responsibility.

Now with Loki on the run and Thor gallivanting on Earth after letting Loki escape, Odin now found himself falling back into his old routines. He came to a stop at the training yard where Sif and the Warriors Three were sparring with other Asgardian soldiers, the four of them clearly were superior warriors but the sparring was doing the others good which would be necessary soon.

"Well if it isn't the old king himself" rang out a shrill old voice. Odin turned to find the witch Volla. She was a small woman and was one of the few beings that was older than Odin was, she had long been an adviser to the Kings of Asgard throughout Asgardian history. She approached Odin and stood next to him looking out over the training yard.

"We were supposed to be meeting this morning?" asked Odin hoping that he hadn't left Volla waiting. Volla shook her head no and continued to say nothing. "Well than what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you?" he asked noting the sour look her face suddenly took.

"I'm afraid I come bearing bad news All-Father" she said generating a sigh from Odin. "I have had several visions over the last few days and none of them are good."

Volla had never been wrong on a vision and Odin had learned over the centuries to trust her words and visions. "What have you seen?"

Volla took a breath "I see Muspelheim stirring, and a force I do not know or recognize marching on Asgard." she said trying to decide how to tell Odin the final and most important piece of her vision.

Odin looked down "If that is your vision than I must try my best to be prepared so that they may be changed" he replied with a level of hope that he couldn't even believe. "If Surtur marches on Asgard I will thwart him as I always have. And whoever this unknown force is, they will meet my wrath and fall to the might of Asgard" he finished looking at Volla who simply grinned sympathetically. "There is more isn't there?"

"I'm afraid that you are not present in the visions All-Father" she said quickly and quietly. Odin looked taken aback at first, shocked by her words. She could see the wheels turning for the old King of Asgard, his mind wrestling with his own mortality.

Odin was shaken but not surprised by Vollas's words, he did not wish to believe her but he also could feel her words ringing true in his heart. The last few years had taken a lot out of him, tensions with Jotunheim had already taken a lot out of him but Thor's folly in Jotunheim, and Loki's betrayal had pushed him even harder. Now here he was, facing the possibility of another war with Jotunheim and his first-born son running around on Earth after letting his fugitive brother escape from what could have been Asgard's saving grace. Odin sighed "How much time do I have?" he asked hoping that Volla could give him something to work with.

Volla dropped her gaze to the gilded floors of the Asgardian Palace, "Not long, I'm afraid. I have no specific amount of time but I know that the end of your reign is coming close and that Asgard will soon be counting on its next king to save it" she explained turning to return to her home in outside the city. She was shocked when Odin spoke to her again.

"How are things in Nilfheim?" he asked dreading what her answer may or may not be. He hadn't asked about Nilfheim since the Valkyrie had beaten Hela back and refortified the fort there.

Volla sighed "Not much change to speak of, the cave is secure. The Valkyrie guard it with their lives despite losing many in Hela's recent escape attempt." she answered garnering a nod from Odin signaling he was finished speaking with her.

"Farewell" he said as she started to hobble away from him.

 **Alfheim**

It moved with swiftness through the woods of Alfheim, the trolls It had encountered and absorbed had filled it but something was still missing. It could not settle itself, it could not remember anything but pain and agony. It stopped when it heard some noises coming from an open field just beyond the tree line. It approached cautiously still unsure of its surroundings and possible threats to its well-being. It looked out and saw the sun rising again like it had the previous few days but for the first time since the trolls it had found living creatures that were speaking.

Two Elf children were playing just outside of their village, they were getting into mischief as children often do but felt a dark chill fall over them seemingly out of nowhere. "What is that?" the older child asked looking around as the feeling of being watched began to poke at his senses.

"I don't know" replied the other younger child, "but I think we should head back home, there could be Dark Elves nearby."

"Don't be such a Loki" sneered the older child using the newest insult that the Nine Realms had come up with after Loki attacked Jotunheim.

"Loki" ringed in It's ear. An Asgardian who many call the God of Mischeif, Loki had often made deals with the Rock Trolls and other enemies of Asgard to wreak havoc and cause trouble with his brother Thor. It shook its head "Where was all of this coming from?" It wondered. It searched its feelings and understood that It somehow had learned this information from the Rock Trolls It had absorbed back when It woke up. It turned It's attention back towards the children.

"Stop that" whined the younger child, "I'm going to tell your Mom" he shouted as he turned for home. The older boy turned to give chase.

"Take them...Discover your destiny" ringed in It's mind. It needed to learn more, It needed to understand destiny. It just needed more as It launched from the woods and quickly took the lives and souls of the Elven children. Information flooded It's mind but was quickly deciphered, there were more older and smarter Elves just over the hill. "Thor, Sif, Heimdall…Odin" ringed in It's mind. Names that It could not place yet but with more It could do just that. "More, more, more" ringed through It's mind as it approached and attacked the Elvish village.


	4. Kurse

**Deep Space**

Kurse waited as his ship approached Malekith's flagship, he had sent Kurse to oversee the small scout force he had sent to Earth to test their defenses. Malekith however would be very angry to hear that Thor had appeared and not only stopped the scouts but one of them had cracked under pressure and given away information.

Once the ship docked with Malekith's and Kurse started walking through the ship to the main command deck. Kurse was a deformed Dark Elf, he had been discarded by his parents but had managed to survive the harsh wilds of Svartalfheim. Malekith had found him and allowed him to serve him in his rise to power among the Dark Elves.

The door to the command deck opened and Kurse walked through and found Malekith standing at the observation window. "What happened?" asked Malekith as Kurse approached. Malekith had been of the higher born members of Dark Elf society, he had lead several incursions against Asgard over the centuries but had an unfortunate run-in with Odin that left him horribly disfigured with half of his face burnt.

Kurse knelt "Our scouts were attacked by Thor while fulfilling their objective, one was captured but I stepped in and prevented him from giving away any important information" informed Kurse.

Malekith turned and walked towards Kurse, Malekith had found Kurse in the middle of a battle between the Dark Elves and the Light Elves where he slaughtered dozens of Light Elves with ease. Malekith had seen the potential of having a monster like Kurse by his side and he used Kurse to his fullest potential and now Malekith was the unquestioned ruler of the Dark Elves. "What does the Asgardian know?" he asked circling Kurse.

"Only the mission to test the Humans…I stepped in before anymore could be revealed" explained Kurse. Malekith walked back to the observation window.

"If Asgard has any sense of what we are doing, we will have no choice but to prepare for a battle with the Asgardian army" stated Malekith prompting Kurse to stand quickly. "We will meet them on the battlefield and they will fall beneath our might."

Kurse looked around, the idea of going against the Asgardian military was not something Kurse had ever even considered. The Asgardians were better trained, better equipped, and more importantly than anything far outnumbered the Dark Elves under Malekith's command. Taking on the Asgardians in open battle would be suicidal and despite everything that the normal Dark Elves had done to him, Kurse wished to try and save the Dark Elves not send them to their deaths. "Perhaps we should focus more on finding livable planets that are not affiliated with Asgard" advised Kurse hoping to sway Malekith away from the open war he was discussing.

Malekith turned on a dime and looked Kurse over "I do not take advice from a foolish creature such as yourself Kurse. You have my trust in the matters of battle but leave the planning and decision making to your betters" snapped Malekith prompting Kurse to nod and drop to one knee.

"Forgive me" he said keeping his head down.

Malekith looked out at the other Dark Elves, all watching as Kurse bowed and begged Malekith for forgiveness. This was Kurse greatest purpose, if the monster that could crush everyone here, who all the Dark Elves feared in their nightmares was bowing to Malekith, then certainly Malekith was truly the one you should fear. Malekith let the words hang in the air just a few seconds longer.

Kurse hated these moments, the waiting for forgiveness that he didn't need or really want, but Malekith had saved him all those years ago and despite what Kurse thought Malekith was the most capable mind that the Dark Elves had.

"Very well" stated Malekith turning his back to Kurse to stare into the dark of space. Kurse stood up and watched Malekith "Take us back to Svartalfheim we shall await the Asgardians there." The Dark Elf fleet started the long trip back to their dying home world.

 **Earth**

Jane Foster was stuck waiting on the Shield Helicarrier waiting for Thor to return from helping Shield. The last three months together had been wonderful but finally Shield had pulled Thor away but at least Darcy was working on the Helicarrier when Jane was called in. Darcy had been added to the ranks of Shield once Jane and Erik joined as scientists. Darcy had been explaining something about the phone she had received from Shield when she was brought on but Jane wasn't listening.

Jane had hoped that she would get used to Thor helping people and being in danger but the sinking feeling she had when Thor left her to fight his brother and when word started to circulate about him being back on Earth fighting with the other heroes. He had reassured her over the last three months but she still struggled with the knowledge that he was in danger and she may never see him again.

"He's back" came the voice of a Shield agent over the radio to Darcy. Jane shot up and made her way to the deck where Thor landed. She turned the corner and found Thor in perfect condition and he smiled when he saw her. They embraced for a brief moment.

"Jane, I must speak with Fury but after that I must ask you something" he said heading past Jane to speak with Fury.

Thor found himself in Fury's office and found the eye patch wearing Director of Shield at his desk going over various files. "Coulson tells me you have the situation under control" he said standing up and meeting Thor in the middle of his office.

"The Dark Elves were testing your defenses…Asgard has always kept the Dark Elf threat under control, but they managed to get here. I fear I've been gone too long and Asgard needs me" stated Thor with a slightly guilty look on his face.

Fury nodded in understanding, he had been hoping for Thor to return home soon. Letting Loki go was against what Thor's father had wanted and disobeying a king is bad, disobeying a king of gods is probably far worse. However, Fury's interest in Thor returning home was far more selfish, he had faced immense pressure from the Security Council to open official ties with Asgard beyond Thor. "When do you plan to leave?"

"Immediately" stated Thor turning and moving out of Fury's office. Fury thought of stopping him but changed his mind.

Thor disappeared from sight when Fury pulled up his radio, "Send Agent Lewis up immediately" he ordered.

Jane stood when Thor entered and gave him a kiss when they embraced. "Jane, I need to return to Asgard" he said and Jane's heart sunk, the last time Thor had gone back to Asgard he didn't come back until Tony Stark had flown Jane from a conference in Paris to see him and they had been together every day for the three months since.

"Ok, just promise you'll come back this time" she asked hoping to hide her unease from the blonde Asgardian.

Thor smirked "Actually I was hoping you would join me, I wish for you to see my home" informed Thor hoping that the smile that spread across her lips when he offered was a good sign.

"Are you sure?" she asked getting a reassuring nod from Thor. Jane smiled "Well I need to pack some things up" she said prompting a confused look from Thor.

"Nope" he said picking her up in his arms and making his way out to the deck of the Helicarrier. "There is no time, trust me we have everything you'll need on Asgard" he explained as they approached the door.

The Helicarrier had landed on the Atlantic Ocean after the alert and the Ocean air filled Jane's lungs. Fury was standing outside with Darcy waiting for them. "Thor, we were hoping that you could take Agent Lewis with you to Asgard" said Fury hoping that Thor would not object.

"I suppose Darcy could come along as well" replied Thor with an affirmative nod from Jane who Thor put down on her feet. Thor turned to face Jane and the now joining Darcy "When the Bifrost opens you need to hold on to me tight" he explained getting nods from the two women.

Darcy was floored in the last half an hour, Fury had called her to his office and spoke to her for the first time ever and he gave her a mission which was to gauge the interest of the Asgardian leadership in a treaty with Earth. She looked at Jane who looked part thrilled and part petrified.

Jane watched Thor carefully "Heimdall" he shouted into the sky, a bright beam of energy exploded from the sky and landed on the deck of the Helicarrier. Jane was amazed even though she had seen the light show once before. Her destiny was calling her and she was going to answer.

Jane and Darcy grabbed Thor and the two of them stepped forward with the God of Thunder into the Bifrost.


	5. Home

**Asgard**

The trio of Thor, Jane, and Darcy stepped through into the observatory on Asgard and Heimdall was waiting for them. "Heimdall my friend, it has been too long" stated Thor stepping forward to greet the stoic guard of the Bifrost Bridge.

"That is has Odinson" replied Heimdall noting the two young ladies that Thor had brought with him from Earth.

Thor looked around and found the rest of the observatory empty, "I was sort of expecting a grand reception, certainly you would have told my father of my impending arrival hours ago when I decided to return" said Thor as Jane and Darcy stepped next to Thor.

Heimdall turned to the ladies seemingly ignoring Thor's statement. "Welcome to Asgard, Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis." Heimdall bowed to the duo before turning back to Thor "The All-Father awaits you in the throne room" He informed prompting a nod from Thor who led Jane and Darcy out onto the Bifrost.

"Alright you two, hang on to me and I will fly us over the Bifrost Bridge and the city so we can meet with my father as soon as possible. After that I will show you both around my home." Informed Thor as the two grabbed on and he used Mjolnir to begin the flight to the Palace.

Jane watched in awe as they flew over the rainbow Bifrost Bridge with the vast ocean several miles below it. They ended up above the city next, people shouting up to Thor as he flew them overhead. Jane saw so many people in the short amount of time that they flew over the city that was in front of the Asgardian Palace. The scope and majesty of the new world she was seeing was beginning to set inside her mind.

The trio landed just in front of the throne room and Thor began to lead Jane and Darcy towards the Throne Room when a voice rang out to him, "Thor."

Thor turned and a childlike smile came across his face "Mother" he said going to Frigga and giving her a huge hug.

Jane and Darcy approached awkwardly as the mother and son continued their embrace. "Your meeting his Mom?" asked Darcy excitedly prompting a shocked look from Jane.

Frigga let go of Thor and smiled brightly at him "It's been too long" she said knowing that the last time she had seen Thor was before he had left to go stop Loki on Earth. Letting Loki go may have put Asgard in a precarious position but Loki being on the run was a personal win for her but she knew that things were going to be very testy with her husband, Odin.

Thor turned to the side and presented Jane and Darcy to his mother "This is Jane and her friend Darcy" he stated with a proud smile.

Jane smiled as she approached and quickly bowed figuring that bowing was probably the more proper greeting. Frigga laughed at Darcy who was simply staring with awe of her surroundings, Jane punched Darcy in the knee who snapped out of her stupor and looked around quickly before awkwardly bowing herself.

Frigga approached the two women "Bowing is not necessary" she said prompting Jane and Darcy to both stand straight. "So, you're the human that my son has fallen for" she said with a smile. Jane's face turned bright red as Darcy stifled a giggle.

"I'm about to introduce them to Father and then I will show them around our home" explained Thor prompting a surprised look from Frigga who looked at Jane and Darcy with a slight concerned look on her face. Odin was not going to like Thor bringing humans to Asgard without permission not to mention the tongue lashing Thor would be receiving for letting Loki go.

Frigga looked the two over and then back to Thor, "How about I show the young ladies around while you and your Father talk" she suggested as she moved past Thor and stood between Jane and Darcy. "I think it's best to let you boys talk and I will give them a personal guided tour of the palace, we can meet up later when you have finished" she said now without waiting for Thor to respond. She whisked Jane and Darcy away as Heimdall joined Thor at the door to the throne room.

"Be ready Odinson. Your father has not been his normal self recently. Loki's escape and dealing with the Jotuns have stressed him especially lately" explained Heimdall as he opened the Throne Room door.

Thor entered and surveyed the room, noting the guards spread throughout while also detecting Sif and the Warriors Three standing in front of the throne clearly reporting on something. He approached cautiously waiting for Heimdall to announce him or Odin to acknowledge him.

Fandral turned and spotted Thor walking up with Heimdall and revealed a toothy smile prompting looks from Volstagg and Hogun. The Warriors Three moved to embrace Thor but were waved off by Heimdall who then put his hands behind his back while Lady Sif finished her report.

Odin locked eyes with Thor who smiled hoping his father would happily signal him, instead Odin raised his hand stopping Sif who still did not look at Thor. "She's ignoring me" Thor thought to himself as Odin sat back in his throne.

"Leave us" he said with no emotion or tone. Sif turned and walked past Thor without giving him a second look while the Warriors Three each gave Thor a reassuring pat on the back as they passed. The guards all turned and went to other posts while Heimdall started to turn to leave when Odin called out to him "You stay."

Heimdall nodded and stood as still as a statue as Thor approached the throne. "Father" he started.

"So, look who has finally chosen to return home" Odin said not even trying to hide his disappointment. Thor looked at Heimdall who remain stone faced as Odin spoke "Have you any idea the damage you have caused with your actions?"

Thor stepped forward "I'm sorry for disobeying your orders, but I will not apologize for doing what I believe to be the right thing. Loki has done terrible things but I refuse to sentence him to death" stated Thor with strength.

Odin shook his head and moved to be mere inches from his son's face, "Tensions with the Jotuns have gotten worse…between your excursion there, Loki's attack, and you allowing him to escape on Earth have pushed Jotunheim and Asgard to brink of war for the first time in ages." Odin turned away and stared at his throne "Words will not stop this war from happening, we have all moved past that point."

Thor thought for a moment "If words won't stop then perhaps giving the Jotuns something as penance for what Loki and I have done to them. Hand me over to them, I will answer for both of our crimes against them."

Odin shook his head "Stop being a child. You think offering yourself to them will solve anything? You mean nothing to them, Loki is the monster they are looking for, they will gladly take you but not because of what you did but because it will increase their chances in the war to come" explained Odin.

"What would you have me do?" Thor asked hoping that he could provide an answer to the problem that could at least save some lives.

Odin smiled internally at the thought of Thor hoping to find other ways to stop the fighting between Asgard and Jotunheim that didn't include a war "Perhaps he has grown up a little bit after all" Odin thought to himself. Odin sighed, how was he going to explain Volla's vision of his death to Thor, that he was soon going to have to lead their people into a conflict they were probably not going to be prepared for. He needed Thor to learn lessons immediately that he had intended to teach over time.

"I need you to reflect my son, think on what you have done regarding Loki. You may truly believe that letting him live was the right thing to do, but sometimes a King must make decisions that seem like the wrong thing because it's the right thing for his people. People before self, Thor. Even if you feel that allowing Loki to leave on Earth was the right thing to do, you must come to understand that it was the wrong decision" explained Odin putting his hand on Thor's shoulder. He could see that Thor was nodding but knew that he did not yet understand. "Heimdall would you join us in the library, I believe it is time for Thor to learn some much needed history" Odin said getting a quick affirmative response from Heimdall.

Thor turned to walk with Odin "I brought someone with me father. I would like to introduce you to" he said with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"I know of our visitors, I will meet them at dinner later tonight after which they will be returning home" stated Odin without even a breath.

Thor shook his head in disbelief "They do not need to return to the Earth so quickly, I want them to stay and enjoy Asgard to see the world we have to offer."

Odin stopped and looked into Thor's eyes as if staring directly into his soul. "Bringing them here is another selfish decision that you must move past if you wish to be a great king. You will understand after our talk in the library but the humans will not be staying past tomorrow morning and that is final."

Thor wished to speak more but Odin had clearly made his decision and the two continued their walk out of the throne room and to the library in silence.


	6. The Price of Love

**Asgard**

Jane was in absolute awe of her surroundings, there were so many colors and so many stars she had never seen. Darcy was wandering around just as dumbfounded as Frigga showed them around the palace. Jane stopped to look out over a beautiful garden that overlooked the vast ocean that laid out around the palace.

"This garden has been here longer than I have been" remarked Frigga standing next to Jane admiring the view.

"It's incredible, Asgard is even larger than I imagined" replied Jane as she scanned the horizon noting how the ocean seemed to lead directly into space.

"Yes, the palace and the lower city sit on the border of world and the rest of the universe, on the other side of the palace you can see forests and mountains that house all kinds of people and dangers much like Midgard" Frigga explained.

"Midgard?" questioned Darcy from seemingly nowhere.

Frigga smiled "Oh sorry, I forget that you don't call it that. Earth is Midgard to most in the Nine Realms although given recent events most are trying to say Earth more."

Jane watched Darcy head off as she and Frigga walked a good distance behind her, "So what do you think of Thor?" asked Frigga almost causing Jane to choke on air. Jane coughed as she attempted to gather her thoughts. "I know he can be quite charming but you do realize he has responsibilities that will ask much of whoever his queen is" she explained.

Jane thought carefully "I never had the best luck in the boyfriend department and well Thor literally fell out of the sky and into my lap. It's very strange. I care deeply about him, I probably love him but we haven't known each other nearly long enough to know that for sure" she said surprising even herself with her honesty.

Frigga chuckled "At least you're an honest woman, I can't tell you how many Asgardian women would tell me how deeply in love they are with Thor and how nothing else matters but him. I know my son Ms. Foster, he loves deeply but I just want you to understand what falling in love with him truly means."

Jane turned to listen to Frigga when the Warriors Three approached. "So, this is the mortal that has Thor so smitten" remarked Fandral kissing Jane on the hand while Volstagg and Hogun hit him the shoulder to back him off.

"Welcome to Asgard" said Hogun with a bow while Volstagg simply waved and kept chewing the meat he had in his mouth when the group made their way to the training grounds.

"Would you ladies like to join us at the training grounds? Fandral does love an audience" asked Volstagg with an honest smile.

Jane smiled back and looked at Frigga "It is on the way to your quarters" she said prompting a nod from Jane. Thor had told Jane countless stories about his adventures with the Warriors Three and Sif whom wasn't with them at that moment. The group made their short trip to the training ground while telling embarrassing stories about Thor and his misadventures including one about Loki turning Thor into a frog.

It was strange hearing the group talk and laugh about Loki, Jane had only known the psychopath that had tried to kill Thor and take over the world. She also noticed Frigga's mood slightly stiffen when Loki was mentioned, she had a good poker face but Jane could see how the conversation had taken her mind to a difficult place.

They arrived at the training ground and found Sif sparring with some members of the Asgardian army. Sif turned and spotted the group, her stomach turning at the sight of the two mortals standing with Frigga, one was clearly sightseeing but the other was the one that Thor had fallen for, the one that Thor had chosen over herself. Sif sheathed her sword and approached the group as the Warriors Three greeted her and started their own training.

Jane smiled warmly as Sif approached, noting how the warrior's expression never changed since they arrived, "My queen" Sif said bowing to Frigga while scanning Jane. Jane could feel the eyes marking every point on her like a predator scouting out its prey. "It's a pleasure Jane Foster" she said clear dismay and annoyance oozing from her voice as she turned back to the sparring completely ignoring Darcy as she had tried to introduce herself.

Frigga turned to Jane "You'll have to forgive Lady Sif, I'm afraid that she has long held feelings for Thor. Unfortunately for her, he does not feel the same about her. The two have fought so many times together that Thor only sees her as a trusted comrade and friend, do not expect a very warm reception from the Shield Maiden of Asgard."

Jane nodded noting how Sif seemed to be extra rough on the soldiers as they fought now that they were being watched. "She is something else out there" remarked Jane noting how easily Sif was besting the other warriors.

"Yes, Sif is one of our greatest warriors. I was very much like her in my younger days" she replied prompting a shocked look from Jane. "Oh yes, I was one of the best warriors in all of Asgard, I fought in many great battles and defeated my fair share of powerful enemies" she finished walking away from the training ground with Jane closely following her. "I was skilled with sword, shield, bow, and spear as well as a little bit of dabbling in the magic arts, I expect that is where Loki got his love and desire for the magical section of the library" she laughed with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

Jane did not wish to push the Loki issue instead choosing to focus on the warrior past of the Queen of Asgard "So what happened?"

Frigga sighed thinking back to her years of training and fighting for respect much like Sif had done over the course of her life. "I fought on the battlefields of the Nine Realms for a long time until I met a man and fell in love. He asked for my hand and I said yes" answered Frigga seeing the confusion on Jane's face.

"You had to stop fighting because of your husband?" she asked, "You said you were a master, you only do that because you have a passion and love to do it."

Frigga replied "I did love it, I loved every moment of it and no, Odin did not make me stop fighting nor did he ever ask me to. However, becoming the Queen of Asgard comes with responsibilities, responsibilities that require and deserve all of your attention. Abandoning these responsibilities for my own selfish reasons was not what the people of Asgard wanted or deserved. I became a part of what keeps them safe, what takes care of their problems and concerns. I lost much over the centuries but what I have accomplished for the people of Asgard and my children are what make me the most proud, no amount of glory on the battlefield is worth giving that up."

Jane thought carefully about what Frigga was telling her, becoming Queen changed Frigga's life forever, she had gained her public and motherly duties but also had given up what she had worked so hard for her entire life up to that point. All Jane could think about was the steep price Frigga paid for love.


	7. Mangog

**Alfheim**

Loki took a deep breath, meditation had become a major part of his routine after falling into the void and he hated losing his routine. His defeat at the hands of the Avengers still pressed on his mind, sure revealing the Earth to the rest of the universe had always been the plan but defeating the Avengers would have been a nice consolation, or at least that's what he told himself.

He pondered many things after running from Thor, going after his love crossed his mind but Loki decided against that business and decided instead to bide his time. He traveled the worlds of the Nine Realms and beyond them. He told himself that he was maintaining a low profile but deep in his soul he knew that he enjoyed seeing the universe beyond what Odin would have allowed him.

Loki opened his eyes and took in the forest expanse of Alfheim, one of his favorite meditation areas, he stood to leave when the screams pierced his hearing. He turned around to see the village nearby was burning, he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had been oblivious to the world around him. The sounds were bad but the smell was worse, he was about to sneak away knowing that Heimdall would certainly be watching the action and didn't want to risk Thor or Odin finding him when a figure leaped from the direction of the village.

The figure was far larger than any creature in Alfheim and was almost as large as the Hulk had been on Earth. It moved so quickly that Loki was quickly surprised when it landed directly in front of him seemingly in moments. It looked like a giant armored creature but the inside of the armor was not inhabited by flesh and bone but instead filled with some kind of dark energy. It breathed deeply ignoring Loki or possibly oblivious to his presence.

Loki turned to move away but his curiosity got the better of him "What are you?" he asked prompting the creature to look at him for the first time acknowledging Loki's existence.

"Mangog" it said with a hiss as it looked the God of Mischief over. Loki thought through his mind and couldn't recall a mention of any Mangog in his studies. "You are Loki" Mangog said matter of factly putting Loki on the defensive rather quickly.

"What if I am?" Loki responded going through his options in his mind.

Mangog could see the wheels turning in Loki's mind, the various elves it had absorbed over the last day or so had given it more knowledge than it knew what to do with but its destiny and purpose still alluded its mind. It knew what it could do, taking life and adding it to itself to make itself smarter and stronger was clearly its best skill but what could that mean of its destiny. The names Odin, Thor, and Loki still rung in its mind but Odin was clearly the loudest, "did I serve Odin?" The questions were beginning to hamper Mangog's ability to think.

Loki was still waiting for a response to his question when Mangog finally spoke again "You are Loki, one of the smartest in the universe and also a war criminal. Wanted for attempted genocide of Jotunheim."

"What are you doing here? Hunting me?" asked Loki hoping for an opening that could lead to his escape.

The word hunt set something off in Mangog's mind, "Hunt, hunt, kill, kill, Odin" rang through the creature's mind, was this its destiny? Mangog looked at Loki intently "I must find and destroy Odin" it said simply catching Loki off guard. "The elves thoughts tell me that you are enemy of Odin."

Loki smiled after Mangog finished its sentence and nodded "Perhaps we can help each other" he replied dropping his guard ever so slightly. "You want to kill Odin, and I can help you do that." Mangog continued to stare bullets at Loki while the he spoke. "Odin is strong and he has an entire army to support him and that will die for him, if you wish to kill him you need a good plan" explained Loki thinking through all the ways a monster like this could be of use. "Now if you could explain a few things to me…we can start to figure out a plan to kill Odin", Mangog nodded and Loki continued "What did you mean when you said the elves thoughts told you?"

Mangog thought for a brief second, "I kill things because…", Mangog seemed lost in thought as if trying to understand itself. "When things die…they become part of me. I get smarter, I get stronger."

Loki nodded, if he could manipulate Mangog enough to unleash him on Asgard perhaps he could get the victory he was looking for. Loki turned away from Mangog "Where did you come from?"

Mangog turned and pointed back towards the village "Far that way" he said noting that Loki had been looking over his shoulder. Something about speaking with Loki like this felt familiar to Mangog.

Loki looked out into the distance, this creature had clearly not been around long and nothing like this had been documented before. The closest thing to Mangog he could think of was the Destroyer but that was a weapon not a sentient being, and also was still buried in some cave on Jotunheim. "Very well, I shall help you get to Asgard where you can get your hands on Odin, does that sound like a good idea to you?"

Mangog nodded and Loki took his attention away from the large armor creature, his mind traveling through the different paths he could take to get Mangog into Asgard somewhat unnoticed.

Mangog's mind continued to turn as flashes began to overtake its senses, the memory was strong, but was also repulsive. Loki turned and flashed a toothy smile at Mangog and suddenly the memory was clear. Loki was giving the same smile in this memory and the next memories after were filled with pain, anger, and betrayal.

Loki was about to turn and lay out his master plan to his new weapon but was surprised when the large hand of Mangog turned him around and grasped him by the throat. "I remember you! Untrustworthy, traitor!" Mangog shouted as Loki was shocked by the immense strength the beast unleashed so quickly.

"No" Loki choked out between gasps for air.

"You lie! Ulik remembers your schemes. You always betray those you promise to help" shouted Mangog not noticing the energy Loki was building in his hand.

"Ulik huh?" murmured Loki before unleashing his power delivering a blast to Mangog's midsection forcing the creature to let go and create a little bit of space between the two of them. Mangog growled at Loki who called his staff and readied himself, the blast that Loki delivered would have been enough to kill most people but Mangog had simply brushed the attack off. Loki gathered more energy just as Mangog began to charge him, Loki used enough power that would have knocked Thor or maybe even Odin for a loop which bought him the time he needed to escape Mangog. He made a break for a tree line while Mangog recovered from the attack. Loki moved quickly and could only hear the howls of rage from where Mangog was.


	8. Odin's Lesson

**Asgard**

It was a long, silent walk from the throne room to the library and it made Thor anxious. He knew that his father would be angry with him but Odin was being a mixed bag of emotions and Thor couldn't read him like Loki used to be able to.

Heimdall knew that Volla had told the All-Father something but Heimdall always kept his vision clear of his King and the old seer when they were talking. Heimdall never spied on his King, that was his duty and he understood it. Odin usually came away from meeting with Volla in a different mood but Heimdall could tell that this was very different from usual. Odin was angry but also trying to move past that anger much faster than he normally would, he was moving with more of a urgency as opposed to the usual slow purpose that Odin attempted to use especially with Thor.

The trio entered the library and Odin pointed Thor to the center table and nodded to the door at Heimdall instructing the gatekeeper to keep their conversation private. Thor stood at the center table leaving Mjolnir at the door. Odin went to one of the book shelves and pulled out a volume, quickly turning and making his way towards the God of Thunder. "Do you remember the Olympians?" asked Odin setting the book down and opening its pages.

Thor nodded "They roamed the Earth like we did many centuries ago, they left the Earth behind when they grew tired of it" he explained trying to remember his studies that he usually day dreamed his way through.

Odin smiled noting that Thor remembered the fake history he was told by baby sitters and maids and not the one that he should have been reading as a child with Loki. Odin turned the book towards Thor and began the story of the Olympians.

"The Olympians were beings from the planet Olympus, a planet very similar to Asgard. The structure of the royal family, how they ruled. You could call Olympus and Asgard sister civilizations, however Olympus had a dark past long before the days of our two civilizations playing around on Earth. The first Olympians were the second race to rule Olympus, the Titans were in charge before them. They were led by Kronos, who of course wished for a son to pass his rule onto upon his death. He had a child but it was deformed, Kronos was a giant of a creature standing larger than even the Frost Giants and his child was small and feeble so he sent the child to a prison to rot away. However, Kronos continued to have children and they were all the same until finally he stopped trying and simply buried his shame on a mountain where his children resided."

Thor was lost as to why his father was telling him a history lesson about a group of people who had little to do with Asgard or him. He looked to Heimdall who maintained his stoic expression while Odin continued.

"Eventually, the children of Kronos not only survived but grew up and flourished, they discovered that they were different from their father and his kind. They had abilities that the Titans could not match and so…they rose up and destroyed the Titans. Zeus was the youngest child and his power was greater than any other Olympians and therefore he was named their King. The story should end there but it does not, Zeus killed all the Titans except one…his father Kronos. He decided to punish Kronos by forcing him to live on a desolate planet far from any civilizations and forced him to walk the planet for the rest of time. So, year after year, decade after decade, Kronos walked and walked until Zeus stopped paying attention to his father's torture."

Thor looked around at the various books that were laid out around the table as Odin continued the story of the Olympians.

"Kronos eventually broke from his bonds and escaped his torture, and soon returned to Olympus more powerful than he ever had been. He had grown so powerful that Zeus and the other Olympians stood no chance against his power. He massacred most of the Olympians and soon only Zeus stood in his way of exacting his vengeance…Zeus failed. Kronos killed Zeus and would have continued his rampage across the cosmos if not for the combined efforts of myself and many other powerful beings."

Odin looked into Thor's eyes and could see that the story had captured his son's interest but also could see that Thor was missing the point of the story. "How did Kronos grow so powerful?" Thor asked seeing the immediate disappointment on his father's face.

"How Kronos grew powerful is not the point of this story Thor. The point of this story is Zeus's mistake. He made the selfish decision to torture and make Kronos pay for what he had done as opposed to finishing what he started and protecting his kingdom. He got not only his people killed but also himself. All kings make mistakes and kings should not take these mistakes lightly" explained Odin.

"Why are you telling me this? To make me feel like I made the wrong call letting Loki go on Earth? That I should have let you hand him over to the Frost Giants or maybe even just killed him myself just to be sure" responded Thor shaking his head.

"Of course, you should have. You allowing Loki to live could cost the lives of the people of Asgard and countless other innocents that are about to be caught in the crossfire of a war the scale of which the Nine Realms have not seen for ages." Odin was beginning to lose his patience again, he did not have time for Thor to be childish in his understanding. "Loki surviving your encounter on Earth was a mistake Thor." He said as he turned to leave the library.

"Easy for you to say" replied Thor as Odin neared the door to leave.

Odin stopped in his tracks "It's not easy Thor. I have made plenty mistakes as King of Asgard. Some have cost me and the Asgardian people, others have simply cost me nights of rest. Unfortunately, saving Loki on the Raven's Spire when he was a baby has come to cost me and the Asgardian people quite a lot. I know now that I should have left him to die on that mountain no matter my personal feelings about him." Odin stated as he exited the library leaving Thor and Heimdall alone.

Thor shook his head and looked at Heimdall who showed no emotion at all, "Is he right Heimdall? Should I have killed Loki on Earth?"

Heimdall spoke, "The All-Father feels that is the case."

"What do you think?" asked Thor hoping he could find someone who was on his side.

Heimdall sighed approaching Thor with a slow precise walk, "I cannot say for sure if it was the right or wrong move. However, only your heart can tell you if letting Loki go was a mistake or not." Thor dropped his gaze, Heimdall's answer had not helped him in the slightest. "I wish I could be of more help Odinson" Heimdall stated before turning to head back to his post on the Observatory, he was to be watching all of Jotunheim until he was told otherwise.

"Heimdall, there is one thing I would like to know." Heimdall turned at Thor's beckoning, "Do you know what Kronos used to destroy Olympus?"

Heimdall thought for a moment "Ancient relics called Infinity Stones, I do not know much about them and most of what was written has been lost or destroyed over history. However, Loki studied their history intimately as a child so I suppose he may be the closest thing to an expert on the topic" Heimdall explained before bowing and leaving Thor to think.


	9. Lost in Thought

**Asgard**

Jane and Darcy had been dropped off in their rooms after watching Sif and the others spar for a brief time. They were not sharing a room but they were next door neighbors at least although Darcy had immediately come to Jane's room. Darcy had been freaking out over the sheer scale of Asgard as Jane was deep in thought.

Frigga's story had struck a chord with the young astrophysicist, Frigga had given up everything to serve Asgard as the Queen. She was a warrior and defender of the throne and she chose to surrender her passion not only for duty but for love. The future was suddenly looking Jane right in the face, if Thor and herself continued on the path they were on she could become the Queen of Asgard. Was she ready for that kind of commitment? Would she have to give up her work to take on the job fully and was she ready to do that? So many questions were blasting their way through Jane's mind.

Finally, after nearly twenty minutes of pestering Jane was finally broken out of her stupor and looked at Darcy instead of through her. "Jane, have you been listening to me at all?" Darcy asked as Jane came back to reality.

"Sure" replied Jane hoping that Darcy would just continue despite Jane not listening.

Darcy rolled her eyes knowing that Jane was clearly lying "As I was saying, I can't believe that Fury would send me along just to try and help create a strong relationship between the Earth and Asgard as if you and Thor would mess that up."

That was another factor that she had not ever considered, she was human and Thor was Asgardian, he had already been alive at least four maybe five times longer than she ever would live. Becoming the Queen of Asgard would thrust her into a duty that would soak up the rest of her life and then it would be over in an instant and Thor would still be there and probably still look almost exactly the same as he did now.

Darcy stood up and made her way to Jane's balcony that overlooked the vast ocean that seemed to lead right into space. She had never imagined being on an alien planet and in a palace on top of that. She turned to find Jane staring off again and groaned before running and jumping onto the bed that Jane was sitting on.

Darcy leaping onto the bed broke Jane's concentration again but instead of Darcy speaking she found herself being pulled off the bed and towards the balcony by Darcy. "Jane, we are in a palace on an alien planet with a whole bunch of new stars to look at and your over on the bed by yourself brooding about who knows what."

Jane thought for a moment before realizing that Darcy was right, she was an astrophysicist on an alien planet who had been working to understand the very method of transportation that she had been brought her on and she was worried about something way off in the distant future. Jane smiled for the first time in hours and looked at Darcy with a nerdy freak out smile.

Darcy smiled "That's more like it" she said as Jane started spouting off theories about traveling with the Bifrost and how she could perhaps find a way to recreate the bridge on Earth to allow instantaneous travel not only between Earth and Asgard but everywhere else too.

 **Thor's Room**

Thor walked towards his room and found his mother waiting for him, he smiled brightly "Mother" he said as they hugged.

Frigga held the hug longer than she normally would have "It's been too long since we had time together" she said as she squeezed.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry that I took so long to return from Earth and I'm sorry I didn't bring Loki home like you wanted me to" said Thor holding his mother's hands in his own.

Frigga shook her head "Do not worry about that. You did what you had to do, Loki is alive and that is what is important to me. Both of my sons are alive, I can only hope Loki uses this chance to live a peaceful life. The Jotuns will not go searching for him, they have been waiting for a reason to start another war with Asgard for centuries."

Thor held his head low "Father is angrier than I thought he would be. He believes that I made a mistake and that I have doomed the lives of the people of Asgard."

"Your father has been very strange lately, he met with Volla a few days ago and he has been far more worried than he normally is. I do not know what Volla told him but whatever it was it has made a significant impression on his behavior" explained Frigga as they spoke outside of Thor's room.

Thor thought for a brief moment "Perhaps I need to talk with Volla about this meeting they had."

Frigga nodded but wanted to change the subject "So the Lady Foster seems quite nice" she said with a grin. Thor grew slightly red in the face and grinned back "She is very intelligent although she does have rather unorthodox friends."

Thor laughed heartily "Darcy is a unique person but she is a good one and Jane may very well be the best woman I have met. She has made an impression on me and these last months with her have been amazing. When it was time to come home I just couldn't leave her behind again, I brought her with me hoping that she would come and become a part of this" he said noting his mothers smile.

"That's wonderful Thor, I am very excited for you but you understand that she is human and that she has a limited time in this life. Asking her to be a part of Asgard is asking her to surrender what remains of her short life to serve a world that would at best be her second home" explained Frigga hoping that Thor might understand what she meant.

"You did it. You were able to flourish as Queen of Asgard" stated Thor with a look of pride.

Frigga smiled but shook her head "Thor, I grew up here. I have been exposed to our people and culture long before I was Queen and long before I even met your Father. Giving up being the shield maiden of Asgard was a difficult choice but one I made because I love my people and Asgard. Jane has spent her entire life on Earth and devoted that life to learning and discovering new things. You cannot ask her to give up those things for the throne, no matter how much she loves you and you love her."

Thor thought for a moment "Perhaps you are right but there will be plenty of time to discuss our future before I need to worry about her being my Queen. I would ask you to do something for me. Please convince Father to allow Jane and Darcy to remain here longer, he wishes to send them back to Earth and I want them to stay at least a few days."

Frigga grinned "I'll talk with him." She pulled Thor into a hug, "They have the ladies set up in the guest rooms near the training grounds. I will see all of you at dinner this evening."


	10. The Warrior

**Svartalfheim**

The trip home to Svartalfheim had gone smoothly and soon the Dark Elves were exiting their ships and setting foot on their home planet. Kurse walked out with Malekith who immediately ordered his troops to prepare for battle. Kurse loved his home but also understood that its time in the universe was coming to an end, Svartalfheim was in the same solar system as Muspelheim and being that close to basically amounted to a sun was never a good thing. The vegetation died long ago making Svartalfheim dependent on its spaceships successfully bring home food from other planets.

So many rulers of the Dark Elves attempted to fix the issue and all up to this point had failed, Kurse was much younger when he met Malekith. He had been singled out as a freak and often treated as so but Malekith had protected him and soon made Kurse his right-hand man. Kurse had been there when Malekith was nothing and was there when Malekith had the other leaders of the Dark Elves killed several decades earlier consolidating power and taking full command of the Dark Elves military and people. Kurse had been there every step of the way and now here they were and what will be their last opportunity to save their people from extinction.

The battle to come would be their final chance at a future, Asgard stood in their way and Kurse would ensure that they were moved even if he it meant destroying each and every Asgardian one by one. He looked at Malekith who was giving marching orders and explaining where he wanted the army placed in the control room of his capitol ship. "They will arrive here and march to us, we will meet them on the plain a few miles away where we will finish them off once and for all" he strategized. Kurse looked over and nodded along as the various Dark Elves scurried around Malekith and himself.

Kurse knew that Malekith was lying, the Dark Elf army had no chance in a standup fight with Asgard even with all their ships, Asgard would still be too much to overcome. Kurse had learned long ago not to mention these things and contradict Malekith and chose to hold his tongue and allow Malekith to complete his plan one way or another. "He has the best interest of our people at heart" Kurse reasoned when an alert popped up on the screen. "The Asgardians cannot be here already" stated Kurse as he looked at the screen.

"They must have moved quicker than we anticipated prepare our army" ordered Malekith.

"Wait" remarked Kurse bringing everything in the control room to a standstill. "It's not the Asgardians. It's a ship coming into our perimeter…of unknown origin. Our scanners are not picking up any readings."

Malekith looked out of the front of his ship and could see a small scout ship landing just inside the camp they had made. The doors to the ship opened and a solitary figure walked out towards the capitol ship. "Bring him to me" ordered Malekith as he took a seat in the captain's position on the ship. "Kurse, be ready for anything. This is not the Asgardians but it does not mean that it is not a threat to me" whispered Malekith while they waited for the visitor. Kurse nodded making a note that Malekith had said "Me" and not "Us."

The doors to the bridge opened and Dark Elf warriors entered surrounding the new arrival in order to maintain security. They parted in front of Malekith and the visitor was finally revealed. The being was not any bigger than the normal Dark Elf and he wore a black leather suit that was accented by silver pieces of armor clearly indicating his status as some kind of warrior. He bowed not with respect but because it was expected of him "Good day" he said his voice was gravely as if the years had slowly caused his voice to grind away. He was not human or Asgardian or even elf, his skin was white like bone. He was lean but clearly strong to Kurse's eyes and his mouth was wide with slightly yellow sharpened teeth with his chin coming to a sharp point.

The Warrior spoke no more as he scanned the room taking in all of his surroundings. Kurse stepped forward a few steps in order to get the man's attention. "Who are you?" asked Malekith who wanted to know who would find themselves on Svartalfheim and coming before him while not being summoned.

"Who I am is not important" answered the Warrior as he began to pace in front of the Dark Elves who still surrounded him. He was sizing them up, Kurse could tell. He could see the wheels turning in the warrior's head. He was playing all the scenarios in his head and he was winning in probably every single one. "What is important, is what I am here to offer."

The Warrior turned seemed to be looking directly into Kurse's eyes. "What could you a lowly traveler offer me?" laughed Malekith who clearly lacked the complete understanding of the situation.

Without losing Kurse's gaze the Warrior continued "I, myself bring you nothing but an opportunity to reach your full potential. The one I serve believes that you are being wasted here and that you would be better served under his command, as well as the rest of your kind of course."

Malekith continued to snicker which finally seemed to break the Warriors concentration on Kurse. "If you are not interested I will be on my way" he said as he turned to leave.

"I did not dismiss you foul creature" shouted Malekith who could not stand signs of disrespect. He stood from his chair and began to approach the Warrior who had stopped but not turned around to see Malekith. Kurse held his heart in his throat as he moved with Malekith but kept himself between him and the Warrior who seemed uninterested in what Malekith was saying. Malekith was laying into the Warrior with words but Kurse could tell that they were not being heard. The Warrior's eyes once again locked with Kurse before a small grin crawled across the Warriors increasingly frightening face.

"My apologies" he said without looking at Malekith who finally gave the Dark Elves orders to go with a wave of his hand.

They began to escort the Warrior out when Kurse spoke up "I shall go with them to make sure it is made clear that he should never return here." Malekith nodded and Kurse walked with the group as they made their way out of the capitol ship and towards the Warriors ship. The Dark Elves stayed at the capitol ship as Kurse walked with the Warrior "You weren't talking to Malekith were you?" he asked as they approached the Warrior's ship.

The Warrior smiled "My Father was correct, you are indeed smarter than the rest of your people. Why do you follow an imbecile like that?" he asked as their pace slowed so they could speak.

"He is the leader of our people and will save us from certain destruction" explained Kurse.

The Warrior laughed "His plan is basic and for the simple minded. Here" he said as he no look passed a small round object to Kurse. "When you see that he is not the one who will lead your people hit the button in the middle and I will return and we can discuss the future." The Warrior stepped into his ship and turned to look at Kurse in the eyes again "He will betray you and your people" he said as the door to his ship closed and it began to take off.

Kurse looked at the object and hid it among his equipment before turning back and making his way towards the ship, they would only have a few days before the Asgardians would be coming for them.


	11. Fond Memories

**Asgard**

Thor knocked on Jane's door and was greeted by Darcy who smiled brightly and moved so Thor could enter the room. He walked to the center of the room and found Jane standing on the balcony overlooking the sea. Darcy looked between the two of them "Well, I'm going to head next door to my room and get ready for dinner."

Thor turned and watched her head towards the door "My mother's friends will be stopping by to help you pick out some Asgardian clothing soon" informed Thor getting a very excited look from Darcy who skipped the rest of the way to her room. Thor chuckled and began heading towards Jane who was still looking out into the stars.

Jane turned when Thor got close to her and smiled as he pulled her into a hug. They separated and looked out "It's quite incredible" she said prompting a small giggle from Thor.

She looked over with a fake annoyed face as Thor raised his hands apologetically, "I'm sorry. I grew up here, looking out into the stars is nothing particularly special to me anymore I suppose."

Jane shook her head with a smile "It would never get old for me" she said as silence permeated between them.

Thor looked down "My father intends to send the two of you home tomorrow morning" he said with a dejected sound in his voice. Jane opened her mouth to protest but Thor stopped her "It is not up to me. If he orders you back to Earth then you and Darcy will return home."

Jane thought to herself "I can't go back yet…there is still so much to learn."

Thor smiled "My mother is talking with my father and hopefully she will be able to get you a few days here so that you can see what Asgard has to offer" he explained glad to see the hopeful look return to Jane's face.

"So, what was it like growing up in a place like this?" she asked as they moved from the balcony and into the room she had been given to use while she stayed.

Thor sighed and smiled "Adventure probably best sums up the experience. I would wait for my father to return from battle after battle and he would tell me the stories of the heroes of Asgard. Loki and I would always talk about how that was going to be us one day…be part of the great history of Asgard and its heroes."

Jane could see a sadness cross Thor's face as he spoke of Loki "You probably have a million stories" she said snapping Thor out of his trance.

Thor nodded slightly "I suppose you want to hear one" he said getting an enthusiastic nod from Jane. "Very well" Thor thought for a moment "Oh I know, I can tell you the story of the first time I met Sif and the Warriors Three. Now that is quite the tale."

 **A Long Time Ago**

Thor looked outside his bedroom door, Loki was supposed to meet him here so they could sneak out tonight. Their father had told them to remain in the palace during the current Kronan raids but Thor's teenage need for battle would not be contained. He intended to at least see the Kronan's that everyone seemed to be so afraid of first hand and Loki demanded to be brought along. Thor had told him to meet him here at midnight but Loki still had not shown, "Forget him. If he is too scared to see the Kronan's then I'm going without him" he said turning and running directly into a royal guard.

"What are we up to this evening Odinson?" the guard asked with a smirk.

Thor thought for a good answer "I simply wish to have a late night walk through the gardens and take in the beautiful evening" he said hoping the guard would buy it.

The guard laughed "You really need to work on your excuses" the guard said just he shimmered and shrunk down to reveal Loki.

Thor scoffed before hitting Loki in the arm which was customary whenever Loki tricked him which was quite often. Loki rubbed the spot on his arm and motioned for Thor to follow him.

The duo quietly moved through the halls of the palace and made it to the garden where Loki had stashed a rope they could use to descend and get to the city below the palace. "Where did you get rope this long?" Thor asked as he prepared to descend.

"I got it from one from one of the Valkyries while they were sleeping. They won't notice one rope missing" he said as he pushed for Thor to get moving so they could get back before daylight. The descent was fast and uneventful as they were quickly in front of one of the barracks where Asgardian soldiers rested between battles which right now were all against Kronan invaders.

The plan was to get their hands on information here, namely a place where they could see some Kronan's in action and then to get home afterward before anyone knew they were gone. Loki told Thor to stay put while he changed his appearance and made his way inside. Thor hated waiting but if he went into the barracks Father would know within minutes what they were up to. He looked around and spotted a young lady about his age practicing with a sword. He approached and could hear her repeating techniques to herself as she practiced.

He watched for a few minutes and was shocked when she turned like lighting with the sword pointed directly at him. "What do you think you are looking at?" she asked quickly never taking her eyes off of Thor who raised his hands.

"Just a beautiful maiden" he said smoothly his long hair blowing in the wind slightly. "You seem to be quite a skilled warrior, I rarely find someone who could keep up with me but you just might be able to."

The lady laughed "Not many can keep up with me, I am Sif and I will be the Shield Maiden of Asgard one day."

Thor laughed "Well Lady Sif, I am Thor son of Odin" he said with a bow prompting a shocked look and what Thor could have sworn was a squeal at the reveal of his identity. Loki returned while the two of them were speaking.

"Well this has been minorly entertaining to watch but we really must be going" Loki said attempting to drag Thor away from Sif.

Thor stopped him "This is my brother Loki. Loki, this is the Lady Sif." Loki smiled and bowed quickly before once again turning to leave when Thor stopped him again "We are going on a bit of an adventure" he said as Sif looked the two of them over. "Want to come?"

Sif thought for a whole thirty seconds before she nodded and began to follow the brothers as they spoke. Loki had insisted that they not bring Sif since it would just be another person who could rat them out to the guards or their Father, but Thor was insistent that Sif join them on their "Journey into Mystery" as he called it.

The now trio approached a set of woods well beyond the city and Loki pointed towards them "These woods are reportedly where a Kronan escaped capture and is hiding out. No soldiers are coming out here until morning since the Kronan has such good camouflage" he explained.

"Then what is that?" asked Sif pointing back towards town as a torch seemed to be following them.

"Hide" ordered Thor as the three ducked behind a fallen tree as the torch approached. They could hear three voices and they seemed to be having argument about who was the greatest warrior out of the three of them.

Thor peeked over the tree and could see three distinct shapes and could tell they were not any older than him. Sif looked over as well and sighed with annoyance "Perfect their here" she said as she stood up and began walking towards the group.

Loki and Thor jumped up and soon followed as Sif called out "Well, look who's out late at night" she said as the three turned to look at Thor, Sif, and Loki. "Your Majesties, I present to you Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg."

"Majesties?" questioned Hogun looking the two young men over.

"I am Thor Odinson and this is my brother Loki" replied Thor with a bright smile and a wave. The three new warriors looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah, we are supposed to buy that" stated Fandral getting an annoyed look from Thor and a shake of the head from Loki.

"Great, snuck out at night, risking a tongue lashing from Father, all to get laughed at by three people we don't even know" sighed Loki wondering why he ever agreed to do this.

Volstagg stopped laughing "Okay, so let's say you two are the princes of Asgard as you claim…what are you doing out here?"

Thor smiled widely "We intend to see a Kronan with our own eyes" he said proudly as Loki stood next to him looking into the woods.

"Well then our goals are aligned Thor" said Fandral stepping forward and offering Thor a handshake "How about we see this Kronan together then? It would be safer to do this as a team then separately" he reasoned.

Thor thought for a moment, he took an instant liking to these three and Sif "I think that's a good idea, the more the merrier" he said as he shook Fandral's hand the group of six headed into the woods.

The woods were darker than they had anticipated and they wandered for hours with no luck in finding a Kronan. Loki shook his head and whispered to Thor 'It's almost dawn we have to get back soon."

Thor looked at his brother and nodded before he turned back to the group they had traveled into the woods with "We need to get back before our Father realizes we are gone but please come to the palace this afternoon and we can do some training together. I will tell the guards to expect you when we get back."

"Hanging out in the palace, now that sounds like my kind of day" stated Fandral with a smile.

Hogun bowed "It would be an honor" he said with the night together proving in his mind that Thor and Loki were indeed who they said they were.

Volstagg's eyes grew large "There will be food, right?" he asked prompting a laugh from everyone.

Thor approached Sif "It would be an honor if the future Shield Maiden of Asgard would join us in training this afternoon" he said with a smile that melted hearts.

Sif opened her mouth when a tree cracked and Loki dove and tackled Thor and Sif to the ground as the tree barely missed them. "Thanks" she said to Loki as she turned her attention to what had knocked the tree over.

The Kronan was tall, towering over all the Asgardians and was almost half as tall as the tree it had knocked over. Kronan's were a large race of people who were made completely out of rocks. "Okay we saw the Kronan…let's get out of here now" stated Loki as he stood up. The group of six stood their ground as the Kronan seemed to be sizing them up.

"We have no weapons, we are definitely at a disadvantage here" reasoned Hogun. He had openly questioned what they would do if they did indeed run into the Kronan considering none of them besides Sif had brought a weapon with them, they had brushed off his questions with typical teenage bravado.

Sif stepped forward with her sword drawn "All of you get out of here. I will distract the beast so you can escape" she stated.

"Oh, I don't think so" said Thor as he lunged for the Kronan with the intention of punching his way to victory. He hit the Kronan square on the chin and cried out as his hand shattered. Thor held his hand as the Kronan delivered a back hand sending Thor flying. Sif charged as Loki made his way to check on his brother.

Thor was laying on the ground with his eyes closed "You okay?" Loki asked as he turned to see Sif with her sword and the others with large branches attempting to fight the Kronan. Loki was about to join them when he felt the air electrify. He turned and looked at Thor in time to see his eyes fly open and blue light fill his eyes.

Loki took a few steps back as Thor stood and lightning struck all around him. The Kronan turned his attention to Thor who looked at the beast. Sif and the others backed away as Thor slowly stepped towards the Kronan.

The Kronan snorted and lifted the tree it had knocked down and raised it to strike Thor who lunged with lightning pouring out of him. Thor struck the Kronan in the chin like he had earlier only this time there was a large explosion of energy and the Kronan was nothing more than a pile of rocks.

Everyone had been flattened by the wave of power but Thor could be heard in the middle of the destruction laughing.

 **Present**

Jane was floored by Thor's story and the sheer enormity of it dawned on her, this story was older than she could probably comprehend. Thor had lived several lifetimes already and by all accounts will live several more lifetimes, how could she ever be with a man who she could not grow old with? And how could Thor ever want to be with a woman that would grow old without him?

Thor finished his story to Jane explaining how after the battle with the Kronan, he was given Mjolnir and Sif and the Warriors Three were quickly made integral parts of defending Asgard. Jane seemed to be pondering something when there was a knock on the door and Frigga's servants had arrived with a selection of clothes for Jane. "Excellent" Thor said with a smile and hugged Jane. They will let me know when you are ready and I will come and escort you to dinner." The two kissed and Thor left the room to leave Jane to prepare for dinner with his family.


	12. Abandoned

**Asgard**

Thor had been waiting outside Jane's room for almost ten minutes when Volla came walking towards him from seemingly nowhere. Thor bowed respectfully as she smiled and bowed her head to acknowledge the God of Thunder. "It has been a long time, Thor" she said stopping to talk to the young prince of Asgard.

"It has", he replied, "Haven't seen you since you sent Sif and I on that wild goose chase to find your amulet in Nidavellir."

"Oh yes, that was quite the adventure for you if I recall. Dwarves were never very good at keeping their hands to themselves" she said chuckling along the way.

Thor looked the you fortune teller over, she had always been a friend to Asgard and its heroes but Heimdall telling him that Odin had been acting differently made Thor want to question her about the meeting and what was going on with Odin's mood.

"I cannot tell you what I told your father" she said as if she were reading his mind, "All I can tell you is that fate is approaching your family at a very high speed. Prepare yourself Odinson, only the ones who love you can save you" she said turning to walk towards the banquet hall where the dinner was to be held.

Thor moved to follow her to continue their conversation when Jane's door opened and she walked out in an elegant golden Asgardian dress. The air seemed to leave Thor's lungs, he stared as she made her way towards him.

Jane could feel her cheeks get hot and red as Thor stared at her, she got all the way up to him before he seemed to snap out of his stupor. "Good evening" he said offering his hand to Jane who smiled as she took it. They began to walk towards Darcy's room since the three of them would be heading to the feast together.

"You look incredible" he complimented as they stopped in front of Darcy's door to wait for her.

"Thank you, you look quite good yourself" she replied noting that the outfit Thor was wearing had no armor and was clearly some kind of Asgardian formal wear.

Thor smiled at her words "Well you are more than worthy of dressing up for" he stated as guards walked by and threw a few stares their way. Darcy's door opened the young former intern turned Shield agent entered the hall and interrupted the couple.

Darcy stopped in her tracks knowing that she had interrupted them "I could go back in if you guys want a little bit more time?" she jokingly asked as Jane turned bright red and Thor simply smiled.

Thor turned and offered his both of his arms to Jane and Darcy who took them as the trio began to walk towards the dining hall where the feast was being held. "So what exactly should we expect tonight?" asked Jane not wanting to embarrass herself in front of Thor's friends and family.

Thor smiled "My parents will be hosting the feast, Sif and the Warriors three will be there as well and will certainly provide quite a bit of entertainment trust me. Many others will be there as well, hopefully you have a good time and my mother will hopefully manage to convince my father to allow you to stay a little longer."

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked.

"My father wants you and Jane sent back to Earth, things are dangerous in the nine realms and while I don't want you in danger, I do want you to at least get a feel for Asgard before you go" he explained.

Odin sat in his chair in the dining hall where Frigga had spent the last hour pestering him about allowing the humans to stay longer on Asgard. He had told her everything he could, how war was imminent and that now is not the time, but as usual his wife was being very convincing.

"Thor wants her to be here with us one day, if war with Jotunheim happens it could be decades before she could come again, and if you send her back to Earth our son might very well decide to go with her" Frigga reasoned with her hand on Odin's.

Odin sighed at this idea, he didn't want to think that Thor would leave Asgard behind over the mortal but there was no time for his young foolishness, "Very well, they may stay one week and not a moment longer, War is coming and there is no place for them in it." He relented prompting a triumphant smile from Frigga.

The servants scurried around the dining hall ensuring that food and drinks were provided everywhere they were needed and that any messes were quickly cleaned up. The guards stood at their posts ever vigilant for attack, Thor approached the doors with Jane and Darcy. Guards opened the doors for them and the three entered the dining to rounding applause from the people lucky enough to have been invited.

Thor raised his hands in appreciation as the applause died down and the laughter and chatter resumed. Darcy looked around and spotted Odin at the head table watching them enter, she needed to speak with him for Fury but also understood that now was probably not the time.

Thor brought the two ladies to the head table where Odin and Frigga were sitting "Father, this is Jane Foster and her friend and intern Darcy Lewis."

"Former intern" whispered Darcy who got a massive elbow in the side from Jane who bowed to Odin.

Odin waved off the bow signaling her to stand straight "I am humbled and honored to be here" stated Jane hoping she was saying the right things to one of the most powerful beings in history.

"Thank you, Lady Foster" stated Odin who had stood showing that he was much bigger standing then he looked sitting down. "I welcome you to Asgard and hope that you and your friend have a good experience here. However, I'm afraid your stay must be kept brief. I will allow you to stay for one week but no longer." Thor smiled brightly at Odin and gave a knowing look to his mother who nodded his direction. "Now please enjoy the rest of the evening and your time here on Asgard." Odin finished speaking and sat back down and looked at his wife for approval.

Soon the three of them were surrounded by crowds of Asgardians and Jane latched on to Thor's arm and lost Darcy who was sucked into the crowd all asking questions about Earth and if it was still as primitive as it was the last time they were there. The questions came at Jane fast and furious until Thor pulled her away and brought her to the Warriors Three, "Jane these are my friends and closest comrades in battle…"

"I met them earlier" Jane stated with a smile realizing that Thor must have been awfully busy to have not talked with his friends unless of course they hadn't mentioned seeing her.

Thor turned red as he was brought into a massive hug by Volstagg, "It has been too long Thor" he stated with a big belly laugh. Thor smiled brightly as Fandral and Hogun greeted him similarly and the four began to question each other.

"Oh, have I missed you my friends" Thor stated with a toothy smile.

"Didn't miss us enough to stop by from time to time, or help us defend Asgard from Trolls, or the battle in Niflheim" stated Sif as she approached from behind the group.

"Niflheim?" Thor questioned turning to see the others who were looking rather melancholy.

"Yes, Niflheim…Hela attempted to escape from her prison and we almost completely lost the Valkyries who are now defending her prison with an even smaller force than they already were, all while tensions with Jotunheim have completely broken down to the brink of war" Sif explained as Thor's smile had completely vanished from his face.

"Why did no one come to get me?" he asked.

"Because we shouldn't have had to come and get you…because if you had any care for us or your parents or the people of Asgard whom you have sworn to protect, you would have been here and not vacationing on Earth with some mortal women you've known for less than a blink of an eye" yelled Sif prompting most of the chatter to stop and everyone to stare. Sif had tears welling up in her eyes as she turned and headed for the exit with a not so accidental bump into Jane who was left with embarrassed look and a very uncomfortable feeling.

Thor sighed depressingly as he turned to see Odin looking at him and knowing that Odin did not disagree with Sif. Thor looked at Jane and could see that she was uncomfortable and he took her hand and quickly led her out of the dining hall and back towards her room.

They got to Jane's door and Thor opened it getting Jane in, he heard Sif clear her throat behind him right before he was about to enter. He turned and could see her looking at him without any evidence of the tears that had seemed to be coming in the dining hall. "I'll be in shortly Jane" he told Jane as he closed the door and approached Sif.

"Not finished yet?" asked Thor with a slight angry tone to his voice.

"Did my words hurt you Odinson?" she replied with the same pissed off tone that she had in the dining hall.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been here but I am now" Thor answered hoping to resolve this argument quickly and move on.

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it" she replied raising her voice again "You abandoned your people Thor. You left us, instead of being here to help them the Valkyrie were all but destroyed less than twenty of them remain and even the ones who do are not anywhere near ready to defend the All-Father or Asgard. The attacks by the trolls cost us lives and the Jotuns are already fully prepared for a war against us." Thor sighed in frustration "I hope what you were doing on Earth after letting Loki go was worth all the people who paid the price for it."

"Then you should have come and get me…dragged me home. Send a raven…hell send anything to get my attention" replied Thor as his voice raised up in volume as well. Sif shook her head at Thor's response "What is it?" he shouted.

"We shouldn't have to come get you is the point Thor. You are supposed to be leading us, showing us the right path. You are supposed to be the next King of Asgard, once you are King you cannot just pop off to Earth and leave us defenseless against the darkness. You have to be better Thor, or Asgard will suffer for it" she explained turning to look over the city below the palace.

Thor sighed, she was right, he had abandoned his people to be with Jane and while being with her had been perfect it was not worth the cost of Asgardian lives. "Why didn't Father mention Niflheim to me when I spoke with him earlier?" Thor wondered out loud.

"The situation is under control now, and besides the Jotuns are the number one concern right now" explained Sif.

Thor nodded figuring that was the only explanation he could think of, "Not to mention the Dark Elves pushing onto Earth. I wish to deal with them before the battle with the Jotuns begins" he said getting Sif to turn to him.

"I'm sorry" Sif said knowing that she should not have said those things in such a public place. "It's just been difficult since you left for Earth and when you didn't come home…they just got worse."

"It would seem that way…" Thor thought for a moment "But Asgard is still standing and is still ruled by my father. So, I would say you did a rather nice job."

Sif chuckled at the response and hugged Thor who returned the hug happily. "Do not worry about what you said in there because you are right. I have been gone too long and the people of Asgard need me now more than ever." Thor gave the confident smile that Sif had fallen love with so long ago. "Good night Lady Sif…I shall see you soon and we can figure out what we are going to do to prepare Asgard for what is to come."

Sif nodded and walked away as Thor entered Jane's room and found her standing on the balcony looking into the night sky. Jane thought back to the months Thor had been on Earth with her after fighting his brother. He had said he was going home so many times but every time she would beg him to stay with her, her selfish need to have him around had cost lives and she would need to live with that.

Thor embraced her from behind as his arms and chest seemed to engulf her body, she had come to love the warmth and enjoyed the security of his presence but now she felt nothing but the cold knowledge that people died while she was enjoying his touch and company. "Don't let what Sif said bother you", he whispered into her ear hoping to sooth her guilty conscience, "none of what happened is your fault."

Jane simply stayed quiet as Thor held her and they looked into the sky, so many thoughts were crossing her mind but the most prevalent was "Could she ever be happy in his arms again?"


	13. Knowhere

**Knowhere**

The stench of Knowhere always appalled Loki but the loud flamboyant head floating in the middle of space always peaked his interest. He would sneak away there when he could get away from Odin's prying eyes and now that he was free he came here frequently to get information and frankly to get away from the Nine Realms.

However, today was not a social visit for the God of Mischief. Mangog had appeared from somewhere and Loki needed to know where he had come from. He knew of Odin so he could assume he knew of Thor and the rest of Asgard as well and he had never heard of any sort of dark magic capable of creating such a powerful beast.

Traveling from Alfheim had been more difficult since he had to work around Mangog to get to the secret path that lead to his small ship that he had stolen from some pirates soon after falling into the void so long ago. Loki turned down a side street and soon his destination came into view.

There was only one person who knew or could at the very least find out where Mangog came from and that person was Taneleer Tivan or as he was more commonly known as The Collector. Loki had dealt with the man before and enjoyed that the Collector did not accept currency but unique objects as payment for the various services he sold and despite being a businessman he was always fair.

The Collector lived in the largest building in Knowhere and he liked to call it his Museum it was filled with hundreds perhaps thousands of display cases all filled with various object and in some cases people deemed to be unique enough to be worth keeping and in the Collectors mind…saving. Some of the objects were fascinating, others were horrifying since several of them were former servants who had disappointed their master.

Loki entered and was quickly greeted by one of the Collectors servants, the pink skinned woman bowed and told Loki she would come to get him shortly. Loki nodded and began to look around the room and stopped when he saw a glint of light. He looked inside a glass case and looked at an elegant golden scepter that at the end broke into sharp points that surrounded some kind of blue crystal that was glowing as if it was somehow trying to get his attention.

"Find something interesting?" came the eccentric voice of the Collector who had managed to sneak up on Loki.

Loki was caught off guard but had managed to keep his composure as he turned away from the scepter and looked at the Collector. He was average height and build but his hair was tall almost adding half a foot to his height and it was white. He wore a very expensive outfit made from soft animal fur from some backwater planet nobody but him had heard of and he wore a pair of glasses that cleverly hid his eyes during a negotiation.

"I've never seen such a crystal before" remarked Loki shooting a quick glance at the scepter again while the Collector turned and walked away from the case.

"I was given a large box of the materials a few years ago, a dwarf managed to get his hands on a bit of Uru and other materials and attempted to escape Nidavellir with it…his ship made it…he didn't and know I have small useless nuggets of Uru laying around and then this Scepter. That scepter is the only piece he managed to create before whatever happened to him happened" explained the Collector who looked Loki over carefully.

Loki turned his attention away from the scepter and back to the task at hand "I need information" Loki stated staring into the glasses covered eyes of the Collector.

The Collector smiled "Nothing is free here…you know that" he replied as Loki summoned a weapon he had stolen from his time on Earth. The rifle had been stored magically by Loki for the last three months for the just this kind of occasion. The Collector nearly threw himself onto the table to look over the weapon.

"Primitive" he remarked as he went over every nook and cranny "but it is certainly the first of its kind that I have seen" he finished as he pulled the weapon up and handed it to his servant with a whisper of instructions. He then turned back to Loki "How may I help you?"

"There is a creature laying waste to Alfheim, I need to know where he came from and possibly how to stop him" Loki stated cutting to the chase.

The Collector narrowed his eyes "Since when does a would-be world conqueror worry about some kind of monster laying waste to an ally of his enemy?" he asked with a slight smile.

"The monster is clearly growing in power and if left unchecked he could do irreparable damage to not only Alfheim but many other worlds and it's hard to rule something if it's been destroyed" reasoned Loki as he nervously looked around, he felt as if he were being watched.

The Collector pulled out a log of some kind and searched the entries, "Well several of my looters end up on Alfheim but none reported a creature of note. What does it look like?"

Loki sighed "It's large, exterior of the beast is metal while the interior is some kind of energy or magic…called itself Mangog."

The Collector nodded "Hmmm, this is interesting one looter did mention seeing an Ulik the Rock Troll go off into an area of Alfheim that hadn't been explored in a long time."

"Where?" asked Loki almost shouting at the Collector. His mind flashed back to Mangog and his mention of Ulik, if the creature absorbed life forces and therefore memory Ulik very well could have been involved.

The Collector wrote down the coordinates for the woods on Alfheim and handed them to Loki who turned to leave "The Scepter is for sale at the right price", he stated bringing Loki to a stop. "It caught your eye and I bet you have plenty you could share with me" he said as Loki turned around a silent way of asking the price. "All I want is a map…a map to all those secret paths between worlds that you love to use so much, that kind of information is invaluable."

Loki thought for a moment, he could give the Collector what he wanted and get the Scepter as it had caught his eye. Those paths however were key to his survival and avoidance of Odin and the Frost Giants, selling the information to the Collector creates the possibility of someone purchasing or stealing it to get his location and that was something Loki could not risk. Loki shook his head "Have a good day Collector…I'm sure we will have business again" he said turning to leave his museum.

On his way out of the museum Loki spotted a slim alien with white skin and wispy brown hair with a large forehead and his skin was just starting to wrinkle. "Finally, it would seem the Collector is very busy these days" he remarked as Loki approached stealing another glance at the Scepter. The alien was standing next to the case and looked over as well, "Beautiful, isn't it?" he said causing Loki to look at him. "Very rare to see an Asgardian in this part of the universe."

Loki looked the alien over "Do I know you?" he asked stepping up and almost directly into the alien's face. The alien smiled with a toothy grin "It's never smart to comment on one within ear shot especially when he can easily throw you through a wall."

"Well, isn't this intriguing?" came the voice of the Collector. He strode out of the back and quietly slipped his arm between Loki and the alien. "The Trickster meets the Maw" he said as the two separated from each other. "Loki of Asgard, allow me to introduce you to Ebony Maw, a servant of a very powerful figure."

"That's enough Tivan" remarked Ebony Maw looking Loki in the eyes "I am here on business and I would see it done." Ebony looked as the Collector waved him to the main part of his museum. Loki scoffed and turned to leave, Ebony Maw turned and saw Loki steal another glance at the Scepter as he left. Ebony Maw smiled "Can't wait to see you again" he said in a whisper under his breath.

 **Asgard**

Thor entered the throne room and found his father talking with a few of his advisors, he looked up and could tell that Thor had something on his mind. He waved off his advisors and Thor waited for them to leave, "This is about Niflheim I suppose" Odin stated as he stood and walked down the steps that led to the throne to stand next to Thor.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened?" Thor asked hoping that Odin would simply answer and they could move on.

"The Valkyries were sent by me to handle the Hela situation. What happened to them was not your responsibility but it was an opportunity to teach you something." Odin explained as he walked Thor around the throne room. "A King is responsible for all things and sometimes we must face consequences for things that we had nothing to do with…something happens and people blame you even if it isn't your fault. A king must still be willing to take responsibility for things such as this not because it is his fault, but because it is his duty to do so."

Thor nodded "But it is my responsibility, protection of Asgard and the Nine Realms falls upon my shoulders" he explained with a grin from Odin.

"You have already learned this lesson since I assume you spoke with Sif after the incident at the feast" Odin said looking Thor in the eyes. Thor nodded "You cannot change things that have happened, and as King decisions you make will affect the people whom you protect and those who follow your orders with loyalty. Right or wrong Thor, you must always make a decision, there can be no hesitation. Always be prepared son, the hands of fate are always moving and never in ways that you suspect."


	14. Faradei's Assault

**Alfheim**

Aelsa watched as Faradei, her love, rode out of Ljosalfgard, the capital of Alfheim. Aelsa had been ruler of Alfheim for many years and had led her people in plenty of skirmishes against the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim but now a creature was massacring its way across the region and nobody could stop it. Aelsa was fair skinned and tall with long blonde hair and had been with Faradei, the greatest warrior Alfheim had ever seen for as long as anyone could remember. The two had grown up together and helped to foster some of the most peaceful times in Light Elf history. They had overcome hundreds of challenges and this would be no different, Faradei and his men would kill the creature and things would return to normal, she had no doubt.

Loki followed the Collectors coordinates and quickly found and followed the troll tracks from the edge of the woods "Luckily, subtlety and sneakiness are two things trolls often lack" he said to himself as he approached a clearing. He stopped just short of coming out and scanned the area hoping that nobody was around. He quickly noticed the run-down look of a village inside the clearing and also the remains of Ulik's trolls which was primarily their equipment. He stepped out and made his way to the center of the village, Loki pieced together that the trolls had dug their way into some kind of cave and Mangog must have been what came out.

He could make out some of the words on the rock ground but knew that the truth laid somewhere beneath him, luckily for Loki the words he could make out were a spell that Loki quietly repeated. The ground opened and stairs appeared out of nowhere, Loki descended into the cave and could see writing on the walls. Loki examined the writing and paintings and could make out a vague understanding of what was written. The language wasn't Asgardian, or any specific Elvish dialect he had seen but a mixture of the two.

Mangog was the result of a curse and clearly Odin was the one to suffer this curse, Odin had done many things over the generations to earn curses from individuals but very few even worked and the ones that did were generally ineffective…but this creature was no doubt a threat to Odin and Asgard. Loki thought for a moment, as he made his way out of the cave and back into the open air, Mangog was claiming souls and using them increase its power and intelligence, and it would only be a matter of time before Asgard comes to Alfheim's defense but by then it could be too late. Loki made his way through the woods "Should I warn Asgard? Or leave it to burn under the creature's foot?" he argued with himself as he reached the forests edge and heard a battle in the distance. Loki ran to a hill that overlooked a large plain and saw that the Elves were engaging Mangog.

Faradei was shocked when he saw the destruction that monster had caused, he had fought in many wars against the Dark Elves and had battled alongside Thor many times but nothing had caused this much damage in such a short amount of time. Faradei was fair skinned like most Light Elves and had long flowing blond hair, he wore his standard light armor that allowed him protection without sacrificing his speed and he was armed with his curved sword and his trusty bow and arrow. He lead his men to where the screams were coming from and found the creature making its way across a plain towards them from a village. The village was clearly burning and Mangog seemed to be showing no signs of wear and tear. "Stand down" he shouted wanting to give the monster a chance to surrender.

Mangog looked into the distance "I seek Odin, King of Asgard and Butcher of the Innocent" it shouted as it continued its walk towards Faradei and his men. It remembered everything now, the curse that had given it life thirsted for vengeance and Odin was the target. It watched as Faradei rode his horse left to right in front of his best fighters. The elves it had absorbed had taught it much of the Nine Realms. Faradei was the best the Light Elves had to offer and here he was riding into fight something he knew nothing of. The knowledge of the Light Elves and the Trolls had more importantly shown it that the only way to draw out Odin was to cause enough havoc and destruction to draw him out or find a way to Asgard to face him in his home.

Faradei drew his sword and his men followed suit, "This creature shall fall here and now" he shouted as he gave the sign for his men to charge. The elves all followed as Faradei led them into what he hoped and planned to be a victory that would shower them with love and admiration.

The large cavalry of Light Elves approached Mangog quickly and it flicked its wrist causing a huge wave of dark energy that knocked the first few rows of Light Elves off of their horses and into the galloping feet of the horses following behind them.

Faradei had managed to see the attack at the last second and was able to jump off his horse and land in front of the carnage that ensued afterward. He looked back and could see that many of his men were either dead or wounded after being trampled and that the traffic had stopped the charged and spooked the horse that were still standing. Faradei turned and could see that Mangog was still approaching them. "Dismount" he shouted as he raised his curved sword to his fighting stance. The elves that remained joined him at the front and formed a two rowed line that they hoped would overwhelm the beast.

Loki looked on in shock, "Get out of there you idiots" he muttered to himself from the hill overlooking the battle. Faradei was a proud warrior much like Thor and would never shy away from a fight. Mangog was not something you overwhelmed with numbers you needed skill and power to stop him, something nobody but Odin possessed at this point. Loki looked to the sky, "C'mon Heimdall, tell the old man what's happening and get this problem solved." He said to himself as he turned his attention back to the battle.

The line had failed miserably one strike from Mangog and broken through and now everyone was fighting on their own terms and everyone was losing. Faradei landed a few blows but the Mangog's armor was far too thick for such a strike to work. He did a few back flips to avoid a back handed strike that Mangog that killed a few more of Faradei's men. He grabbed his bow and arrow and fired several arrows that pinged off Mangog.

Mangog reached out keeping its senses aware of where Faradei was but it could feel its power and knowledge grow with each Elf that fell to his hand. Soul after soul joined the rest of his being and it grew tired of this charade as it punched the ground and unleashed a wave of energy that killed the elves that were left.

Faradei was covered with the bodies and the blood of warriors he had led into countless battles, enjoyed peace time with, and grown up with. He pulled himself to a sitting position and watched in horror as the souls of his friends entered the body of the monster that had killed them.

Loki stood and turned making his way towards his ship looking to escape. He could no longer afford to wait for Asgard to respond. Something needed to be done and it needed to be done right now.

Mangog closed its eyes enjoying the feeling of new souls joining its being, their strength and knowledge would serve it well in fulfilling its destiny and destroying Odin. Mangog heard the arrow get notched but allowed it to bounce harmlessly off its face. It turned to find the great and loved Faradei standing among the dead. "You have not yet won creature" he shouted at the top of his lungs notching and firing another useless arrow.

Faradei started walking towards Mangog firing arrows as he approached. He would fight till his last breath for his people, his fallen brothers and sisters that Mangog had already taken, and for his beloved Aelsa that he now knew he would never see again. "I'm sorry my love" he said continuing to fire his arrows. He fired every arrow he had and fell to his knees in front of the armored monster. He looked up with defeat in his eyes and Mangog looked him over.

Mangog may have been forged by curse and fueled with hate for Odin but seeing a warrior like Faradei on his knees with tears running down his face struck it. "This was his destiny?" it questioned to itself. "Taking all these lives just to take vengeance on a God that had lost control?", for a split second Mangog allowed doubt to enter its mind but soon pushed it away. Mangog grabbed Faradei by the neck and pulled him up to its eye level.

"You will never take Ljosalfgard" Faradei said defiantly before Mangog snapped his neck and absorbed his soul into his being.

Mangog felt something change when Faradei's soul joined the others. A surge of power flew through it and its mind was flooded with thoughts of Ljosalfgard and its Queen. The power Faradei added somehow meant more than the others and Mangog could almost feel its body trying to shift to accommodate for the power but it resisted the urge. Mangog laughed something in its mind told him that if it gathered enough souls it will become something more, something greater. Mangog stood and turned its path towards Ljosalfgard.


	15. All Roads Lead to Alfheim

**Asgard**

Darcy was floored by everything she had seen in Asgard but now she had a job to finish up, she had asked for a brief audience with Odin and was astonishingly invited to the Throne Room that afternoon. She entered and tried to let her very brief and rather forgettable Shield training take control but when she spotted Odin alone on his throne with his spear Gungnir in his right hand it all seemed to vanish from her memory.

She approached Odin who was clearly sizing her up and was clearly very much aware of what she had been sent to do. "You requested an audience with me…" he said with his commanding voice echoing all around Darcy. "I have chosen to meet with you Darcy Lewis as a favor to my son Thor but do not mistake our meeting as more than a show of respect. Heimdall has already informed me of your mission to open trade discussions between Earth and Asgard."

Darcy nodded "You are very well informed your majesty. We just want to foster as peaceful a relationship as we can between the Earth and Asgard." Darcy answered hoping her degree in Political Science would help her win the day.

"There is no quarrel between the Earth and Asgard and there is no reason for one to occur" replied Odin not wanting to spend more time on this topic than what was necessary.

"Not yet your majesty" replied Darcy prompting Odin to stare at her so intently she could have sworn he was looking into her soul. "Loki, your adopted son did come to Earth and start a fight and possibly more than that if our heroes hadn't stopped him."

Odin sighed, Loki once again found himself to be a thorn in Odin's side. Part of Odin wanted to smile since he knew that Loki would certainly be happy to promote such an annoyed feeling in his adopted father's mind but Odin kept his face stern in the face of Darcy Lewis. "A group of heroes that my true son Thor was a part of. The debt owed from Asgard to Earth for Loki's folly was paid when Thor aided your Avengers in stopping him. I am open to working with your people when the situation arises but I wonder what your people are hoping to gain from us aside from a powerful guardian."

Darcy sighed knowing that this was the important part of this whole conversation, Odin would know if she was lying but knowing how long he had been around he would certainly be understanding of her attempting to. "Earth is hoping to learn from Asgard any way that it can. Humanity has just been introduced to a universe that was even bigger than we ever imagined it could be."

Odin stood up and walked down the stairs to stand on the same level as Darcy "Your superiors seek to use Asgard and its position to gather strength and make itself more important than it is ready to be" he said walking past Darcy who followed behind him. Odin already had much to lose in regard to Earth when Loki pulled his stunt and opened a portal to Knowhere from Earth and allowed that human to fall through it and see what was on the other side. More importantly than that was the fact that it was quickly determined that Earth was where the portal originated from and that the little blue planet had quietly been sitting in its own little corner of the galaxy for a very long time. The genie was out of the bottle when it came to keeping the Earth out of the lime light but he must try to protect it as long as possible which meant keeping it a safe distance from Asgardian affairs.

"Perhaps if you were to meet with my superiors you could open up more substantial discussions about possible collaboration between Humans and Asgardians" Darcy said knowing that Odin had been lost in thought and probably heard very little of what she had to say.

Odin opened the door to the Throne Room and signaled for Darcy to go out into the hall "You have tried your best Darcy Lewis but I'm afraid that you and your superiors have wasted precious time and effort on a fool's errand, farewell" he said as Darcy quietly nodded and left the room and headed back to her own.

 **Svartalfheim**

Malekith stood at the ready awaiting for word of Asgard coming to Svartalfheim to stop his invasion of the Earth. He had long awaited his opportunity to claim Asgard for himself and his time was almost here. He would allow his army to distract the forces that Asgard would send while he would sneak away with Kurse and a small detachment and claim the Observatory and wait for his surviving army to join him on Asgard. Many of the Dark Elves would die but taking the Observatory would cut Asgard's military from home and allow him to take the throne and rule Asgard for the rest of time.

Kurse entered Malekith's chambers "My lord we have received word that some monster is rampaging across Alfheim" he reported with a hint of excitement. Kurse had long dreamed of bringing the Dark Elves to Alfheim and making a life there, rebuilding, repopulating and maybe make things better for his people there. Alfheim had always been the goal for the Dark Elves and this monster had cut its way through the Light Elf defenses and was about to do clear out any resistance for a Dark Elf invasion. "The creature is about to attack Ljosalfgard and has already killed Faradei."

Faradei's death caught Malekith's attention, Faradei had long held back previous invasions but with his death Alfheim would be weaker than ever, Asgard would need to send an army to stop him from taking the city and it was an opportunity to take Asgard with even less effort than his plan already called for. Malekith smiled "Sacrifice the weak rabble so that Asgard will be his once and for all" he said in his mind knowing that Kurse would not understand the great mind of Malekith at work.

Malekith turned to Kurse "get all of our ships and men into the air and get us to Alfheim as soon as possible. We shall claim whatever the monster leaves behind" he ordered.

 **Asgard**

Darcy entered her room after what was supposed to be their final dinner on Asgard, they were returning home tomorrow and she was going to have to explain to Fury why Odin had completely shut down any chance of collaboration between Earth and Asgard. She washed her face and wiped it off with a towel and was surprised when she looked in the mirror and saw a man standing behind her.

Darcy was about to scream when Loki's cold hand covered her mouth and he calmly spoke into her ear "Relax, if I wanted to hurt you, I already would have" this seemed to calm Darcy and Loki removed his hand and she quickly turned to face him.

Darcy pulled her taser out and held it up between her and the crazy trickster god who had attacked Earth a few months prior. He held up his hands hoping to get her to calm down but Darcy simply turned up the voltage on her taser. "What do you want?" she huffed out sounding less confident than she had meant to.

Loki slowly dropped his hands "I'm here because I frankly need your help or we are all in grave danger" he said knowing that he did not have the luxury of time, Mangog may very well be approaching Ljosalfgard already and the longer he took to convince Darcy to help the more powerful Mangog would become. "I just need you to pass a message to Odin for me, there is a monster called Mangog attacking Alfheim and it continues to grow in strength if nothing is done soon it will be too late to stop it" he said quickly as realization that he was standing in the proverbial hornets nest.

"Okay?" Darcy said finding herself actually believing the God of Lies, Loki smiled innocently and turned to make his escape when Darcy spoke again. "So how am I, a girl from Earth who knows very little about Asgard or Alfheim or whatever supposed to know these kind of details and make that sound even remotely coherent?" she asked and Loki sighed, the girl was right Odin would never believe her and Mangog would go unchallenged.

Loki turned and approached Darcy "How good are you at lying?" he asked knowing that he had a long night ahead of him.


	16. Reunion

**Alfheim**

The horror of defeat was something that Aelsa had never faced before and not something she had faced without Faradei to stand with her. The creature had come within view of Ljosalfgard which of course meant that Faradei had failed and the Light Elves were on the brink of complete devastation. She looked at the only advisor she had left, Hrinmeer, he was a fearful man who often tried to weasel his way out of any problems that he could. Aelsa rarely if ever accepted council from Hrinmeer but with Faradei gone and Ljosalfgard on verge of collapse she found herself with very little choice.

Hrinmeer was weakly even for the lanky builds of most elves but his ability to employ diplomacy was what had gotten him to his position within the royalty of Alfheim, but he feared that diplomacy would not save Alfheim or him this time. His scouts had just informed him that Dark Elf ships had just landed a few hours away from the city. "The Dark Elves must have conjured this creature to destroy us for them" he hypothesized to Aelsa who quietly nodded as she looked out into the field surrounding the walls of Ljosalfgard.

Aelsa weighed her options, she could stand and fight to the last and hope to defeat the creature but without Faradei that would certainly end up being an impossible task, they could attempt to withstand a siege from the creature and the Dark Elves but even that would eventually prove too much for the city to withstand. She could attempt to flee the city with as many civilians as she could but what good would that do without her army they would not last more than a few weeks. Aelsa only had one viable option, "Send word to Asgard of the Dark Elf invasion…we need their help and we need it now."

 **Asgard**

Darcy was almost hyperventilating as she walked down the hall to the throne room, she had asked one of the guards to tell Thor to meet her in the throne room so she could tell him about something. She reached the door, a guard stood next to her and looked her over from top to bottom.

Darcy and Loki had been up most of the night preparing her story for Odin, Loki had been very specific that she needed to be as honest looking as she could be. Loki had left after she laid down for a few hours and he hadn't reappeared yet which just made Darcy even more nervous.

The doors to the throne room opened and Darcy spotted Odin sitting in his throne very much like he had been the day before when she had briefly spoken with him. His eye once again pierced her soul as she walked towards the throne. Thor was standing in front with Jane and his mother. Darcy's shoes echoed in the silence of the throne room as she approached the throne, the guard had followed her the whole way and stood close behind her.

Odin broke the silence "It is rare that people who are not royalty get an audience with the King of Asgard, much less two days in a row. You are quite the rarity Lady Darcy."

Darcy was sweating her nervousness was beginning to get the better of her, she needed to get this over quickly before she stopped breathing out of nervousness. "I had a dream last night, a dream that a monster was attacking a city."

Thor looked at Odin who was as still as stone "What kind of monster?" he asked.

Odin stood "This was just a dream Darcy Lewis" he walked down the stairs and then turned to leave the room.

"They looked like Elves from Lord of Rings" she said quickly before Odin could, Odin was who she had to convince.

Odin turned and looked back and Thor moved closer to Darcy "So the elves are being attacked by some monster?" Thor asked rhetorically.

Odin began to approach Darcy slowly with Gungnir in his hands "Dreams are just dreams Thor" he said as he got closer and closer to Darcy who stood her ground surprising even herself.

Thor turned to Frigga who had yet to speak "Mother, you once told me that dreams can also be prophecies, that the universe sometimes grants us visions so that we can be prepared to stop them. What if Darcy is having such a dream?"

Frigga shrugged her shoulders "That is true but I've never heard of a human having a prophetic dream about Elves" she stated as Odin continued his slow march towards Darcy.

Odin could already see it all happening, prophetic dreams were possible but Darcy Lewis was certainly incapable of having such dreams unless she had always had them and if she had then Heimdall would have already told Odin of her. This was something else, this was mischief at work and Odin intended to draw it out.

Odin came to a stop a few inches from Darcy and leaned down to whisper in her ear "Where is he?" he asked quietly and sternly. Darcy nearly choked, she had failed. Thor and the others were still discussing her lie that Loki had promised would work but Odin was clearly not tricked. "Tell me where he is or I will have no choice but to make you tell me."

"I don't know" she whispered back.

Odin sighed, he believed the girl when she said she didn't know where Loki was but he also knew that Loki would certainly be watching. Odin raised Gungnir in an attacking stance towards Darcy who froze under his intense stare.

Jane leapt without thinking and moved to put herself between Odin and Darcy when the guard behind Darcy sprang into action. He put his hand on Darcy's shoulder and he shimmered for a brief second.

Loki should have known that Odin would see through his deception but despite his thirst for destruction he had put the girl in harm's way and had no intention of letting Odin harm her if he could help it. Once Odin made his move, Loki made his. He pushed back on Darcy's shoulder and called his staff forward and placed the end into Odin's chest, and the two locked eyes for the first time since his fall into the void.

Odin had guessed right, Loki was waiting in the wings and he had been drawn out of hiding. Odin could now make things right, he could stop this war with Jotunheim before it started and maybe he could change his future.

Frigga nearly collapsed at the sight of her husband raising his weapon towards a human woman whom their son had brought as a guest, but she did collapse when Loki appeared to seemingly protect her. Her family was back together even if they were at each other's throats.

Thor raised his hand instinctively and called Mjolnir and he threw himself between his father and brother. Loki had attempted to use Darcy for something and Thor needed to know what, he had promised his new Avenger friends that if Loki caused trouble again he would put an end to it, he only hoped now was not that time.

Jane was still in the process of moving when Thor leapt past her and got himself between Loki and Odin and she moved past the two brothers with their father and checked on Darcy who seemed to almost be in a stunned state of mind. She stood behind and moved her friend away from the danger.

"Well if it isn't the would-be conqueror" sneered Odin as his stare down with Loki continued unhindered by Thor's presence.

Loki smirked and shook his head "Thought I would come home and visit, kidnapper" he responded as Thor used his strength to push Odin and Loki apart.

"Enough" Thor shouted as he pointed Mjolnir at Loki, Odin raised energy within Gungnir when Thor then turned and pointed Mjolnir at him. Thor could see the look of shock cross Odin's face "Enough" he stated again much more sternly than Odin was used to be talked to. Odin lowered Gungnir and allowed the situation to play out.

Loki stood straight up while keeping himself ready to move "So this is what I get for coming to warn you?" he said shaking his head in disappointment.

Thor looked at Loki "So you snared Darcy into helping you with something you could have easily just came to me about" he responded taking a step towards Loki.

"Sorry but things didn't go very well for me last time we were all home together" replied Loki and Thor's face grew stern.

"Whose fault was that?" Thor questioned quietly as Loki's face broke for a split second and Thor could have sworn he saw a hint of regret.

"This is clearly some kind of trick" stated Odin from behind the brothers.

"I swear there is a monster that calls itself Mangog rampaging across Alfheim, he killed Faradei yesterday and is no doubt descending on Ljosalfgard as we speak. We don't have time to discuss this, you must go to Alfheim and stop the creature before it gets stronger" Loki explained as Thor backed away and found himself equal distance from Loki and Odin.

Odin shook his head "Why hasn't Heimdall warned us of this monster yet?" asked Thor knowing that part of Heimdall's job was to look for threats.

"That was a question I was wondering myself actually" answered Loki as he looked to Odin for an answer. The doors to the throne room opened and Sif and the Warriors Three entered the room.

"You" Sif shouted as she launched herself at Loki quickly got Loki to the ground and pinned him. "Guards bring me chains" she said as guards from outside the room sprang into action. Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun snickered as Loki was cuffed and brought to his feet and kept still by Sif standing by him.

Odin approached and moved past Thor to come face to face with Loki "You have caused a great deal of problems for Asgard" he said. "You shall be placed in the dungeon until I can come up with a proper punishment for you."

"What about the monster?" asked Thor as he grabbed Loki by the arm preventing Sif from taking him away.

"My king" rang the voice of Heimdall, who moved quickly towards the group. If Heimdall was surprised by Loki he did not show it and looked to the All-Father, "Alfheim is being invaded by the Dark Elves and Queen Aelsa calls for aid. She says a monster has pounded its way through their defenses and the Dark Elves have just arrived."

Thor looked at Loki who gave him an "I told you so" look and Thor then turned his attention to his father who seemed to be weighing what he was told.

"Why didn't you tell us of this monster sooner?" asked Thor prompting Heimdall to turn to him.

"I can only focus on so much" Heimdall replied, "The All-Father asked me to focus on the Frost Giants and Dark Elves."

"You did well Heimdall, send word to our defenses to go on high alert." Odin ordered as he stepped up towards his throne where he took a seat. "Heimdall, I'm afraid that I must ask you to lead Sif and the Warriors Three to Ljosalfgard where you will attempt to thwart this creature." Heimdall bowed and walked off as he needed to prepare himself.

Thor looked around "Why are you sending Heimdall? He must be here to operate the Bifrost."

"Because he isn't sending an army…he can't leave Asgard completely defenseless in case the Frost Giants decide to attack" stated Loki with a slight smile "He will let the Elves die if he must in order to keep Asgard safe."

"Thor, you will travel to Alfheim and find Malekith the leader of the Dark Elves and defeat him. This monster must be his doing and if he is defeated the creature may very well fall as well not to mention his army will scatter" instructed Odin.

Thor was about to speak up when Loki spoke before him "I promise you, that Mangog is not the work of the Dark Elves" said Loki knowing that the Dark Elves had nothing to do with Mangog based on his original confrontation with the beast.

"Silence!" shouted Odin making Loki feel like a small child again "I will not have you trick and lie your way in these halls ever again. Thor will do as I ask." Odin sighed and thought for a moment. "We need to have the focus be on Thor and not on Heimdall and the others…Thor, you will use the Bifrost to approach Malekith and Heimdall, Sif and the Warriors Three will use one of the secret paths between worlds so that they can infiltrate Ljosalfgard and help its defenders."

Loki laughed as Odin finished "Heimdall doesn't know those paths that well, they're more likely to end up on the other side of Alfheim then Ljosalfgard" he said as the guards moved to take him to the dungeon.

"I am aware of that, which is exactly why you are going to lead them into Alfheim" stated Odin with a smile.

Loki's smile vanished and he started shouting excuses as to why he could not possibly lead them while Sif dragged him out of the throne room with the Warriors Three following close behind.

"What if Loki is right? What if the monster is not a creation of the Dark Elves?" asked Thor as he looked at Jane and Darcy who had chosen to remain silent for the tense family meeting.

"If that is the case, then when you are done with Malekith you will handle this Mangog" instructed Odin. Thor bowed and waved for Jane and Darcy to follow him out of the throne room.


	17. Brotherly Talk

**Asgard**

Thor led Jane and Darcy to Jane's room quickly "I need you both to stay here until I return, I'm sorry but I'm afraid we are out of time. After I return you will go back to Earth, I will try to visit when I can but with how things are here it may be a long time before I can do that" explained Thor as he could see Heimdall and the others heading towards the nearest end of the Bifrost Bridge.

Jane was at a loss for words as Thor looked back at his fellow warriors heading off to battle including his estranged brother Loki. "Be careful and thank you for bringing me here. It's been incredible and just focus on getting back to me in one piece" she said with a smile hoping it would hide her worry.

Thor nodded and pulled Jane in for a hug and kiss, they parted and Thor gave her one more smile before turning and making his way towards the Bifrost Bridge to join the others. Jane watched Thor disappear with Heimdall, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three. She sighed as Darcy opened the door to the room and the two headed in.

Frigga stood on a balcony that overlooked the path to the Bifrost Bridge from the palace and shook her head as her two sons headed off into a situation that did not have nearly enough information about. Odin came to stand beside her "If either of my sons die on Alfheim, I'll never forgive you" she stated as she turned away and left Odin to himself.

Odin did not turn to watch her go and instead found his mind drifting to Volla, she had said his time would be coming soon, it was beginning to dawn on Odin that what if this is it? What if this Mangog succeeded in killing him and everything fell upon Thor far sooner than anyone had ever considered. Odin needed to make sure that things were taken care of for Asgard in case his time was indeed ending.

Thor had grabbed Loki and was leading him ahead of the others, Loki looked at Thor "You don't need me to do this you know. Simply use the Bifrost to send Heimdall and the others and yourself to Alfheim whether they know all of you are there or not is irrelevant since Mangog is not working for Malekith" Loki reasoned as they walked across the rainbow bridge towards the Observatory.

"Just do your part Loki and I will do mine" replied Thor without even looking at Loki who rolled his eyes. "I had hoped that you would use the second chance I gave you find a new life for yourself and yet here you are."

Loki shrugged "Guess this is what I get for not abandoning you and Asgard to the fury of Mangog. What's the expression? No good deed goes unpunished."

Thor shook his head "There was no need for the deception, I would have believed you had you come to me. Instead you dragged my friend into this and got yourself captured."

"Well you could always just let me go on Alfheim and next time a monster is rampaging his way towards Asgard, I'll simply ignore it and walk away" Loki said with a slight chuckle.

Thor shook his head "So Mangog killed Faradei?"

Loki's face turned somber "Yes, I'm sorry. I know he was a friend of yours."

Thor nodded "He was a friend and he was quite the warrior himself. Mangog killing him means that the beast should not be underestimated."

Loki looked at Thor "You should work together with Heimdall and the others to destroy Mangog and then handle Malekith and the Dark Elves. I'm telling you Mangog is the real threat here" pleaded Loki as the Observatory came into view.

Thor sighed "I believe you brother, I do…but I will not go against father's plan. Everything that has happened with us and Jotunheim has hurt him, he's not the man he was when you attempted to destroy Jotunheim. I will dispatch Malekith quickly and then join the others against Mangog as father wishes" explained Thor as they came to the Observatory. He put his hand on Loki's shoulder "Be careful brother, despite what you may think I do care about you."

Loki nodded as Heimdall approached "Where is the path to Alfheim?" he asked knowing that the brothers were done speaking.

Loki thought for a moment "We need to go to Svartalfheim first and then to Alfheim from there" explained Loki.

"Why? Is there not a path on Asgard to get to Alfheim?" asked Heimdall curious about the secret paths between worlds that had eluded his gaze for such a long time.

Loki looked at Heimdall "There is a path but Mangog absorbs the souls of his victims and their memories. Unlike Odin, I am not underestimating Mangog. If we take a direct path from Asgard to Alfheim and Mangog kills one of you he will then have a direct path back. It's safer to limit information about these paths as much as we can."

Sif scoffed "Or perhaps you wish to keep this information to yourself so you can use them to escape once we arrive" she said with Volstagg holding her shoulder hoping to calm her down.

Loki looked at Sif and smiled "Guess you'll just have to trust me."

Heimdall nodded "Loki is right, going to Svartalfheim first is a safer option, but I assure you Loki…you will not be getting away from me" he finished as he began activating the bridge to Svartalfheim.

Thor came to Sif and the Warriors Three "Good luck my friends and be careful. I'll finish Malekith quickly and join you in Ljosalfgard as soon as I can."

"No worries. I'm sure we'll have it handled and probably won't even need you" boasted Fandral with a smile. Thor smiled back when the Observatory activated and Sif and the Warriors Three joined Heimdall and Loki as the bridge opened to Svartalfheim. Thor watched as they entered and were transported to Svartalfheim.

Thor took a deep breath and was about to realign the Bifrost when his father's voice called out from behind. "Thor" he said as father and son came face to face. "When you get back we have a lot to discuss. Focus on what you need to do and finish this as quickly as you can."

Thor nodded and Odin opened the Bifrost Bridge to Alfheim "Here goes nothing" Thor said to himself as he stepped through to Alfheim.


	18. Dealing with Malekith

**Alfheim**

Thor stepped out from the Bifrost and found himself a few miles away from the plains around Ljosalfgard. He heard the Dark Elves before he saw them as they marched towards the city not realizing that the God of Thunder stood between them and their objective. As much as Thor wished to turn and head for Ljosalfgard he kept his focus on the task at hand.

Malekith was at the head of his army as they continued their approach hoping that the monster they had heard about would both distract and weaken the Light Elf defenses enough for a quick easy victory for Alfheim. He looked at Kurse, his faithful servant who had helped him reach this point. Kurse was the power behind Malekith and now Malekith would get what he always wanted and nobody was going to stop him.

Kurse saw the Bifrost come down first and immediately knew who was awaiting them on the top of the hill. He signaled for the army to stop and he followed Malekith to the top of the hill where Thor was waiting for them.

 **Ljosalfgard**

Heimdall was pleasantly surprised when they went through the secret path from Svartalfheim to Alfheim and found themselves in the place where Loki said they would end up, he had half expected a trap and betrayal. He scanned the area and realized that the defenses within the city had already failed and that Mangog was already in the process of assaulting the palace. "Hurry" he said as he made his way to the destroyed city gates of Ljosalfgard.

Sif pushed Loki to follow Heimdall with the Warriors Three following close behind them. Loki sighed annoyingly as they entered the now decimated Elvish city. Bodies were laid throughout the streets as they ran to find the creature before he did even more damage than he already had. "He's not absorbing everyone anymore" Loki remarked as they made their way to the palace.

"Does it matter?" asked Hogun from behind as the screams grew louder.

Loki thought for a second "Mangog was absorbing as much life and knowledge as it could when I saw it last…if its ignoring the weak and small it probably doesn't need much more power or knowledge" explained Loki as they came around the corner to find the gate to the palace destroyed and Light Elves fleeing for their lives.

 **Plains of Alfheim**

Thor was not surprised when Malekith appeared with the large elf from Earth by his side. "Kurse right?" he shouted remembering what the Dark Elf had called him back on Earth. Kurse nodded and looked Thor over very carefully.

Malekith smiled "All alone Asgardian?" he asked knowing that with his army behind him Thor would be unable to prevent him from going to Ljosalfgard and eventually Asgard.

Thor shrugged "Yes, I'm afraid the monster attacking the city is proving to be the bigger deal so here I am getting the light duty."

Malekith snarled but a hand on the shoulder by Kurse seemed to bring him back to reality "You can't stop us all" announced Malekith as the Dark Elf army joined Malekith and Kurse at the top of the hill.

"True, but the army can get past me. Mangog will simply destroy them when they get to the city" stated Thor hoping the truth of his words might just get through to Malekith. Kurse looked around, Thor was being truthful.

"That creature is insignificant compared to what is at stake here" explained Malekith as he stepped forward with Kurse very close behind. "I will do whatever it takes to reach Asgard" he stated prompting Kurse to stop walking.

"Asgard?" Kurse said to himself as Malekith continued towards Thor. Malekith continued to speak to Thor but Kurse had his mind elsewhere, the Warrior's words were beginning to spin in his head. Malekith's goals were not the same as his own and in the best interest of the Dark Elves.

"This monster?" asked Kurse getting both Thor and Malekith's attention "What does it want exactly?"

Malekith was scolding Kurse with his eyes but Thor spoke "It's killing everything in its path trying to gain more power and knowledge, he is apparently coming after my father but if he succeeds I doubt he would stop after that. This threat does not end with Odin it is merely only beginning."

Kurse weighed his options, he could see the smoke above the city from where he stood. The entire Dark Elf army would have had trouble taking the city and this monster was doing it singlehandedly, he looked around and could see the death around them, clothes blowing in the wind, the smell of blood, and sense of fear. This was not a battle they could win and more importantly Kurse was beginning to doubt that Alfheim would even be worth the trouble at this point.

Malekith raised his hand "End this Asgardians useless small talk" he ordered as the Dark Elves began to charge against Thor.

"Stop!" shouted Kurse bringing the entire attack to a halt. Malekith turned with a look of anger and shock. Kurse turned his back to Malekith and looked at the army "Go to the hill overlooking the city and wait for me there and then we will decide our next move" he ordered with the Dark Elves stunned and not moving.

One elf stepped forward "We serve Malekith not you freak" he said which was greeted with hand to his throat as Kurse lifted him into the air in plain sight of everyone.

"This isn't about who's in charge anymore…this is about the survival of our race" Kurse explained as the last light of life vacated the elf's eyes.

The rest of the army looked on and then looked to Malekith who was clearly steaming, all the while Thor looked on from behind Malekith unsure of how to proceed. The army began a slow march away as Kurse turned back towards Malekith and Thor.

 **Ljosalfgard**

Mangog was slowly approaching Aelsa the Queen of Alfheim, she had drawn her sword and was ready to go down fighting when it heard them enter. "Ahh, so the warriors of Asgard have finally come to the party" Mangog said as it turned to find Heimdall, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three with weapons drawn.

Loki was still chained up "Can I get my hands free here?" he asked not wanting to be here in the first place much less be here with his hands tied.

"No!" said Sif and the Warriors Three in unison.

Aelsa approached Mangog slowly and quietly from behind as he looked upon the new threat "For Faradei" she whispered as she struck Mangog who didn't even flinch when the sword hit him, he turned his attention to her and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air. Sif launched herself at Mangog and struck it with her sword distracting Mangog enough for Aelsa to break free and deliver another strike.

Volstagg and Hogun approached to enter the fray when Mangog unleashed a wave of energy from its body that pushed all the warriors back. Mangog turned around and charged Aelsa stomping on her "No" shouted Sif knowing that the Queen of Alfheim was gone. Sif moved to charge again when Heimdall's hand shot up to stop her.

"We have to do this together" Heimdall said getting a nod from Sif who stood behind Heimdall with the Warriors Three falling in behind her. Loki was trying to find somewhere to go and get out of the way.

Mangog looked at the challengers and let out an excited giggle, Mangog had grown bored and finally it would be able to challenge itself. Mangog moved before the Asgardians and tackled them sending the group through a wall and out into the courtyard of the Ljosalfgard.

Loki had managed to avoid the attack and stood up to look out over the city, the destruction caused by Mangog was absolute. He hoped to get to somewhere far away from Ljosalfgard when Mangog turned and looked back at Loki from the courtyard "Where do you think you're going?" it shouted as it raised its hand and fired an energy blast at Loki. Loki avoided the attack but it caused the palace to crumble around him forcing him to leap to the courtyard where the others already were.

 **Plains of Alfheim**

Malekith was steaming as Kurse stepped forward placing himself in the middle of Malekith and Thor, Thor seemed distracted by Kurse and Malekith decided to take advantage of the situation. Malekith launched into the air and fired a magic blast hitting Thor in the chest.

Thor was knocked backwards as Malekith continued the attack and fired several blasts at Thor keeping the Asgardian off balance. Thor managed to deflect a few of the blasts with Mjolnir as Kurse stepped back and allowed the fight to continue. Malekith got up close and personal delivering a few punches to Thor as he tried to block the blows but was failing to do so.

Malekith raised his fist to deliver another blow when Thor caught his fist, Thor stood up and forcibly lowered Malekith's fist. Malekith struggled against Thor's incredible strength and Thor delivered a headbutt that knocked Malekith for a loop and then landed a punch to the midsection that sent him flying across the plain.

Thor threw a quick glance at Kurse who was simply watching the fight take place "Mangog is a threat to us all, we could be facing extinction if we don't stop him right now" pleaded Thor as Malekith picked himself up off the ground.

Malekith shot a scornful look at Kurse "nothing will stop me, I will destroy you and then I will take Asgard for myself, this Mangog is simply giving me what I want" he said to Thor launching himself at the god of thunder.

Thor raised Mjolnir above his head and summoned a bolt of lightning that fired into Malekith sending the Dark Elf flying. Thor then used Mjolnir to follow close behind him.

Kurse considered following but instead chose to see Mangog up close. As he turned and walked the opposite direction of Thor and went to the hill overlooking Ljosalfgard.

 **Ljosalfgard**

Loki stood up from the rubble and looked out, he could see the light elves fleeing for their lives. His ears were still ringing from the explosion of Mangog's attack and the fall from the palace to the courtyard. He swore he heard of crack of thunder and then looked to see Heimdall and the others fighting Mangog.

Heimdall was caught off guard by the quickness of the monster, a large beast like this should not be able to move like this. The armor that served as the creature's skin was deflecting most of their blows but Heimdall could see that the creature was at least taking some damage from their assault.

Loki looked at his handcuffs and attempted to use magic to dismantle them but found that they had been somehow magic proofed by Odin. "Of course, now I'm stuck here and I can't even defend myself" he said to himself before Fandral dodged an energy blast that landed near Loki knocking him back into the rubble he had climbed out of.

Sif spun and saw her opening as Mangog swung a fist toward Volstagg, she moved faster than she ever had and drove her sword through Mangog's chest. The monster cried out in pain before delivering a back hand that sent Sif and Hogun back.

Mangog grabbed Sif's sword and pulled it out of it's chest and flung the sword away as dark energy poured out of the wound.

Heimdall kicked Sif her sword back and the five warriors of Asgard readied to continue the fight. They were about to charge when Mangog began to laugh "Well, that is certainly a strange reaction to a sword through the chest" said Fandral as the five watched cautiously. Mangog stood at its full height as the dark energy that was spilling out returned and the wound closed as if nothing had happened.

"It heals!" shouted Hogun.

"What kind of monster is this?" asked Volstagg as the group charged again.

 **Asgard**

Odin watched all of it unfolding before him, Thor was going to defeat Malekith but Mangog was something else entirely, the monster's ability to heal had changed everything that Odin had thought. He needed to do something and he needed to do it now, he looked around and spotted Frigga standing with Jane and Darcy.

Odin sighed and went to the group of women, "I need your help" he said to them. Jane and Darcy looked at each other confused and nodded as Odin frowned at the worried look on his wife's face. "I need you to get to Volla and bring her here to speak with Thor once he returns, she will know what he needs to know" he said as he approached his wife and whispered into her ear.

As Odin spoke into Frigga's ear, Jane began to wonder what the All-Father was saying to make his Queen begin to sob.

 **Plains of Alfheim**

Thor landed as Malekith pulled himself up very slowly, the lightning blast had clearly had its toll and Thor could tell the fight was over. Malekith stared at Thor with disdain as he held his midsection and blood began to trickle from his mouth. Malekith was overmatched and he knew that for sure now, Kurse had abandoned him and now the son of Odin was about to finish him off once and for all. Malekith scanned the area looking for an escape, he was a survivor after all and he would find a way to survive this.

Thor was going to continue the fight when his mind shifted to Sif and the others, this fight was over, Malekith was finished and he needed to return to help the others. "I'm giving you this one chance Malekith, give up this fight and walk away now" Thor said as Malekith seemed to weigh his options. "I don't want to kill you Malekith but I will" he said as he started to call more lightning.

Malekith was out of time and options and made the survivor choice, he dropped to his knees and raised his hands in surrender. Thor calmed his power and turned flying back towards the city and the defeated Malekith rose to his feet and began the long walk back to his ship where his escape was assured.

 **Hills overlooking Ljosalfgard**

Kurse saw the smoke from the city long before he got through the ranks of the Dark Elf army and to the top of the hill. Kurse saw the destruction and realized that taking Alfheim was no longer an option for the Dark Elves they needed a new home and there was not one on Svartalfheim or in Alfheim.

He sighed before turning to his lieutenants "Get back to the ship and get it ready to leave, the rest of you scavenge what you can, we can't stay here and we can't return home" he said as his men moved quickly and Kurse began the long march to the ship and to whatever future the Dark Elves had. He looked up and saw Thor fly past them toward the city, Malekith had lost and now Kurse hoped that the Asgardian could stop the monster that had done so much damage.


	19. Battle of Alfheim

**Ljosalfgard**

Mangog watched carefully as Sif and the Warriors Three surrounded Heimdall who was recovering from the last attack from Mangog. He savored a chance to finish them off, their souls would give him more power and knowledge and get him closer to Odin. Volstagg charged with Hogun as Sif and Fandral waited for their moment to strike while Mangog was distracted. Volstagg swung his ax which Mangog deflected and delivered a blow to Hogun who was moving in on the other side. Fandral jumped in landed a strike with his sword but he was quickly kicked back by Mangog sending him flying through some rubble as Sif charged.

Sif raised her sword and hit Mangog in the shoulder, Mangog reached out with its left hand and grabbed Sif by the throat. Sif struggled against the grip as Mangog lifted her into the air. Sif held the gaze of the monster as she felt the air being sucked from her lungs, she kicked and she punched but the creatures grip was too strong. She was about to pass out when she heard the most beautiful sound in all the nine realms, as thunder echoed through her ear drums.

Mangog looked up just in time to see Thor coming with a lightning blast that connected sending Mangog flying through several walls of the city. Mangog let go of Sif as Thor launched himself in pursuit of Mangog. Mangog stood as Thor landed in front of him and delivered several blows with Mjolnir, Mangog was shaken by the attack. Thor swung Mjolnir again but Mangog caught Thor's arm and punched Thor in the midsection sending him back the way the two of them had come.

Thor slid across the ground coming to a stop back where Sif and the others were recovering. Thor stood as Mangog approached and the two sized each other up, Thor had seen the destruction caused by Mangog on his way into the city and he had no intention of allowing the death and destruction to continue.

Mangog wanted Odin and he was going to get Odin by any means necessary and taking the life of his son would certainly bring the King of Asgard out to play. Mangog was about to charge when something caught its eye. Mangog looked and saw Loki within reach of it attempting to crawl from the war zone. Mangog turned to see Thor raise Mjolnir and turned to picked up Loki and threw the God of Mischief at his adopted brother.

Thor caught his brother who was still handcuffed and was sporting a cut on his forehead from his fall from the palace. Thor looked back in time to see an energy blast coming from Mangog at the brothers. Thor spun and put his back to the blast to protect Loki and was sent flying through the outer walls and into the fields just outside the city.

Thor landed with a thud as Mangog leapt from his place in the city to the field where he fully planned on finishing the God of Thunder. Thor rolled to his back and Loki shook his head as the two looked back to find Mangog slowly approaching them. Thor and Loki looked at each other and gingerly pulled themselves up to a standing position.

"Told you this was the real fight" remarked Loki getting a roll of the eyes from Thor.

"Congratulations Loki, you were right. Now how about you use that genius mind of yours and figure out a way to bring Mangog down" replied Thor as he started spinning Mjolnir.

"It would be easier to help if I could use my hands" Loki stated as Thor charged Mangog with all of his might, the two clashed as Loki headed for cover.

Sif and the others watched as Mangog and Thor continued their fight from the city "We have to get down there and help" stated Sif as she put her sword in its sheath and looked to the others making sure they were ready.

Sif and the Warriors Three headed off and Heimdall was about to join them when his sight wandered to Asgard and his King. He stopped and looked up as an eerie feeling overtook him as he shook the feeling and followed the others.

Thor and Mangog exchanged blows for several minutes before they each landed a blow that sent the other flying. The two slid through the field and they each decided to lay for a second and get a second wind.

Sif and the others appeared behind Loki who had been making his way to the city since it was the only cover within a reasonable difference. The group looked as Mangog picked itself up off of the ground and took a breath "Your finished Thunder god" it shouted as it took a few steps toward Thor who was still picking himself up off of the ground. "I will kill you Thor, and then your father will come seeking is vengeance and I will destroy him and fulfill my destiny" Mangog finished as the sky opened and the Bifrost surrounded Thor and then vanished pulling Thor to safety.

"What?" said Sif looking around as Mangog scanned the area around itself.

"NOOOO" Mangog shouted as it turned its attention to the remaining Asgardians.

 **Asgard**

Thor felt the Bifrost grab him and looked around to find himself in the Observatory "No, no, no" Thor said as he pulled himself up and faced his father who had pulled him from Alfheim. "What have you done?" Thor asked as Odin removed Gungnir from its place and slowly approached Thor who was clearly still beaten up from his battle with Mangog.

"You are not strong enough to stop Mangog. I see that now and the future of Asgard must be kept safe" Odin stated as he came face to face with Thor who was bleeding from his head. Odin put his hand on Thor's shoulder and smiled at his son, "I don't have time to explain everything to you Thor, but Volla will."

"What?" asked Thor as Odin prepared to reopen the Bifrost.

 **Dark Elf Armada**

The ships were prepped and ready to go as Kurse was about to order their takeoff when he heard a voice barking orders from behind. Kurse turned and saw Malekith approaching with a look of pure anger on his face, "Traitor" Malekith shouted as he came to a stop in front of Kurse and smacked the much larger Dark Elf in the face.

Kurse turned his gaze into Malekith's eyes "We are not leaving" stated Malekith, "We are marching into Ljosalfgard and taking it for ourselves and then we will march upon Asgard and destroy them once and for all. This is to be my moment of glory and I will not allow some stupid oaf stop me."

Malekith was going to continue but Kurse wrapped his hand around the throat, Malekith delivered several blows to Kurse's ribs but it had no effect. "I will not allow you to lead our people to more ruin than you already have, these dreams of conquest have done nothing but make things worse" Kurse said as Malekith struggled against Kurse's strength. Kurse looked around and saw all the Dark Elves watching him, he turned back to look at Malekith as his former master was trying to beg for his life. Kurse shook his head no and lifted Malekith over his head and drove him on his knee with all his strength snapping Malekith's spine.

Malekith's body was limp on the ground as Dark Elves watched in shock as Kurse looked around "Get these ships in the air now" he ordered which got everyone moving and the ships were beginning to take off. Kurse stepped into the ship and it took off heading for safety.

Kurse was watching out the observation window as the Dark Elf Armada flew toward Ljosalfgard on their way into the atmosphere when Kurse looked down at the burning city. He could see Light Elves fleeing the city, Kurse sighed "Take us down to the entrance of the city" he ordered.

 **Outside of Ljosalfgard**

Mangog was seething knowing that Thor had escaped its grasp. It turned to see the remaining Asgardians, Heimdall led Sif and the Warriors Three on a charge against Mangog who swiftly swatted them aside. Mangog focused on Heimdall as Loki looked around. His fall with Thor from the city had damaged the handcuffs and he was attempting to break them as Mangog assaulted Heimdall.

Loki shook his head "I must admit, even I didn't think you would abandon Heimdall and the others" Loki said to himself but speaking to Odin. Loki looked up and saw the Dark Elf capitol ship land in front of the gates of Ljosalfgard.

Loki pulled his hands apart and broke his bindings as he turned his attention back to Mangog. There was no time and he would not be escaping Mangog at this point, he prepared his body. The only move he had left was the move he intended to use to kill Odin one day if necessary. Loki took several deep breathes and began to gather his magic.

 **Gates of Ljosalfgard**

The Light Elves nearly fell over as the Dark Elf ship landed in front of the gates and blocked a possible escape. The ramp from ship opened and touched the ground and Kurse walked down the ramp. He sighed as the Light Elves were about to flee in terror, "Come on, we need to get out of here" he said as he beckoned them into the ship. Kurse would save as many as he could and figure out the rest later. He looked back towards the battle and could see that Loki was attempting something powerful, "Just buy us a little time" he said to himself as Light Elves poured into the ship.

 **Asgard**

Odin was about to get the others when he saw through the Bifrost what Loki was attempting to do, "It might work" he said to himself as he watched carefully. He took a step back from opening the Bifrost choosing instead to allow his adopted son his chance against Mangog.

 **Alfheim**

Loki continued to build his power, the pain of drawing that much magic was starting to strain Loki's body. He could feel his muscles just trying to hold together under the strain of the magic. Mangog turned to see Loki amassing his magic, it faced the trickster and started to chuckle. "If I can't kill Thor, I guess I'll just take his little brother instead." Mangog started walking towards Loki as Heimdall and the others looked on. Heimdall stood up and was moving to help Loki when the Bifrost opened and pulled him back to Asgard. Sif and the Warriors Three stood up.

"What's our next move?" asked Fandral as he looked to Hogun who was standing to his left.

Hogun shrugged and raised his mace ready to fight when Sif helped Volstagg to his feet and he took a deep breath.

 **Asgard**

Odin moved Heimdall into position where he could activate the Bifrost and proceeded to where the portal would open and be prepared to intervene. "What exactly is your plan father?" asked Thor stepping in front of Odin standing in his way.

"Loki is attempting to take Mangog out and I will give him a chance to do that" explained Odin as he turned to Heimdall.

Thor looked to Heimdall "Loki is pulling in a lot of power; can his body take it?" he asked knowing that Heimdall would be honest with him.

"I do not know" replied Heimdall causing Thor to turn back and glare at his father.

"You cannot possibly be considering allowing Loki to destroy himself to finish a fight that you pulled me out of" remarked Thor getting no response from Odin who simply waited.

 **Alfheim**

Loki was struggling to control the magic he was pulling in, the weather around the area was beginning to change. The winds howled and the clouds began to swirl above them, little balls of magic appeared in Loki's hands and he brought them together holding both hands out in front of him as he attempted to concentrate the magic there. Little bits of magic shot out uncontrollably from Loki's hands in the form of lightning. Mangog stopped as the lightning spread out in front of Loki, Mangog cocked its head and decided to wait. "Mangog! You want to find out if you are ready for Odin just stay right where you are" challenged Loki prompting a chuckle from Mangog, the creature stood its ground and chose to answer Loki's challenge.

Sif looked behind Loki and saw Dark Elf ships taking off from the city and heading out of the planet's atmosphere. She drew her sword and prepared to attempt an ambush when the Bifrost opened and pulled her and the Warriors Three to Asgard.

Mangog looked to see the Bifrost open and take Sif and the Warriors Three away and it turned its attention back to Loki. "It would seem that your dear family has abandoned you Loki, they have left you here to die, Trickster" remarked Mangog as Loki seemed ready to strike.

"I can assure you that they would have no problem doing that and that doesn't matter because after I kill you, I'll get Odin and everyone else" Loki stated as he fired all the magic he had built up at Mangog.

The blast approached and Mangog could sense that the magic was far more powerful than it had anticipated. Mangog attempted a last second dodge and the magic struck him in the shoulder and took a large chunk of its upper body with it.

Loki was breathing heavy as the strain of the attack had pushed his body to the max and couldn't do anymore even if he wanted to. Mangog stood before him with its right arm gone at the shoulder and bits and pieces of its upper body frayed and broken as the creature coughed and spat as the dark energy poured out of wound.

Loki laughed "well look at you now" Loki said as he limped a few steps toward Mangog.

Mangog groaned and then began to laugh as the dark energy began to return to its body and its armored shell returned to its form as if nothing had happened at all. Loki looked shocked as Mangog was back to full strength and making its way towards him. Loki dropped to his knees out of exhaustion and prepared to face his fate.

The wind burst in front of Loki who looked up and saw the Bifrost open in front of him. The Bifrost cleared and Odin was standing between Loki and Mangog, Odin turned to look at Loki, he put his hand on Loki's shoulder, "You've made me proud my son" he said as the Bifrost opened and pulled Loki back to Asgard.


	20. A King's Stand

**Alfheim**

The wind blew the loose dust across the fields outside of Ljosalfgard as Mangog and Odin stared each other down. "So, the King finally shows up. Letting so many die for nothing, all just to avoid facing his own mistakes" stated Mangog and it sized up its prize.

Odin shook his head "The mistakes I've made are mine and only mine taking these people from this world was not necessary" proclaimed Odin as Mangog slowly approached him. Gungnir was steady in Odin's hand as he saw what his misdeeds had created. Odin realized too late what Mangog was and now was forced to face the consequences of his actions from so long ago.

 **Asgard**

Volla entered the observatory to find Thor and the others pacing around the observatory as Heimdall relayed the events as they occurred on Alfheim. Jane and Darcy had found her after Frigga had journeyed to the Observatory hoping to get to Odin before he left but now she was looking over Loki as he tried to regain his strength.

"I see the All-father has already left" Volla stated as she approached the middle of the room where Thor looked at her. He moved towards her to speak but she raised her hand to keep him quiet. "Your father is fighting a battle that has been coming for a long time. Mangog is a monster of his own creation, and now it has come calling."

"How?" asked Jane and she stood next to Thor as Darcy stood by the Warriors Three that were getting looked at by several healers.

Volla looked at the human and then scanned the room stopping on Frigga, "As all of you know there are Nine Realms that are connected by Yggdrasil, the life tree. However, there is a much less known side to this story." Frigga looked back as Volla spoke with sorrow in her eyes. "There was originally Ten Realms. Asgard, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Muspelheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, Niffleheim, Nidavellir, Midgard or Earth as the two humans know it by, and Heven."

Everyone looked at each other confused and then back to Volla who nodded "The Tenth Realm was considered an equal to Asgard and therefore the two realms often squabbled but peace was often kept since neither side wished to see its own destruction." Volla looked at Thor "Have you been told of the Infinity Stones?" she asked getting a stern nod from Thor prompting Volla to continue. "After Odin and his fellow gods defeated Kronos, they set about separating them and spreading them across the galaxy hoping beyond hope that they would never be used again."

Frigga stepped in "You have to understand that it was a different time then, Odin was younger and more ambitious" prompting worried looks from Thor and the others.

Volla cleared her throat "Odin was tasked with hiding two of the Infinity Stones, one stone he encased in a cube meant to hide the stone in plain sight, the other stone however was not hidden. A few months after the defeat of Kronos there was a kidnapping, Angels from Heven had come to Asgard and stolen Odin's infant daughter Aldrif."

Thor looked back to Frigga who with tears in her eyes nodded "I have a sister?" he said out loud as Loki sat quietly intent to hear the rest of Volla's story.

"Enraged by the kidnapping, Odin sent the entire Asgardian army to Heven and his son Baldur led the charge" Thor's eyes grew large again as he and Loki exchanged glances. The ever-growing family was causing the brothers to wonder what else had been hidden from them over the years. "Baldur and Odin's sister Hela led Asgard's army to Heven in search of Aldrif and the war raged for almost two years before Odin tracked what he had hoped to be his daughter, instead he found nothing and finally the All-Father lost control. He ordered Asgard's army out of Heven and unleashed the Soul Stone on Heven." Loki rubbed his forehead. "Odin believed he was in control of his rage and the stone but he underestimated what it was capable of, when the carnage ended, everyone on Heven, both Angel and Asgardian was gone. When Odin returned to Asgard he learned that Aldrif had never been found and that Baldur had stayed behind to cover the retreat of the Asgardian army."

Frigga was crying now as Volla came to the end of her story "The stone had taken his family from him and it broke him, billions of live snuffed out in moments."

Frigga stood "Your father changed after that, he locked Hela away in Niffleheim to try and preserve the peace. He chose to be the benevolent protector of the Nine Realms as opposed to its ruthless conqueror. We raised two beautiful boys and hid the existence of Baldur and Aldrif the best we could hoping to foster a long peaceful existence for the Nine Realms and everyone in it" she explained as the tears were wiped away and Thor hugged her.

"Odin assumed the souls of the Angels and others lost on Heven were sent to Valhalla but the Soul Stone extracts a price from the user, Odin assumed his children was the price but instead the souls of the billions lost on Heven were trapped in a suit of armor that ended up on Alfheim where it was sealed away by someone and awoken by someone else. Mangog is the revenge of Heven and Odin is ready to pay up" explained Volla.

 **Alfheim**

Mangog looked Odin over from a distance, the souls swirling within it were aching for Odin. Anger, hatred, and all other kinds of feelings were boiling inside Mangog. "Billions of people all wiped out by you and here we all stand ready to claim our vengeance" Mangog said as Odin tried to figure out a strategy to bring down the monster.

"I never intended for that much destruction, I've changed" replied Odin as he approached Mangog slowly. "I failed everyone on Heven, I have lived with the guilt of the day ever since and I am willing to pay for my actions." Odin threw Gungnir in the air as the Bifrost jumped to life and pulled the weapon back to Asgard.

Mangog laughed as Gungnir disappeared "So many voices are calling out to you Odin, but the loudest may just be Baldur. He wonders why you betrayed him? Why you murdered him?" Mangog chuckled as Odin took a deep breath "The answer isn't important because you will feel all the pain of the everyone you murdered and I will fulfill my destiny" shouted Mangog as Odin came within arm's reach.

 **Asgard**

Volla had used her magic to bond everyone to Heimdall's sight so they could follow the events as they unfolded. Thor was sweating bullets as Jane held his hand tightly, Sif and the Warriors Three had begun to pray for Odin's victory. Loki had his eyes wide open as he stared at his mother Frigga, the tears were welling and Loki could sense her building sorrow. Loki knew what was going to happen next and he knew that none of them were prepared for it.

 **Alfheim**

Mangog looked into Odin's eye as the souls within it were almost tearing their way to the King of Asgard, the thirst for vengeance was starting to rip its way through Mangog's chest. Odin looked at the monster sensing the rage emanating from it, "If vengeance is what you seek, then I am willing to give it to you." Odin put his arms down to his sides with no defense and he stared into the eyes of the victims of his foolish use of the Soul Stone.

The rage in Mangog seemed to explode within him, this was to be its purpose? It had massacred its way across Alfheim to grow its power and Odin wasn't even going to put up a fight. Mangog grabbed Odin by the shoulders and tried to scream at him but no words came only the primal yell of the monster that had pulled itself out of the pit and into a world of light that it had spent weeks making dark. The souls within began to swirl as they all pushed for freedom from Mangog's form.

Odin watched as Mangog yelled at him, there was no fear or anger on Odin's face, only quiet peace, a look that a man who felt he was making up for his greatest mistakes was finally making amends. He thought of his two sons who would now face the burden of leading Asgard into its future. His final thoughts came to his wife that he had gone through so much with over their marriage, he was going to miss her the most.

Mangog felt the souls burst through its armor like a bomb as the dark energy exploded out enveloping Odin and laying waste to the surrounding area.

 **Asgard**

Heimdall cried out in agony as Mangog exploded, Thor dropped to his knees with Jane trying to console him. Frigga simply stared straight forward as Loki simply turned his back to the group not wanting to watch the scene unfold. The King of Asgard was dead.


	21. Evil Returns

**Asgard**

It had been several minutes since Odin was killed during Mangog's explosion and no one had spoken. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, hoping without reason that not speaking would show that their King was still alive and well. Thor locked eyes with Loki as the younger brother seemed to be weighing the options. Frigga stepped forward into the center of the Observatory "Ok everyone" she said as she held the tears back "We must make preparations for Asgard, we must tell the people that their King has fallen and begin planning for Thor's crowning." Frigga's voice cracked as she finished speaking and Thor brought her in for a hug.

"I'll handle it Mother, Volstagg take my Mother to the palace where she can get some rest. Sif and Fandral get to the city and keep things as calm as they can, word will travel fast that my Father is dead. Hogun go and direct the Palace Guards to be on alert for any intruders, Heimdall send word to Nidavellir and our other allies what has happened" Thor ordered as everyone began to scatter and do as instructed when Sif approached Thor.

"What will you do?" she asked as Volstagg led Frigga out of the Observatory.

Thor looked at Sif trying to control his emotions "Loki and I will be going to Alfheim to help any survivors and to make sure that Mangog is dead and that all of this is over" he said as he turned to speak with Jane and Darcy.

"I should be going with you not Loki" stated Sif sending a glare Loki's way as he was clearly not paying attention to anything she was saying.

"I need you here Sif, and Loki cannot be left alone. It will be fine, Heimdall will bring us home if anything is wrong" explained Thor prompting a nod from Sif as she headed off to the city.

Thor turned to Jane and Darcy who had kept their distance and quiet once the orders began to get handed out. "I need the two of you to prepare your things for your journey home after I confirm that Mangog is gone, you will be returning home. I'm sorry but things have changed and you being here will make things more complicated than they already will be" explained Thor getting a nod from Darcy who headed off as Jane waited for a moment.

"Thor" she said trying to figure out how to tell him she didn't want to come back once she left but she couldn't bring herself to do it "I'll be here if you need me" she said as Thor brought her in for a hug and she followed Darcy back to the city.

Thor watched the Observatory empty out to just Heimdall, Loki and himself. Heimdall moved to open the Bifrost as Thor sat next to Loki who still had not spoken since Odin's death. Neither brother knew what to say as they each tried to focus on the task at hand, Thor looked at Loki and simply put his hand on Loki's shoulder.

Thor's hand pulled Loki out of his own thoughts that had been filled with his adopted father's last words to him. The idea that Odin was indeed proud of him had never entered Loki's mind at least not since he learned of his true heritage. Loki had feared what Odin would do to him once everything with Mangog had ended but know he wondered what Thor intended to do with him once everything settled down.

Heimdall cleared his throat to indicate to Thor that he was ready to send them to Alfheim, Thor and stood and Loki soon joined him. The brothers stepped forward into the Bifrost.

 **Alfheim**

Once the Bifrost cleared Thor found himself in the ruins of Ljosalfgard. Fires were still burning and bodies were still laying on the streets. The smell of death was still in the air, Loki could see that Thor's hope for helping survivors might just be a waste of energy. Loki followed behind Thor as they moved through the city at least to ensure that Mangog had been destroyed in the explosion.

Thor led the way as they weaved towards the gates that would lead to where Odin was killed by Mangog. They turned a corner and found large pieces of the city walls blown into the city and Loki was quick to notice two figures investigating as well.

Thor raised up Mjolnir and looked at Loki who seemed cautious as they quietly approached the figures. One of the figures was bigger than the Hulk had been on Earth as they approached Thor could see the scaly skin with the green hue. The large figure turned to see the approaching Asgardians and grunted.

The second figure was clearly a woman as she looked at the large creature and then turned to see the incoming brothers. She snorted before walking towards the duo slowly. She held a spear in her hand that she made sure was clearly seen as they approached. She was close in height to Thor and had a light blue tint to her skin that was punctuated by black war paint that covered her eyes and forehead.

"Lost?" she asked as the Asgardians stopped a healthy distance from the two figures.

"I was going to ask you the same thing…who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Thor as Loki shuddered as the duo made him think of the alien Ebony Maw he had met on Knowhere.

The larger creature moved forward to engage when the woman held up her hand "Calm yourself Cull" she said as she looked over Thor and Loki. Cull Obsidian seemed to relax as he kept quiet.

Thor brought Mjolnir up to make sure the alien duo knew he was armed "I am Thor of Asgard. I am here to help survivors and make sure that the fighting has stopped." Thor looked and could tell by the armor the two were wearing that they most likely not peaceful visitors.

The woman smirked as she paced in front of Cull Obsidian "My name is Proxima Midnight and this is Cull Obsidian. We heard about the destruction here and simply just had to see it for ourselves" she stated not interested in exchanging blows with the Asgardians while investigating while Corvus completed his mission with the Elves. Corvus had contacted them to check the planet while he found Kurse and his troops and finished bringing them into the fold.

Thor could sense that the two were certainly up to something dangerous and the skies above the city opened up with thunder and lightning as rain fell onto Proxima and Cull. Proxima smiled as she anticipated Thor forcing her to act. Thor was clearly emotionally distracted and if the one standing next to Thor was Loki whom Ebony had mentioned then the two of them could take the God of Thunder and probably easier than she would have previously thought.

The loss of his father had Thor tense and itching to let out frustration and letting it out on these two aliens would suit him just fine as Loki put his hand on Thor's shoulder "Calm brother" he said hoping to settle Thor knowing that right now was not the time to start a fight with someone they knew nothing about. Thor shrugged off Loki's hand when an explosion was heard outside the city and a stiff wind blew into the ruins.

Proxima and Cull turned while Thor grabbed Loki and used Mjolnir to fly outside of the city to see what was happening. They watched the brothers disappear, Cull turned to look at Proxima who smirked "Lets head out" she stated as she turned away and led Cull to their ship where they would leave Alfheim behind.

Thor landed with Loki just outside the gates of the city as the wind continued to whip around them. The two of them could see dark energy swirling in the crater where Mangog had self-destructed and killed Odin. The energy collected in the center of the crater and seemed to be growing. "No" muttered Loki realizing that something bad was about to happen.

Thor raised Mjolnir itching for a fight, they could see the armor body of Mangog begin to reform. "I will have my revenge monster" shouted Thor as he prepared to charge and finish the fight with Mangog.

Loki looked up "Heimdall! Get us out of here" he shouted as the Bifrost sparked to life and pulled the Asgardian's back to Asgard.

The dark energy finally collected and Mangog returned to the world it had blown itself up on. Mangog looked around "Why am I back?" it thought to itself. It looked to the horizon and could see that it was still on Alfheim and that Odin was gone. "I did it!" it shouted what Mangog hoped would bring it accomplishment had instead left an even greater hunger.


	22. The Odin Force

**Asgard**

Thor threw Mjolnir as soon as they appeared in the Observatory colliding with Heimdall's chest sending the gatekeeper through the entrance of the Observatory and out onto the Bifrost Bridge. Heimdall pulled himself back up as Thor followed and called Mjolnir back to him "Why did you do that?" Thor shouted as he approached Heimdall.

"It's too dangerous. We don't know enough" replied Heimdall as he did not try to create any sort of defense.

Thor was fast approaching as Loki moved himself between Heimdall and the soon to be king of Asgard. "Calm down Thor, Heimdall is not your enemy" explained Loki as Thor came within a few feet of Heimdall as Loki put a hand on Thor's chest. Thor raised Mjolnir and Loki called what magic he could and leveled it into Thor's chest sending him skidding back towards the Observatory.

Thor pulled himself up off the ground and looked at Loki standing between him and Heimdall who was watching carefully. "Thor, please listen to me. We do not have time for this…Mangog is back and is probably going to start making its way across the Nine Realms and take millions with it" explained Loki as Thor seemed to start listening.

Thor dropped Mjolnir and dropped to his knees "He died for nothing" Thor muttered as Loki made his way to his brother and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"If Odin couldn't stop Mangog then we will" Loki said prompting Thor to look up and nod.

Thor stood and walked to Heimdall "I'm sorry my friend, I shouldn't have attacked you" he said as Heimdall grabbed his shoulder.

"I understand, but we need to focus on handling Mangog" replied Heimdall.

Thor moved past Heimdall "Gather Sif and the Warriors Three and meet us in the Throne Room. We have to figure out our next move" ordered Thor the three made their way to the city.

 **Jane's Room**

Jane finished packing her bag and was soon joined by Darcy who had done the same "Well, so much for an awesome trip to Asgard" chuckled Darcy as she stood next to Jane who looked her things over to make sure she had everything.

Jane put on a fake smile, "Maybe it's a good thing, things have gotten a lot more complicated since we came here."

"What do you mean?" asked Darcy as she took a seat on Jane's bed.

Jane sighed and turned around and began to pace in front of Darcy "When Thor was on Earth with me…people died. I don't know if I can get past that. If him being with me leaves other people in danger, how do we even try and make that work?"

Darcy sighed, she was unsure how to give her friend advice. Darcy herself had very poor luck with men and here Jane was dating the God of Thunder and his responsibilities to the universe had finally come up in a big way. "Hey, just give it time…you two will find a way. Just focus on each other" Darcy explained hoping that would help calm Jane.

Jane shook her head "I would like to think we could but I just can't stop thinking about the people who died."

A guard entered the room "I'm sorry, but the creature survived on Alfheim and Asgard is on high alert."

Jane and Darcy looked at each other "We should probably find Thor" said Darcy prompting a stern nod from Jane.

 **Throne Room**

Thor still couldn't bring himself to sit on the throne, Loki was watching from the bottom of the stairs that led up to the seat of power. "It's your chair now you know" remarked Loki as they waited for Sif and the others to join them.

Thor shook his head "Not my chair" replied Thor as Frigga entered the room. "Mother, what are you doing here?" asked Thor making his way to meet her halfway across the room.

"The monster lives?" asked Frigga her eyes still puffy from the tears she had shed in her room. Thor nodded sadly "Well, it needs to be dealt with before more lives are lost" she said as Heimdall, Sif, and the Warriors Three entered the Throne Room.

"If the monster lives then we have to look to fortify the borders of Asgard to ensure it never reaches here" stated Sif.

Thor looked as she spoke and nodded "Yes, but we more importantly need a way to destroy it. How did it come back?"

"It showed the ability to heal itself during our battle" informed Hogun as they all gathered closer to the throne.

"But bringing itself back from literal total destruction would make Mangog immortal" stated Loki.

"Not immortal just damn hard to kill "came the old shrill voice of Volla. "If Mangog heals itself it must because of the souls within weren't all destroyed. If Mangog is truly to be defeated Thor must generate an attack strong enough to take every last soul in Mangog to Valhalla."

"How can Thor generate that much power? Mangog blew itself up and still managed to bring itself back" remarked Volstagg getting looks from everyone. Volstagg shrugged as everyone began to think.

"The Odin force" stated Frigga getting inquisitive looks from everyone and a nod from Heimdall. "Odin used the Odin force on many occasions to win battles and it's what helped him and the others defeat Kronos all those centuries ago."

"It could work" remarked Heimdall.

"But Odin is…gone" stated Fandral "Without him and the Odin force then we are lost."

"No, the Odin force is just what Odin called it. The power has been passed down from father to children since the beginning of time. Odin had it and his children do too, Thor must use that power and destroy Mangog" explained Volla staring directly at Thor.

"I've never even attempted to tap into something like Odin force, there is no time to teach myself to use it" reasoned Thor.

"Accessing the Odin force should be doable for you, but its unknown how Odin himself ever did it. You need to learn as much as you can about Odin tapping into the Odin force and do the exact same thing" explained Volla as she turned to Frigga and took the Queen's hand.

Thor looked to Heimdall "Did my father ever mention it to you?" he asked getting a no from Heimdall.

"Odin was one of the oldest beings on Asgard, very few would have been around to see Odin take the throne and even fewer if any would know how Odin began using the Odin force" explained Volla. "I was there when he took the throne from his father but he never even considered telling me of the Odin force."

"There is someone who would know" stated Heimdall as Thor turned to look at him. Heimdall looked stern "You will not like where this is going" he remarked getting a now worried look on Thor's face. "Hela, she would have been here not only when Odin took power but she is also family she would know how the Odin force worked."

"No" responded Sif with quick agreeing nods from the Warriors Three. "She is too dangerous to be trusted and she is probably involved somehow given that she is in the Goddess of Death" she reasoned getting a nod from Thor.

Thor looked to Loki sitting on the stairs leading to the throne, he had not spoken since the others had arrived and was clearly avoiding looking at their mother. "What do you think?" Thor asked getting Loki's attention.

Loki looked around the room to find a mixture of distrust and disdain as he thought about their options. "Thor lacks the power to defeat Mangog and lacks the knowledge necessary to attain it…if Hela is our best option to get the power to defeat Mangog then we need to at least try" he explained standing to look his brother in the eye.

Thor nodded as he weighed the options "Sif, you and the others get to the library and see what you can find about the Odin force. Heimdall get to the observatory" he ordered as he approached Loki. "We are going to Niffleheim."


	23. I Love You Jane Foster

**Asgard**

Thor and Loki left the throne room and were met by Jane and Darcy who were on their way to the throne room to see what was happening. Thor saw them coming and turned to Loki "I'll meet you at the observatory."

Loki looked at the humans and smirked "Take all the time you need" Loki replied sending a small wave Jane's way which sent shivers up her spine.

Thor shook his head and turned to Jane, the feeling had been growing ever since the party when Sif yelled at him. A gap had come between them and he had hoped they would have more time together before he would need to take on more responsibilities.

Jane couldn't keep pretending that this was going to work, she couldn't do it…she couldn't allow people to be in danger for the sake of her happiness. The two of them were walking towards each other. "We have to talk" both said at the same time prompting them both to look at the other confused. Darcy looked between the two and decided that she needed to not be right there at that moment.

Jane sighed as she chose her words "Thor…I'm sorry to do this right now but"

"I'm the one who is sorry Jane. I brought you here and exposed you to this danger. Not to mention how being here has probably made you feel that some of what has happened while I was on Earth is your fault" interrupted Thor. Thor grabbed her by the shoulders, "I had hoped one day a very long time from now to ask you to live here with me."

"I know" replied Jane as she hugged Thor "I have too much I need to do Thor. I can't give it all up now, there is so much more I want to accomplish, so much more I have to contribute to science."

Thor looked at Jane as she spoke, enjoying her beauty while he could. He had hoped one day to make her his Queen but he could never ask her to do that now. Thor put his hands up to stop Jane from talking "Jane, we are going to get you back to Earth. You can live your life there as safe as you possibly can. I cannot ask you to give up your dreams for me and I'm not going too, Heimdall will send you home before we leave to get answers."

 **Bifrost Bridge**

Loki was making his way to the Observatory when he spotted his mother waiting for him. He stopped in his tracks and thought about what to do next. He hadn't spoken to her since returning to Asgard and he still hadn't planned on speaking with her before he left. "Not interested in speaking with your mother?" she stated as he began moving towards her.

Loki sighed "Well, you really aren't my mother, are you?" he replied and quickly before his eyes could register what was happening he felt Frigga's right hand smack him in the face.

Loki couldn't move after the blow from the shock "How dare you?" she nearly screamed with tears welling up in her eyes. "After everything that happened to you…left to die by a father that didn't want you…to be saved by someone who had no reason to save you…he even made you his son. I'm sorry we lied to you Loki but what would have been better? Lie to you and love you like a son? Or tell you the truth and watch you get lost as the only Frost Giant on Asgard. We made the only choice we could…I only wish you could see that" she finished as she walked past Loki and Thor who was holding bags for Jane and Darcy as they approached Loki who quickly recovered and acted as if he hadn't just broken his mother's heart.

"Well, are the two lovebirds taking a trip?" he asked ignoring the glaring red hand print on his cheek.

Thor and Jane gave Loki disappointed looks before Thor spoke "Jane is going home and not coming back" he said as the couple followed by Darcy walked past Loki who quietly turned and followed.

 **Dark Elf Flagship**

Kurse was looking over the navigation charts as he hoped to find a suitable planet for the Elves to settle at least for a short time. One of Lieutenants joined Kurse on the bridge "Everyone is situated on all the ships for now."

Kurse nodded "We'll figure something out" he said as the Lieutenant bowed and left the room leaving Kurse alone. Kurse sighed as he looked through possibilities, Sakaar could be a possibility but once there moving on could prove difficult, there were other options but nothing that could be a sure thing where they could be safe to recover. He thought for a few moments as he looked over and spotted the communicator that had been given to him by the Warrior back on Svartalfheim. He grabbed the device and hit the button as it whirred to life and quickly created an image of the Warriors face on the device.

"I see you finally saw sense" he said as Kurse looked into his cold eyes.

"I need help finding a place for my people to live…Is your master still looking for more warriors?" Kurse asked not loving the idea of serving someone again but needed to find a place for his people to survive.

The Warrior smiled "Yes, he is…My name is Corvus Glaive…Me and my Father will be happy to help you."

 **Observatory**

Thor, Jane and Darcy entered the Observatory and found Heimdall waiting for them next to the sword that activated the Bifrost Bridge. Loki stayed quiet as he entered and got a death stare from Heimdall whom Loki was pretty sure had seen the exchange he had with his mother on the bridge.

Darcy gave Heimdall a big toothy smile prompting a smirk from the gatekeeper as he gave her a small friendly wave goodbye. Everyone then looked at Thor and Jane.

The two hugged each other hard knowing that they had gone as far with each other as they could, she could not risk others for what she wanted and he could not ask her to surrender her dreams for him. He moved the hair from her face and gave her one more smile that she had fallen so hard for. The two separated as Heimdall opened the Bridge to Earth and Darcy joined Jane and they headed for the portal, Darcy waved goodbye and went through as Jane turned to look back one last time. She smiled and waved at Thor and stepped back to Earth.

The Bridge closed and Thor sighed "I love you Jane Foster."


	24. Niflheim

**Alfheim**

There was nothing, absolutely nothing. Mangog had taken everything from Alfheim and now it was here all alone. Mangog began to think when it felt that need deep inside as its body started to contort. "What is happening?" it shouted in pain to the universe.

Mangog's body shrunk down to a more Asgardian sized frame, its large armored body calmed itself. Mangog stood up and took a deep breath. Mangog began to laugh, new power and it could feel everything it could have hoped for. "Odin" it said to itself realizing that it must have absorbed Odin's power when it killed him. With Odin's power anything could be possible and suddenly a new target entered Mangog's mind. There was new knowledge coming with the new power and it was a way from Alfheim to Nidavellir.

The Dwarves had spent years making weapons for the Asgardians and their allies and with their knowledge Mangog might just be able to reach Asgard and finish off Thor and the rest of Asgard. Mangog's new body seemed to be adjusting well as it began to flex it's muscles found the new power from Odin's soul to be more than enough to wipe out anyone it chose to and it was in that moment that Mangog discovered its destiny.

Mangog began marching to the secret pathway to Nidavellir, with a new destiny etched into its mind.

 **Niflheim**

The bitter cold of Niflheim pierced Thor's soul as they stepped out of the Bifrost. Loki looked around to make sure that they were indeed in the Asgardian version of Hell. The smell of death permeated the air as a chilling wind blew cutting around the two brothers as Thor led Loki towards the fort that Odin had installed to prevent Hela from leaving her cell.

The fort was defended by an ever dwindling contingent of Valkyries, the greatest warriors of Asgard known for their loyalty to the crown. Thor had known many Valkyries over the years since he had enjoyed spending evenings with the new recruits before their posting on Niflheim. He was a different person now than he was then but he still hoped to make the visit quick to avoid any awkward situations.

They're walk seemed to go far longer than it should have when Loki noticed something was off. "I've seen something like this before" he said remembering back to a meeting with Amara years ago and she used a teleportation spell that made you reappear where you started after a certain distance. Thor looked at him but Loki didn't have time to explain when several Valkyrie jumped from seemingly out of nowhere and surrounded the brothers.

"What is your business?" one asked from in front of the group.

"I am Thor, son of Odin…the new King of Asgard" he stated with his hands in the air as the Valkyrie looked back and forth confused.

"You travel with Loki…a known fugitive of Asgard, also a well-known trickster. How can we be sure that you truly are Thor?" asked another from behind the group. A tall blond Valkyrie stepped forward in front of the group.

Thor recognized her as Brunnhilde, the commander of the Valkyries. "If you have a magic trap in the area around the fortress, I'm pretty sure you could tell the difference between a trick and the real thing" explained Loki who quickly found a spear point directed at his throat.

Brunnhilde looked at Loki and then at Thor and nodded "I don't need to be able to tell a difference part of this spell is to dispel any disguising magic." She waved the Valkyrie to lower their weapons Thor but kept them trained on Loki. "Here to inspect the fortress? Or here to fit Loki for some chains and a cell next to Hela's?"

Thor chuckled "Loki is here because I need him. Take us to the fortress we can discuss things there." The group led by Brunnhilde headed for Breidablik castle.

 **Breidablik Castle**

The gates opened and Thor and Loki entered the castle that had clearly seen better days "We are still making repairs to the castle after Hela's escape attempt" explained Brunnhilde as they moved to the top of the wall that overlooked Hela's cell. Her cell didn't look anything special from a distance, just a dark cave in the middle of an icy plain but the amount of magic that surrounded the cave was extensive and it managed to hold one of the most powerful gods in the history of Asgard.

"We need to speak with Hela about something important" explained Thor getting a surprised Brunnhilde.

"I don't recommend meeting with her…she is more dangerous than ever and the numbers we lost during her last attempt will make it almost impossible to stop her if and when she tries again" Brunnhilde explained as Loki looked across the blizzard like conditions wondering how the Goddess of Death would feel knowing her brother was dead and that now they needed her help to stop the monster that did it.

"How did Odin…" started Brunnhilde but trailing off not wanting to finish the question hoping that if she avoided the question they wouldn't need to face it.

Thor put a hand on her shoulder "He died trying to save us all…and now we need Hela's help if we are going to finish what he started" he said as he nodded at Loki signaling that it was time to head for their Aunt's cell.

Thor and Loki stood alone at the gate that led to Hela's cell, neither brother had met Hela before, only Odin would visit from time to time in order to make sure things remained under control. The gate opened and the icy wind blew straight into Thor and Loki. Odin banished Hela soon after he destroyed Heven meaning she had been trapped in a small cave for a very long time, escape attempts happened from time to time but the Valkyries always held the line.

The walk was cold and Loki could feel the various magical traps and spells that were in the air and Loki wondered who Odin enlisted to help entrap the Goddess of Death. The land around the castle had a frozen layer on top of everything but a few trees and bushes were at least visible with a few small animals running around most likely living on the food stores the castle had used to keep the Valkyries alive and ready to fight. As they grew closer to Hela's cell they noticed that the ice layer grew thicker and the signs of life virtually disappeared.

They came within a few feet of the cave entrance when they felt something push them back a few feet. Thor looked around at the magic barrier "It's ok" stated Loki as he looked over the entrance "It's the first line of defense."

"Darling, the first line of defense is never where you want to be" came the calm, smooth, and cold voice of the Goddess of Death.


	25. Hela

**Hela's Cave**

Hela stepped out of the darkness in the cave and looked Thor and Loki over carefully, she was lean with pale skin and dark hair. She was tall and confident and wore a black outfit that was clearly meant to double as light armor in case of emergency. "Well, well, well" she sneered "I love family reunions." She looked at Thor and Loki, "You must be the negotiator" she said pointing to Loki, "I can see it, always ready to talk your way out of any problem." She then turned her attention to Thor "Big, tall, and handsome. Spitting image of my brother in his younger days."

"Enough" stated Thor. Hela squinted at Thor surprised at the young Asgardian's boldness. "I need to know how Odin began to use the Odin force" he stated not wanting to spend more time with her than he needed to.

"Why would I listen and just take orders from you?" asked Hela noting that Loki was simply watching and waiting.

"Because I'm the King of Asgard" replied Thor who noticed the surprised look cross Hela's face.

Hela looked at Loki "Odin is dead" Loki stated just to confirm for Hela.

Hela turned her back to the brothers "So my brother is dead…" she stated as Thor and Loki exchanged looks wondering how Hela would react. The laughing had caught them off guard "This is fantastic" she said. "I've waited centuries to hear that…and even after all the fantasizing about it…the real thing was so much better."

Thor clenched his fist at Hela's disrespect and Loki quickly approached "Relax, she is getting in your head. Call lightning down in here and you might damage the cave and give her a chance to escape" he explained as he got a quick nod from Thor who turned his attention back to Hela.

Loki knew that Thor could lose his cool but things seemed a little different on Earth and before Mangog but Odin's death had gotten to Thor. His anger was getting out of control like before he was banished to Earth. Loki needed to try and keep Thor under control at least until Mangog was taken care of and then Loki could go about his business and leave that job to his mother and the rest of Asgard.

Hela turned back to the brothers with a smile "So the little birdies rule the roost now" she remarked as Thor tried to refocus.

"A monster killed my father and I need the Odin force to defeat it" explained Thor trying to maintain his composure and not unleash the Goddess of Death on the Nine Realms.

Hela smiled widely, "Odin didn't explain that part to you, did he?" she said as she began to realize her position. Thor and Loki didn't say anything "Well, the Odin force is just what my dear brother called it. The power itself is a part of our blood, so sorry little orphan" she remarked to Loki who rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the one locked in a cave in Hell" Loki responded causing Hela's eyes to narrow at him.

Hela was seething and Loki could see that he had struck a nerve "Information about that power is very rare and it is very valuable and I am going to want something very important in return to tell you all about the Odin force" she stated laughing at the name her brother gave their family's power.

"What?" asked Thor without a second thought.

Hela smiled and got as close to the invisible magic cell door as she could "Freedom" she stated with a near hiss. "The magic used to entrap me and keep me here can only be permanently broken by the King of Asgard, which due to recent events is you" she finished with a sneer as Thor looked her dead in the eyes.

Thor sighed and turned to walk back to the castle and Loki quickly followed "Don't wait too long…no idea how much damage a monster that killed Odin could do" she yelled from the cave as Thor and Loki left.

 **Breidablik Castle**

Thor and Loki entered the castle and Brunnhilde joined them "We need to talk" said Thor who followed Brunnhilde to the commander's room in the castle.

Loki was interested to see what there was to discuss, Thor hadn't said a word the entire walk from Hela's cave and to the castle. "How many warriors did you lose when Hela attempted to escape?" asked Thor with a serious look on his face.

Brunnhilde looked at Loki and then back at Thor "We only have a quarter of our number left, all dead and one deserted soon after, she used a crashed ship in the wasteland to run" answered Brunnhilde.

"Deserter? I've never heard of a Valkyrie deserting before" remarked Loki getting a look from Brunnhilde.

"She is the first Valkyrie to desert in history. I lack the numbers to send anyone after her and by now she is long gone" explained Brunnhilde getting a nod from Loki and Thor.

"If Hela tried to escape again, could you stop her?" asked Thor.

Brunnhilde stared at Thor "Of course we would stop her, even if it took every Valkyrie we have left, Hela will remain in that cave for the rest of time."

Thor nodded "Be honest" he replied.

Brunnhilde sighed "No, the next time she escapes that cave we will not be able to keep her there."

Thor nodded, he turned to look out the window that overlooked the fields around the cave. He looked back at Brunnhilde "Make preparations to return to Asgard in the next few weeks."

Thor left the room before Brunnhilde could react and Loki quickly followed him "Are you sure about this?" asked Loki to which Thor simply replied with an annoyed look.

The gates reopened and Thor grabbed Loki as he used Mjolnir to get to Hela as fast as possible.

 **Hela's Cave**

Thor landed with Loki to find Hela waiting for them with a smug smile "I assume you've made a decision then?" she asked.

Thor sighed "If you tell me everything you know about the Odin force…I'll release you from my father's magic" offered Thor noting that Hela was mulling over the offer.

Hela smiled and stood up "Deal…the Odin force as he called it is not something you learn to use. It's something that you find, I can't tell you how to use it but I can tell you that it's there you just need to find it, Odinson."

Thor shook his head "That's it?"

"Well of course, you think that power like that can be taught or learned? No, it is only awoken when it's needed and when the person using it is strong enough…which clearly you are not" Hela sneered back.

Thor turned to leave with Loki "Don't forget our deal little Odinson" she cooed from the cave causing Thor to stop.

"Once Mangog is dealt with, I'll be back to settle our deal" Thor remarked before using Mjolnir to fly off with Loki.


	26. Out of Options

**Asgard**

Thor stormed through the Observatory with Loki close behind "That was a waste of time" stated Thor as Heimdall followed them.

"Relax, the Odin force is there we just need you to awaken it" Loki explained causing Thor to turn around.

"We don't have time for that…Mangog is still out there and doing damage" explained Thor.

"More than you realize" stated Heimdall. Thor and Loki looked to Heimdall who looked stern "Mangog is on its way to Nidavellir, it was a path Odin used a long time ago when he needed to get from Alfheim to Nidavellir without being noticed."

Thor thought for a moment "If Mangog is going that way than he has father's knowledge, which means he has his soul." Heimdall nodded as Loki looked to the ground. "Get everyone to the Throne Room, we have to do something right now" ordered Thor as he used Mjolnir to fly to the palace.

 **Throne Room**

Thor left Loki with Heimdall and reached the Throne Room to find his mother looking at the Throne. "Mother," he said causing her to turn and look at her son. He could see that she had been crying as he pulled her into a hug.

Frigga let the tears fall as she was alone with Thor "I just can't believe it" she said into his shoulder.

"I know" he responded holding her tightly. "I promise you…Mangog will be destroyed and I will do everything I can to be a great king like he always expected me to" he said more for his own benefit than hers.

Frigga nodded as she thought to her husband and how her son would now have the pressure of being King without the guidance of his father. She knew he could handle it and she had no doubt that he would get all the help he would ever need but part of her was still petrified for him.

Sif and the Warriors Three entered the Throne Room interrupting Thor and Frigga "Do you need some time?" asked Sif as they stopped once they realized what was going on. Frigga shook her head and waved them closer.

Sif and the Warriors Three approached "We are fairly certain that Mangog has absorbed my father's soul and is using a secret path between worlds to travel to Nidavellir" explained Thor.

"If Mangog attacks Nidavellir he'll do the same thing to the dwarves that he did to the Elves" remarked Fandral as the situation began to resonate with everyone.

"The dwarves can't withstand Mangog alone…we must help them" stated Hogun getting nods from everyone.

"But we couldn't stop it in Alfheim why would Nidavellir be any different?" announced Loki from the door to the Throne Room with Heimdall. "Mangog is more powerful than ever and Thor does not know how to use the Odin force."

Volstagg moved his substantial body in front of Loki "Because we do not give up…we'll fight until the monster falls or we do" he stated with Loki quietly moving past him towards Thor.

"If you can't use the Odin force then we can't overpower Mangog which means we must do something drastic. If we find a way to imprison Mangog like Hela we might just stand a chance to stop him" explained Loki coming to a stop.

"No, that won't work. Mangog is too powerful to bind like that, we would need someone like Odin to hold the beast while a powerful sorcerer used the magic…and where would we put him Niflheim is occupied by Hela and nowhere else we can put him is safe enough" answered Sif.

Thor looked back and forth as ideas continued to be bounced back and forth when he turned to Heimdall "Svartalfheim" he said getting a confused look on Heimdall's face. "My father told me that Muspelheim is causing Svartalfheim to burn through Yggsdrasil" Heimdall nodded as Thor continued "If Svartalfheim is close to being destroyed is it possible to get Mangog on Svartalfheim and fight him there?"

Heimdall thought for a moment "We can try and use the Bifrost but Mangog could use it to come to Asgard instead" he explained as Thor continued to think.

"Why would fighting him on Svartalfheim matter?" asked Fandral trying to figure out the plan.

"If we fight Mangog on Nidavellir or here and fail, it's free to continue its reign of terror" explained Sif.

"But if we fight him on Svartalfheim and fail…the planet will do what we can't" finished Thor bringing the final plan to its conclusion.

"So we either fight and finish Mangog off and hopefully escaping a possible planet explosion or Svartalfheim takes Mangog with it" stated Volstagg with a melancholy tone of voice.

Loki nodded and took a deep breath before turning to head out of the Throne Room "Where are you going?" asked Sif with a suspicious voice.

Loki sighed and turned around "To my room, I intend to get a little bit of rest before we go get ourselves killed to save the day." Loki walked out of the room as everyone stayed quiet.

"Heimdall, check on things in Svartalfheim and then monitor Mangog when we are ready you will transport us to Svartalfheim with Mangog and we will end this" ordered Thor getting a quick bow from Heimdall who headed to the Observatory.

"Everyone else, I don't want to ask this of you but I must, and frankly some of us probably won't be returning from Svartalfheim when all is said and done. If any of you wish to remain in Asgard, I will not blame you or hold it against you" explained Thor looking over Sif and the Warriors Three as he spoke.

Volstagg smiled "Have we ever ran away from a fight? I'll follow you till Ragnarok and beyond" he said as he turned to leave "I will be in the dining hall filling my belly for anyone interested in joining me for one last meal before we kick Mangog all across the Nine Realms."

Hogun bowed to Thor without a word and followed Volstagg who immediately began to tell a joke to the silent warrior of Asgard. Fandral nodded to Thor "I'll see you at the Observatory when you are ready, now if you excuse me…I'm sure there is a maiden or two that could use some wooing before we depart."

Frigga said nothing as she made her way to her room and Thor watched her leave before turning to Sif who was the only one remaining. "You have our loyalty Thor" she said as she took a step toward him "and you have our love." She was so close that Thor could feel her hot breath on his face.

She moved closer when Thor put up a hand "No, Sif." He turned away, "I'm sorry that I don't feel for you the same way you do for me…but I can't do this." Thor looked at Sif who was clearly trying to hide her disappointment and embarrassment as she did a quick bow and looked to make her exit.

She stopped at the door and looked back "I'm sorry too…now that we have that all figured out…we must turn our attention to Mangog. If this attack is going to succeed we will need to be willing to do whatever it takes to win" she said as she opened the door and left Thor alone in the Throne Room.


	27. Doubt & Regret

**Alfheim**

Mangog passed a few surviving elves on the way to the portal to Nidavellir, but it paid them no mind as killing them would be a waste of time and effort. The march to the path had been littered with the sights and sounds of emptiness, most of the elves had retreated to Ljosalfgard during Mangog's initial attack and most had been killed or escaped at this point minus the handful that had been fleeing in terror as Mangog walked by.

Mangog looked over its new body noting the taller, slimmer frame that had replaced the large bulky original form. Whatever power it had taken from Odin had forced its body to change to something greater, Mangog could see so many things happening all around. Odin's knowledge had been the great gift that Mangog had been missing finding your destiny is difficult for most beings but a monster made of billions of souls had significantly made it more difficult. Odin's soul had brought the truth with it which is something Mangog valued greatly.

Mangog thought of Thor and his friends and began to wonder what the son of Odin would have planned since certainly Heimdall would have pieced together Mangog's present course and would absolutely be working to keep Mangog away from Nidavellir. It would reach the portal in a few hours, maybe longer, Mangog wasn't in a hurry something about the walk was soothing and peaceful, something Mangog had rarely experienced in its brief existence.

 **Asgard**

Frigga pulled an old chest from her closet and opened it revealing her old armor from before she was queen. She pulled out her old sword and held it, she ran her finger along the edge and recoiled when it cut her finger and blood slowly dripped to the floor. She wiped her finger on a towel and put her sword on the bed and pulled out her old armor.

It had been so long since she had worn it, she doubted it would fit but there was no time to get new armor made. She had stopped fighting when Odin had married her, but now she would no longer be Queen and avenging her Husband's killer was more important than anything at this point.

As she changed into her old armor all the years of training and fighting came rushing back even more clear than they usually did. She had been the greatest warrior in Asgard that wasn't a part of the royal family and Odin had seen fit to bring her into battle many times as the two quickly fell in love and married. Her duties as Queen may have pulled her from the warrior's life but the years had not dulled her ability. Her sword training had continued with Odin at least once a week and her studies in magic had been a secret passion of hers as a child that she had dove into once she was named Queen.

Thor wouldn't like the idea but Frigga would be coming with them no matter what she had to do not only because Mangog had killed the man she loved but because they were going to need all the help they could get.

 **Outside Frigga's Room**

Loki wasn't sure how long he had been standing outside of his mother's room, just staring into the fine woodwork that was her door. He knew that he should speak with her, apologize for what he said on the Bifrost Bridge. He repeatedly reached for the door handle but he couldn't bring himself to turn it, he sighed and reached to his cheek as the slap she had dealt him stung him even thought it had been plenty of time since it happened.

Years of memories had come rushing back to Loki following their exchange on the Bifrost Bridge, all the times his mother had comforted him, gave him advice, and even taught magic so that he could defend himself if he needed too. He had never thought of everything she sacrificed to protect him, as much as he hated and resented being lied to about being a Frost Giant, the strategist in him understood. If the truth had been announced, the Frost Giants may have started a whole new bloody conflict to retrieve him, other Asgardians would have never trusted him and even resented Odin for saving a baby monster when he should have left him to die. Frigga chose to accept a Frost Giant as her own and never love him any less than she loved her real son and Loki had done nothing but disrespect her since learning the truth.

Loki shook his head and turned his back to the door, once they had dealt with Mangog, Loki would sit with his mother and he would tell her how much he loved her but right now he needed to be fully focused on the battle to come. Loki walked away quietly with regret as he continued to think about Mangog and in the back of his mind…his mother.

 **Thor's Room**

Thor took a seat on his room's balcony and looked out over the horizon, the anticipation for the battle to come had always been a part of battle that he enjoyed greatly. This fight to come was different though, all the previous times he had done this it was because he was told and his decisions were not the ones deciding who would live and die. Odin determined who went where and fought what battles, countless Asgardian warriors had been killed because of decisions that Odin had made over the years. Thor could always deal with these things since Odin had made the decisions but ever since returning from Earth and losing his father these decisions now weighed more on Thor's mind.

He stood and walked back into the room, Sif and the Warriors Three had followed Thor into battle plenty of times but now that Thor was King of Asgard it would be different. Thor could always count on his father to save him if it came to it, get in trouble on Jotunheim wait for Odin to come save you, need advice on how to be respectful of Elvish traditions…ask Odin. Now Thor was here having to make decisions that he never even had to consider before now and the thought petrified him.

His mind traveled to Sif and the others, if they were killed those lives would be on Thor and nobody else. Thor had thought of being King so many times and now here he was in charge like he always dreamed of and he was agonizing over the lives of people that he had fought countless battles with.

Doubt had begun to creep into Thor's mind, he tried to push the thoughts from his mind when he heard a knock on the door. Thor opened the door to find a guard waiting for him. The guard bowed "Heimdall sent me…He says that it is time."


	28. Making Arrangements

**Observatory**

Thor arrived last to the Observatory to find Heimdall waiting with Loki, Sif, the Warriors Three, and his mother Frigga. He entered causing all eyes to turn to him, everyone had their battle equipment on and was clearly ready for a fight. Thor approached his mother first "You shouldn't be here" he said looking over the old Asgardian armor and sword which was still in its scabbard on her left hip.

Frigga shook her head "Asgard needs all the warriors it can get this day, and you need your mother out there with you" she replied as she cracked her neck and began to stretch her muscles.

Thor thought to continue arguing when he saw the determination in his mother's eye, sending her away was not going to work and if he left her behind she would find another way to come. "Very well, but please only get involved if you absolutely have too" he requested as his mother stopped stretching and stood to meet his eyes.

"No" she said emphatically without even a hint of raising her voice. "Mangog killed my husband, and I intend to inflict the same level of pain on it that it has inflicted on me and my family" she said as she turned and walked towards where the portal would open.

Thor watched Frigga walk past Loki who turned to watch her as well, Thor could tell that Loki wished to speak with her but chose against it as he once again turned his gaze back to Thor.

Thor went to Heimdall who was standing in the center of the Observatory "What's happening?" he asked so he could figure out the plan.

Heimdall didn't look at Thor as he was clearly focusing on Mangog, "Mangog is close to his destination and will soon jump to Nidavellir if we do not act quickly" explained Heimdall.

Thor thought for a moment "Can you time pulling him through to Svartalfheim with it entering the portal?" Heimdall looked at Thor with confusion, "If it believes it is on its way to Nidavellir it may be less inclined to fight and pull itself here to Asgard" explained Thor as Heimdall thought of the suggestion.

Heimdall nodded "It is worth a shot."

Thor smirked and nodded "Alright send everyone but me to Svartalfheim to wait for my arrival with Mangog and then we will finish this" ordered Thor who got a nod from Heimdall.

"Be aware my King, Svartalfheim is extremely unstable, I do not know how long the planet will last under the circumstances and I am quite sure that the battle between you all and the monster will further deteriorate the planet and hasten its destruction" Heimdall theorized.

"Good to know, and that's a good thing. More likely the planet is to explode the more likely Mangog is destroyed today…one way or another" Thor remarked and he headed off to see the Warriors Three.

Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun were checking their weapons as Thor approached "Good day to die eh?" stated Volstagg as the rest of the group smirked and nodded like a group of people who have accepted that death was probably coming for them and there was nothing to do but spit in its face and fight every inch as it dragged you to Valhalla.

Thor put his hands on the shoulders of both Fandral and Hogun who stood on the outside with Volstagg in the middle. "My friends…" he started not sure on how to proceed. "We have been through so much together, and here we are on the brink of yet another battle that needs fought. So, what say you?"

Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun smiled as the four friends looked up to the sky, closed their eyes and screamed "TO GLORIOUS BATTLE…TO VALHALLA…AND TO RAGNAROK!" The Warriors Three and Thor completed their pre-battle ritual with a hug knowing that they may very well never do this again. The Warriors Three went to join Frigga was finishing her warm up as the group approached.

Thor smiled as the group left and went to see Sif who was simply watching Frigga intently "She should not be coming" she stated simply and coldly. Thor knew that Sif was still upset with him for spurning her advances earlier and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I would rather her not come…but who am I to deny her vengeance?" Sif turned to look at Thor who had a deeply serious look on his face. "I feel that the only thing I know for sure about what is about to happen is that some of us won't be coming home…if me, my mother, and Loki…" Thor paused as his emotions rose up, "If none of us return…you need to become the new Queen of Asgard and lead our people."

Sif's eyes grew large as Thor spoke "I can't possibly" she said.

"You must…Asgard needs a leader and as much as I love the Warriors Three, but none of the three are built to lead and even if they were…you still are the best possible Queen Asgard could ever ask for" explained Thor as he looked at Loki who at this point knew that Thor was getting final moments with everyone and Loki simply decided to wait his turn.

Sif was about to argue when she saw the same determination that Thor had seen in Frigga's eyes, she sighed "Very well, if all three of you fall in battle…I will claim the throne and lead Asgard" she stated getting a smile from Thor who pulled Sif in for a hug.

"Thank you" he whispered as he turned his back to her and started walking to Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes as Thor approached, he hated when his brother would do this before a massive fight was about to break out. Heimdall began prepping the portal to Svartalfheim. Loki was standing apart from the rest of the group and Thor stood next to him as they stared at the others.

They simply stood in silence as Heimdall worked with neither really being sure what to say, Loki flashed back to the last time they stood together before a fight. It was over a year ago now since Loki had spoken to Thor before he entered the arena for the spectacle of the people of Asgard. Loki remembered their brief talk of their helmets, and Loki's horns joke. A part of Loki longed for those simpler days, but they were long gone now.

The portal opened and Frigga led everyone but Loki and Thor through the portal to Svartalfheim. "This isn't probably how you pictured this is it?" asked Loki getting a questioning look from Thor. "The final battle…the battle that ends all battles…the battle where we will most likely perish from either Mangog or a planet exploding." Thor smirked and nodded in understanding "Must have never pictured standing next to me when it all was finished" stated Loki.

"This is how I always pictured it…you and me fighting side by side…great heroes of Asgard…defending it from all manner of monsters and enemies. I always thought we would be on the same side you and I, but obviously things change and we all grow up. I don't know what went wrong with us brother or where or when but I wish I could go back and fix it. I truly mean that…but in the end…I'm me and your you. Our paths diverged somewhere along the way and I accept that" explained Thor as he nodded at Heimdall who still holding the portal to Svartalfheim open.

Loki was stunned as Thor spoke and did not know how to respond "I thought the world of you Loki. Now I need you on Svartalfheim with the others so we can finish this. After it's done I am allowing you to leave Asgard a free man, consider it your reward for standing with us on Alfheim and on Svartalfheim."

Loki was unable to speak as Thor gave him a light shove toward the portal, as Loki stood on the precipice he thought of looking back but didn't dare too, there was no way he could look Thor in the eye. Loki stepped through leaving Thor alone.

Thor took a deep breath as Heimdall realigned the Observatory to Alfheim where they would cut off Mangog and transport it to Svartalfheim. Thor thought everything through in his mind as the portal was about to open. Everything that had happened up to this point had led to him becoming king and facing one of the greatest threats Asgard and the Nine Realms had ever faced, doubt still rung in the back of his mind as Heimdall told him he would open the portal in a moment.

 **Alfheim**

Mangog had reached its destination as it looked to find the unassuming cave that led to Nidavellir. Mangog turned to look at the now quiet and peaceful landscape of Alfheim as it planned to lay waste to Nidavellir. It soon returned its gaze to the cave and entered as it felt the Bifrost envelop its body as its final destiny was approaching.


	29. Battle of Svartalfheim

**Svartalfheim**

Mangog opened its eyes as the dust of the barren wastes of Svartalfheim clanked off its sleek armor shell. Mangog laughed as it turned to find Thor waiting for his Asgardian allies. "This is the best you can muster?" it said as it took a few steps toward the group. It spotted Sif, the Warriors Three, Loki and the surprising addition of Frigga behind Thor. "The Queen of Asgard" it stated as it bowed "Or should I say the former Queen of Asgard."

Frigga drew her sword but Thor's left hand arose hoping to calm her as Mangog laughed "We are here to finish this" stated Thor as Mjolnir was in his right hand ready to fight.

Mangog stood to his full height "Smart move…move the fight to Svartalfheim and use it as an insurance policy for when you fail. Heimdall probably believes that the planet could explode at any moment. I'm afraid that Heimdall has never been good at predicting these things, Odin is telling me right now about how Heimdall once spent several months watching a star die and explode while muttering any time now the entire time." Mangog picked up some sand from the planet's surface and let it blow from its hand "I wager we have several days if not a week or two before this planet burns. Besides Odin knows plenty of ways off of this wasteland, so I hope you like this planet because you're going to die on it!"

Thor launched himself at Mangog while he yelled and delivered a clean blow to the chin of the monster sending it flying through the air. Mangog landed with a thud and rolled back to its feet in a single motion, Thor used Mjolnir to call a lightning blast that erupted through Mangog who took the blow while sending a dark energy blast from its right hand that caught Thor in the chest sending him skidding across the landscape.

Mangog shrugged off Thor's attack and braced itself when Sif and the Warriors Three charged. The four warriors had learned somethings from the battle on Alfheim and had used different tactics with the simultaneous attacks keeping Mangog distracted from the real threat as Thor returned and used Mjolnir to land a blow to Mangog's face. Thor threw Mjolnir at Mangog and landed several blows as the hammer returned to Thor's and was thrown back several more times.

Sif landed an impaling blow that in most circumstances would have ended the fight but instead Mangog spun while she held onto the handle of her sword pulling her feet into the air. Mangog used Sif's legs to get some breathing room as it unleashed dark energy on the ground knocking the Warriors Three back and sending Sif flying.

Thor stood alone in front of the beast when a green magic blast struck Mangog from behind "Always hiding in the shadows" it yelled as it returned fire at Loki who rolled just out of harm's way as Thor leapt into the air and brought Mjolnir down on the back of Mangog's head causing it to break and dangle off of the Mangog's new sleek frame.

Thor began to reach inside himself hoping to find the strength necessary to deliver the killing blow when Mangog's armor began to repair itself and Mangog quickly used both of its hands to send energy into Thor and send him into a mountain. Mangog pulled itself up and cracked its neck when a dagger drove itself into Mangog's back.

Mangog sighed in frustration and turned to find the God of Mischief standing in the dusty sand ready to fight. Loki looked around and could see that the Warriors Three were still pulling themselves up and he had left his mother behind when he joined the attack on Mangog. The blackened sun of Svartalfheim created a dull light around the two combatants, Mangog used its left hand to unleash enough energy to knock the Warriors Three back down and slowly began to approach Loki. "Oh, how important you really are…If I had managed to get my hands on you on Alfheim things would have been so different. Instead, you running brought about a fairly swift end to the majority of elves with whom you share blood…so if you combine this with your attack against the Frost Giants, you've now had a hand in loss of life for both sides of your parentage" gloated Mangog as Loki began firing multiple energy blasts at Mangog who simply took the attacks as they lacked any of the power he had shown on Alfheim.

Mangog laughed as Loki attacked "You truly are weak, here I am not even bothering to defend myself and you still can't hurt me" it yelled at Loki who stopped attacking. "Realizing the futility of fighting?" it yelled out to Loki who relaxed as Mangog looked on.

"Actually, I just don't need to distract you anymore" Loki said as Mangog turned to find Thor bearing down on him as the God of Thunder landed a massive lighting based hammer strike in the center of Mangog's chest leaving a giant gaping hole.

The explosion from Thor's attack and leveled both Mangog and Thor and the wave of energy released by the attack had even sent Loki for a loop. Thor was starting to pull himself back up when Mangog moved with lightning speed and got to its feet and bombarded Thor with enough dark energy that Thor was quickly overwhelmed.

Thor was trying to use Mjolnir to deflect as much of the attack as he could but Mangog was focused now and soon Thor felt his legs begin to give as he soon dropped to a knee and then was flat on his back trying to hold off the assault. Using as much of its power as it could, Mangog's body had yet to heal itself and Thor knew that this was going to be the only chance he would have to land a blow strong enough to finish Mangog once and for all.

Mangog began to laugh when suddenly out of nowhere a sword pierced Mangog's face right in the cheek. Before Mangog could figure out what was happening the weight of the sword shifted and ripped a hole in its face. Mangog looked down to find Frigga armed and ready as she moved quicker than her frame would suggest she could move as she landed several slashes and stabs that ripped holes across Mangog's body. Mangog yelled in rage as it swung wildly hoping to land a blow to the Queen of Asgard as she moved, but her speed proved superior.

Thor stood up and looked over the situation, he focused his mind and channeled his power into Mjolnir, "it was now or never" he thought to himself.

Frigga jumped and Mangog caught her in midair at her neck, the blows she had dealt had left Mangog in a sorry state, "Well done, but I'm afraid that it was all for nothing. I'll heal in a few moments but first…I think I'll snap you in two" it announced as suddenly it heard the crack of lightning.

Mangog turned and Thor fired the largest lightning blast he had ever unleashed into the open chest of Mangog whom the blow quickly ripped through and spread soul to soul within its armored body. Mangog dropped Frigga who quickly rolled to safety as the attack continued. Mangog yelled in pain as the attack rippled through its body suddenly felt the armor give, "NOOOO!" it shouted as the armored body of Mangog exploded creating a massive shockwave that spread for several miles that knocked both Thor and Frigga to the ground.


	30. Victory?

**Svartalfheim**

Loki pulled himself up off of the ground and looked around, he could make out some bodies lying on the ground and his heart began to sink, the attack that Thor unleashed had clearly been enough but the resulting shockwave would have done some damage and considering the state everyone was already in any of them could be fatally wounded.

Loki began to run to the epicenter of the attack and looked at the spot where Mangog had been before exploding from Thor's attack. Loki took a second to spit and kept walking when he saw the large figure of Volstagg stand up and wave at him. Loki ignored him and continued to move and he continued to ignore everyone when Fandral and Hogun also stood.

Loki was so focused on finding Thor and Frigga that he tripped over Sif's leg and fell to the ground himself. He looked over to find the stern annoyed face of Sif waiting for him. "Watch your step" she said as she pulled herself up and took a look around acknowledging the Warriors Three as they approached.

Volstagg offered Loki a hand up which Loki promptly ignored and instead lifted himself out of the dirt and continued his search for Thor and his mother. "Anybody see Thor or the Queen?" asked Sif who began a frantic search of her own when all three of them shook their heads no.

Loki had already walked away and shook his head when Sif and the others began calling out for Thor and Frigga. It was also Loki who heard them first "Quiet" he yelled back at Sif and the others as he listened. He could hear something that had brought him such happiness as a child that Loki actually smiled.

Off in the distance Loki could hear the quiet laughter of mother and son, he moved quickly and spotted Thor and Frigga on the ground side by side. They were laughing the joyous laugh that only victory brought about. Loki sighed and leaned down with his hands on his knees and took deep breath, for a moment Loki thought he was never going to see his mother again. The thought of never seeing his mother or even Thor for that matter hurt Loki in a way that he did not fully comprehend, dealing with Odin's death was something Loki could handle but without Frigga, Loki wasn't sure he would be able to handle that at all.

Sif and the others soon walked past Loki to join Thor and Frigga, the two of them stood up and started exchanging happy congratulations with each other. Sif was relieved that Thor and Frigga were both alive not only because she loved them both dearly but also because taking over the throne of Asgard was not something she was particularly interested in doing.

Thor looked around shocked at how much power he had used to defeat Mangog, he wondered if he had finally accessed the Odin force or if he was just stronger than Mangog without it. He looked to his mother with a bright smile, she had been the only reason he had enough time to gather his strength for the attack that ended Mangog. The doubt that Thor had about being King did not stop him from succeeding against Mangog. Now he could focus on being the best King he could be, and that would erase whatever doubt he had about being the King of Asgard. He spotted Loki standing away from everyone with a hidden smirk and Thor approached him.

Frigga watched Thor head off to see Loki and let a huge smile cross her face as Sif and the others approached, despite all the odds Thor had managed to right the wrongs of his father. Now the only question was could he lead Asgard the way it needed to be led. Loki on the other hand would no doubt leave Asgard once again and Frigga would have to worry after him every night like she had ever since his attack on the Earth. Frigga let out a quiet laugh as Sif and the others began to pester her with all kinds of questions "My boys" she muttered under her breath.

Thor and Loki looked each other in the eye and the two seemed to be debating what to say when Thor simply nodded appreciatively at Loki who smirked and returned with one of his own. Thor looked back at Frigga who was being congratulated by Sif and the others, "I know you and Mother had a fight…now would probably be a good time to get things settled" Thor stated getting a quick look from Loki who lightly nodded.

"Not sure this is something I can just apologize for" replied Loki as he was hoping to find a way out even though he knew that he needed to talk with her.

"Mother is the most forgiving person I have ever seen. Remember all those disagreements that her and father had over the years. Every single time they would figure it out and she would forgive father no matter what…not to mention all the trouble we used to get into" stated Thor and the two brothers shared a laugh.

Loki sighed after laughing and looked at Thor "Maybe everything will work out after all" Loki said as he began walking towards Frigga. Sif and the others saw him coming and quietly parted from Frigga and went their separate ways and began to walk towards Thor before they headed back to Asgard.

Loki was opening his mouth when a large explosion sound echoed from behind them and the wind kicked up all the sand around them, they all turned to look at the sound. "What is that?" asked Sif as they were looking at the windstorm.

Suddenly out of nowhere a concentrated beam of dark energy flew among the group of warriors. Thor felt the beam whiz past his ear, it seemed to cut perfectly between Sif and the Warriors Three, and Loki only heard the sound it made when it went right through his mother's chest.


	31. Rage of the Son

**Svartalfheim**

"NOOO!" shouted Thor as he sprinted toward his mother as her body fell to the barren waste of Svartalfheim. Sif and the Warriors Three reacted similarly and Volstagg managed to reach her before he body hit the actual ground.

"Mom?" muttered Loki as Thor ran past him and took Volstagg's place by her side.

"No, no, no" he said as he used his hands to prop her up "Mother" he said with no response. "Mother?" he yelled as Sif put her hand on his shoulder.

Sif fought back tears as she spoke "She's gone." Thor let out a sorrowful howl as the windstorm died down and the dust cleared showing a very much alive Mangog waiting for them.

"So, was it Frigga I hit?" he asked heartlessly as the others still were wrapping their minds around what happened.

Loki's mind was racing, Frigga was dead…in an instant she was gone and he would never hear her laugh again…never get any more words of wisdom…never tell her how much he loved her and no matter what she would always be his mother.

"You didn't actually think this was over, did you?" sneered Mangog as Thor leaned down and kissed his now dead mother's forehead.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered before placing her gently on the ground and turning back to see Mangog waiting for him. "You'll pay for this" stated Thor getting a small chuckle from Mangog.

"Somehow, I think I will be just fine" replied Mangog as it began to prepare for another round of fighting.

Loki was lost in his own thoughts now "How could I let this happen? It should have been me, not her." Loki could feel his rage rising in his soul "Mangog will pay for this" he said to himself quietly. No matter how much power Loki would need and how long it would take…Mangog will pay the ultimate price for what it had done to Loki's mother.

Thor was about to attack when Loki yelled with a guttural rage that Thor had never heard before. Before anyone could even react Loki was charging Mangog with his staff in hand, "MANGOG!" Loki shouted before doing a leap into the air and firing repeated energy blasts at Mangog.

Loki was no longer thinking, all he cared about was making sure that Mangog paid for what he had done to Frigga. Loki reached as deep into his magic as he could and was giving Mangog every single bit of it that Loki could muster.

Mangog didn't have time to avoid the attack, so it instead chose to stand its ground and simply withstand the assault.

The attack had caught the others off guard with its speed and ferocity and as much as Thor wanted to join in he knew that Loki wasn't thinking right now and if Thor got involved he would only putting himself in right in the middle of Loki's onslaught.

Loki's attack lasted longer than anyone had thought possible as he fired every bit of magic he could into what now was nothing but a giant dust cloud caused by the attack. Firing a constant barrage of magical energy into the now cloud of dust that had enveloped Mangog, at this point nobody could be sure Loki was even hitting his target anymore, Loki finally slowed down and stopped attacking as everything went quiet.

Sif looked to Fandral and the others who shrugged not knowing how this was going to play out, as much as Sif felt for Loki, going wild and attacking Mangog like that was not going to solve the problem. They needed to regroup and formulate some sort of plan before Mangog starts picking them off one by one.

Loki was breathing heavily as he looked into the cloud "That wasn't enough…I need to finish this now" he muttered under his breath as he yelled and began attacking again.

The shockwave of the assault was beginning to push Thor and the others back and Volstagg picked up Frigga's body and held onto it tightly. Hogun approached Sif "We need to get out of here" he said getting a nod from Sif who looked to find Thor watching intently as his brother laid waste to Mangog.

Thor wasn't sure this was going to actually work but he was going to let his brother try, not because Loki needed to redeem himself but because they had lost their father and now they had lost their mother, Mangog had taken too much from them not to suffer for it. As Loki attacked Thor felt tears begin to fall as the loss of Frigga continued to rock him, he had now lost his father and mother and his brother was in the process of putting himself into a very weakened position if Loki didn't manage to destroy Mangog.

The second wave of blasts had finally slowed and Loki dropped to his knees from his position, he had nothing left to give…he had put every little bit of magic he had left into his barrage. He looked into the cloud of dust kicked up by his attack and could not see any armored monster inside gloating at him. "I did it…It's over" he said as he stayed on his knees and the tears began to fall. Loki had very rarely unleashed his rage in that way almost definitely not Odin had told him the truth about being a frost giant.

Thor was about to move in and console his brother when he saw it, it was quick than it should have been but there was no mistaking what it was. "Loki, move" Thor shouted.

Loki looked up as Mangog burst from the dust "Wrong, its over when I say it's over" it proudly proclaimed as it delivered a massive blow to Loki sending him skidding across the landscape.

Loki's body went into stunned shock as his body stopped sliding across the sand, his shoulder was clearly out of place and he felt like Mangog had just kicked like the Hulk had back on Earth. Loki tried to move but after using so much of his strength to attack Mangog, he now had nothing left to pick himself up or defend himself with.

Thor watched in horror as his brother struggled to move from where he had landed, he looked back to Mangog who was drawing dark energy into his left hand. "No" he said as he used Mjolnir to fly towards Loki.

"It's over now!" shouted Mangog as he fired the dark energy at Loki.

Thor could see the energy approach Loki, he had lost most of his family to this creature and he would be damned if he was going to lose his brother too. Thor placed himself between Loki and the dark energy as the explosion echoed across the planet "THOR!" shouted Sif as the light from the attack forced her and the others to look away.

The dust cleared and Mangog's laugh was echoing across Svartalfheim, Thor shot awake to a searing pain in his left arm. He looked to his right and saw Loki unconscious next to him who was clearly in rough shape but was still alive. Thor then looked at his left arm which had taken the brunt of the attack from Mangog.

Thor could barely handle what he saw, the arm was mangled and bleeding from more places than he could see and couldn't bring himself to move it. Most of his left side was in a sorry state to the point where even his long blond hair had been scorched almost to the scalp from the attack.

Thor forced himself to stand as Mangog simply watched with glee "Well, well…would you look at what the cat dragged in?" stated Mangog as Thor was holding Mjolnir in his right hand as his left arm hung uselessly at his side.

Sif and the others were too shocked to move as Thor stood with his left arm bleeding so profusely that the sand at his feet was beginning to change color. "What a shame…here I was hoping for some dramatic clash before I snuffed the life out of you. Instead I end up with a crippled King and no worthy challengers to stand against me. How pathetic" announced Mangog as he looked at Thor.

Thor wanted so badly to fight but without his left arm and the damage to the rest of him, he was now firmly believing that his doubts of being King were true. Asgard was going to be destroyed and there was nothing he could do about it. Thor dropped Mjolnir with his arm lacking the strength to hold it. Thor soon felt himself falling forward, he only hoped that Valhalla would still allow him to enter despite his failure.


	32. I am the Universe's End

**?**

Thor took a deep breath and found the air to smell cleaner and feel better as it passed in and out of his lungs. He opened his eyes and he was graced with a beautiful sunny afternoon, he was laying in grass as opposed to the rough sandy landscape of Svartalfheim. Thor pulled himself up and looked around "Where am I?" he asked out loud as a calm breeze blew around him.

"Hello, Son" came a voice behind him.

Thor turned quickly to find Odin standing before him in a comfortable set of clothes "Am I dead?" Thor remarked as he stood and found his body was still mangled.

Odin let out a belly laugh, "No, you are not dead…at least not yet" he said beckoning Thor to follow him. Thor followed as Odin took a seat on a rock overlooking a cliff that had an ocean view underneath. "You are King of Asgard now…is it as wonderful as you had imagined?" asked Odin as Thor dropped to his knees next to Odin.

"I failed…Mangog is too powerful to stop" answered Thor as his shoulders dropped under the immense pressure of the situation. "How do I do it? How do I stop Mangog?"

Odin looked over "You already have everything you need son" he said getting a quick look from Thor. "The power…it's there…all the power you need to defeat Mangog once and for all."

Thor shook his head "How do I get to it? No matter how much I try, no matter how hard I focus it can't reach it."

Odin sighed "Son, the only thing holding you back is your own doubt. The Odin force is there…you just need to believe son" explained Odin as Thor looked at his father's face. "Thor, when I was crowned King…I was a little older than you are now. I was so confident and so sure I was going to be a great King. I married your mother, and had a son named Baldur. A young warrior made king is not always the best combination. I made war after war and soon Asgard was in control of all the Nine Realms." Odin got up and took a few steps towards the cliff, "The only people who stood in the way of me and Hela from conquering everything were the Angels of Heven. Then your mother was pregnant with Aldrif and suddenly conquering the universe didn't seem so important. I was ready to let if go when Olympus was destroyed by Kronos, after defeating him I was supposed to hide the Soul Stone somewhere no one would ever find it…but I couldn't bring myself to do it, something told me to keep it."

Odin turned to look at Thor who was hanging on every word "When the Angels of Heven kidnapped Aldrif…I launched the largest attack in the history of Asgard and after all the fighting I still didn't find my daughter…it was then that my mind turned to the Infinity Stone. I saw what Kronos did to Olympus and using the stone to defeat the Angels made complete sense." Odin sighed and looked down with a disappointment. "I couldn't control myself and I lost Baldur and completely decimated Heven. Mangog was my curse for that." Odin dropped to his knees and put his hands on Thor's shoulders. "You see son? You are a far better person than I ever was, you have everything you need to do this and everything you need to be better than I was." Odin stood and began to walk back towards the cliff where the sun was beginning to set under the horizon.

Thor looked up "But I'm not ready" he said prompting a chuckle from Odin.

Odin turned to look at Thor "Neither was I"

 **Svartalfheim**

No sooner had Thor hit the ground did Mangog begin to laugh loudly in Sif and the Warriors Three faces. "I must be honest I expected something a little more dramatic, but if this is all I'm going to get than why drag things out any longer?" it sneered as it turned toward Sif and the Warriors Three.

Sif was at a loss for words and ideas, without Thor they lacked the necessary strength to overpower Mangog and if Mangog spoke truthfully about the state of Svartalfheim then they did not have the ability to hold him off and allow Svartalfheim to do it for them. The warriors all exchanged worrisome looks as Mangog slowly marched toward them.

Mangog was about to strike when lightning gathered in the sky, it looked back and saw the storm gathering over Thor. Mangog turned and started heading towards Thor and arrived to stand directly above him. "Got some fight left in you Odinson?" Mangog cockily remarked as Thor's eyes popped open and they were filled with lightning and suddenly lightning burst from the clouds above and struck Mangog sending it flying away from Thor.

Mangog got up and looked over to find Thor standing, his hair burned in spots, his left arm still dangling uselessly. Thor called Mjolnir to his right arm and stared at Mangog defiantly "It's time to end this" he shouted getting a laugh from Mangog.

"Now this is more what I had in mind" replied Mangog as it steadied itself.

Loki managed to gather enough strength to pick himself up and looked at Thor who was focused on Mangog, many things that Loki wanted to say went through his mind but one thing seemed to fit the situation better than the others "Kick its ass" he muttered as he began to run to a safe distance.

Mangog watched as Loki scurried to a safe distance and laughed "When all this began, I could barely form a thought but as I consumed more and more souls…the more I understood. Do you know what it's like to ponder your own existence, to have nothing to strive for but a name and the feeling of rage that came with it. Odin destroying Heven and the Angels being used to create my original form was what led me to believe that vengeance was my destiny. After Odin sacrificed himself in hopes of protecting everyone else…a part of me wanted it to be over, to let all the screams and the death be done. Instead I returned with a new-found level of power and knowledge. That knowledge showed me the truth, after I destroy you and consume your soul to gain your power, I will then take your coward of a brother and with his knowledge of the paths between the worlds I will spread across this universe forever." Mangog raised its hands and gathered the dark energy in them, "That is my destiny…I AM THE UNIVERSE'S END."

Sif and the Warriors Three were watching intently when Loki limped into their area "You have to get away from here right now" Loki remarked as he passed them by.

Fandral watched Loki walk past them and then turned his attention back to the action unfolding before them.

Thor looked at Mjolnir for a moment, if his father was right then he needed to trust himself. The only plan he could think of would be to channel his power through Mjolnir and send a powerful blast towards Mangog and hopefully overcome the creatures own attack and destroy him. Thor closed his eyes and thought of his father, if his father believed that Thor had the power within than so did he.

Mangog could feel its power reaching the necessary level to destroy Thor, it chuckled for a moment, "Now you die" it shouted as it fired the dark energy at Thor.

Thor's eyes turned back to lightning filled as he used Mjolnir to channel the power that he had left and sent it towards Mangog. Sif looked at the two attacks "Loki was right, everybody get back" she shouted as she turned to follow the Warriors Three who headed off to where Loki had taken refuge.

The attacks collided in a blinding flash of light that gave way to a power struggle as each combatant tried to overpower the other. Thor pushed hard as his attack began to push Mangog's back causing the armored monster to snicker as he put more power into the attack pushing it back towards Thor.

Once at a safe distance, Sif turned her attention back to the fight and watched the energy battle ebb and flow between Thor and Mangog and it was certainly looking like Mangog was winning. "This could go on forever" stated Fandral as his rapier sat in its scabbard.

"It won't, one will give it up eventually" answered Hogun who was holding his mace.

"If only we could give Thor some extra power or something, instead of just standing here" remarked Volstagg who was leaning on his heavy ax.

Thor dug a little deeper and managed to push the dark energy back to the center in the deadly game one-upmanship he was playing with Mangog. Mangog began to openly laugh at Thor, "This must be so difficult for you thanks to those wounds I gave you…I bet this just makes them BURN" it shouted as Mangog once again put more power into the attack pushing it ever closer to Thor.

Thor pushed back but still felt no different, Mangog was still toying with him. Thor needed an opening to turn up the heat enough before Mangog could react and counter.

Sif was standing closer to the action than everyone as the dark energy began to push light blue energy of Thor back towards the God of Thunder. She could see that Thor was losing and that with his injuries his body would soon give out. She looked back at Loki who stared at her, clearly trying to figure the Shield Maiden of Asgard out. Sif sighed as she came to the only decision she could come to, she drew her sword and charged.

"Sif, where are you going?" shouted Fandral as she ran across the landscape towards Mangog.

Sif ignored Fandral as she worked her way around the back of Mangog who was so distracted by Thor that it failed to see her approach. She was directly behind it and she got a running start and leapt into the air as she brought her sword down on Mangog's back and cut it open. She had hoped to see a pained expression or to hear the monster cry out, but all she got was an annoyed look as Mangog pushed some of its dark energy out of the slice in its back and sent Sif flying back.

Loki watched Sif's attack and put her plan together in his head "That might work" he muttered to himself as he looked over at the others.

"Well that was a terrible idea" remarked Fandral, "What did she expect? Run off and cut Mangog in the back and save the day."

"No, she didn't but she tried anyway" stated Hogun causing Fandral and Volstagg to both look at him.

Sif picked herself up off of the ground and spit blood from her mouth "Go…go Thor" she shouted as she picked up her sword and started heading back towards Mangog.

Volstagg smiled at Hogun "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked getting a smirk from Hogun.

"I do believe we are thinking the same thing" replied Hogun as he popped the spikes out of his mace and Volstagg picked up his ax.

Fandral looked between the two of them and chuckled "I guess we never learn, do we?" he said as he pulled his rapier out of its scabbard and the Warriors Three charged into battle.

Mangog was growing tired of this useless battle and was about to push it over the top in its favor when Sif returned and started slashing with her sword multiple times, Mangog was about to blast her away again when the Warriors Three arrived and joined the her. "Stop interfering" Mangog shouted which caught Thor's attention. Mangog unleashed more energy out of its back as Sif and the Warriors Three were sent out of attack range.

"Now" Thor thought to himself as he reached as deep as he could and sent a massive boost of power through Mjolnir that turned the tide in his favor. Mangog was surprised by not only the suddenness of the attack but of the power, it was actually pushing the creature as the blue overtook the dark and Mangog was forced to unleash more power at Thor that evened their battle again.

Sif brought herself to her knees as she picked up her sword from the ground "I'm not leaving you all alone out there Thor. This world isn't worth being in if you're not in it" she stated as she picked herself up and limped her way towards Mangog.

Fandral was moving behind her "Never thought this is how things would end, but hey, what a way to go out eh brother?" he said to Thor even though he knew that Thor would never hear him.

Volstagg lifted his ax and joined behind the others "We've had too much fun to have it end like this, besides this is going to make a hell of a tale one day in the dining hall" he shouted to the universe.

Hogun was the last to join the march towards Mangog "I have trained my entire life to protect the King of Asgard and now the new King needs me to help him. I will give everything I have to save him."

Mangog was on the cusp of overpowering Thor again when Sif and other resumed their attack, distracting the beast "You're all just lining up to die" it shouted as it unleashed a more powerful energy wave from its back towards the aiding warriors.

Sif could tell this attack was different but Mangog was too focused on Thor for this to work and now this attack would put them out of commission for good. They held on as long as they could until finally they could hold on no longer, Sif and the Warriors Three were sent flying all the way to the mountain.

Mangog laughed "No one left to save you Odinson, not your friends and certainly not your pathetic family."

Mangog unleashed all of its power and quickly overtook the energy that Thor was producing through Mjolnir, Thor could feel his feet beginning to skid across the sandy layer of Svartalfheim and was pretty sure he could feel the rocks beneath it start to give as well. "These are your last moments boy" shouted Mangog as he laughed boisterously as he started to send the last bit of energy required to do the job.

Mangog wasn't prepared for it, but the creature heard just for a split second breaking its concentration. Mangog looked for the briefest of moments before it felt the energy land squarely in the back and it certainly felt its knees buckle under the force of it all. It's first thought was how had Thor landed a blow from behind? It wasn't until Mangog looked where the attack came from when he spotted a figure standing a short distance away.

Mangog saw a green cloaked and golden armored God of Mischief standing with his weapon drawn and clearly breathing hard from the energy sent at Mangog "Loki?" Mangog questioned.

It was in that moment that Thor saw his opportunity, everything that his father had said finally struck him as a power deep within him rose to the surface and Thor took that moment to unleash every last bit of it at Mangog.

Mangog didn't even have to look to know it was over, the distraction from Loki had given Thor his moment. It turned and saw what was happening, Thor had overpowered its attack and it was too late to stop it. It looked through the attack and saw Thor approaching as he unleashed his unbelievable power. It was the sheer shock of the whole situation that hit Mangog first and then the questions, what would be the next chapter for Mangog? Was there an afterlife it could look forward to or would it simply cease to exist? The souls within cried out as the blast hit home, the magic of the Soul Stone that had kept its body alive was starting to fail as band after band of armor began to peel away and the souls within swept up by Thor's attack. Mangog had found its destiny but it never imagined it would be so painful.


	33. Victory

**Svartalfheim**

Thor fell to his knees as he finally succumbed to exhaustion, there was nothing left of Mangog, only the derelict shell of its armor. He looked past the remains and saw Loki who was almost in shock of the whole thing. "Is that it?" Loki shouted at Thor who simply shrugged in response.

Thor stood and began to limp towards Loki who pulled himself up to a sitting position and simply watched Mangog. They had gotten their vengeance, for their mother and their father but Loki now wondered what would happen next. Thor was about to speak when a great light emitted from Mangog's body. "Oh, come on" shouted Thor as he readied for another fight.

The armor exploded as billions of souls were freed from its confines and began to float into the sky. "Where are they going?" asked Loki who stood next to Thor.

"Valhalla" answered Sif who had sneaked up on them after the fight with the Warriors Three. The Warriors Three and Sif all embraced Thor as they celebrated a victory that seemingly saved the universe. Loki was about to ask for Heimdall to pull him to Asgard when Volstagg pulled Loki in for a bear hug from behind, they had not laughed like that together in so long that Loki had forgotten how good it had felt.

They celebrated a few more minutes before Thor approached where Volstagg had hidden his mother's body during the chaos. Thor lifted the body into his arms and the tears began to stream down his face. It took a few moments but Thor regained his composure "Heimdall…bring us home."

 **Hela's Cave**

 **Few Days Later**

Hela had been quite bored ever since her dear nephews had run off, but they had gotten their victory, she could tell, thanks to the batches of souls she felt release and go where they needed to go. She was about to have the Valkyrie bring Thor to her to hold up his end of the bargain and release her when she saw the Bifrost come down at the fortress that guarded against her escape. She smirked as she saw another Bifrost Bridge portal open and then vanish again, had he lied to her, she wondered not getting that feeling from Thor perhaps the half breed Loki but not Thor.

Soon she was greeted by the sound of Mjolnir spinning in the air as Thor landed just in front of the cave. "Hela" he said with a serious tone as she stood and came close to the invisible barrier that contained her to the cave. His left arm was heavily bandaged and his hair was cut to a buzz cut length with a few singed hairs on his left side. "I am here as promised to free you from this cave" he stated officially and he reached out with Mjolnir and struck the magical incantations from the wall outside the cave.

Hela felt the barrier give as she took a small step into the open, all the other times she had escaped it had been painful and she was immediately forced into a fight with the Valkyrie. This time however, there was no pain and apparently no fight. She smiled and took a step towards Thor who leaned on a boulder by her cave. "I had forgotten how good this feels" she said as she walked past Thor. "But it won't feel as good as when I carve up every piece of Asgard and make it my own, as is my birth right" she sneered as she turned on Thor.

She had expected Thor to be ready to brawl but instead found him calm and smiling, "You see I had a feeling you would say that" he said as he took a step toward her as he threw Mjolnir behind himself "You see I fulfilled my end of the bargain" remarked Thor as Mjolnir vanished in the distance. "You see the reason it has taken a few days to get back to you was because I needed to find a way to ensure that you didn't invade Asgard and sow chaos and destruction. I couldn't think of any but luckily my brother is one hell of a sorcerer." He nearly snickered as Hela was clearly trying to put it all together.

"You see I have sent the Valkyrie home and now we are the only two being on Niflheim, and thanks to my brother things are about to get a little lonely for you. When you requested your freedom in exchange for information on the Odin force you made a small critical error" Thor explained getting a confused look from Hela as she thought.

"All you asked for was to be freed from your cell which I have done…however, there was never a point when you said I couldn't ensure you stay right here. Loki managed to use the fact that Yggdrasill is dying to our advantage and cut Niflheim off from the Bifrost forever after one more use" explained Thor as Mjolnir was coming around behind Hela who was starting to piece things together.

"So as promised you are free from your cave and free to roam where you choose, assuming of course you can figure out a way to escape Niflheim without using the Bifrost" Thor stated with a smile as Hela let out a howl of rage as she was about to attack Thor who simply jumped in the air and caught the handle of Mjolnir "Bye" he shouted as he was pulled out of her reach and the Bifrost Bridge plucked him Niflheim and then sealed it from ever being used again.

Hela watched as Thor vanished and the planet shook, she was trapped on Niflheim "NOOOOO!" she shouted to the emptiness of her massive new cell.

 **Asgard**

 **The Next Day**

Thor looked as the people of Asgard began to leave the Throne Room as the services for his fallen parents were finished. It had been a long ceremony but Odin and Frigga were both beloved and everyone wanted to pay their respects to a King and Queen they respected and loved.

As the final people were filed out, Thor turned to find Loki standing next to the pyres where they had the ceremonial Asgardian funeral. Loki had vanished after casting the spell to cut Niffleheim from the Bifrost. Thor approached as the two brothers were completely alone, "So its finally done" stated Loki as he put his hand on Frigga's pyre.

Thor nodded "Yes, the coronation was done quietly a few nights ago and this finishes all of this business and puts Mother and Father to rest" explained Thor as Loki nodded along.

"Can't believe she's gone" Loki said as he crumpled to his knees and let out a howling cry. Thor caught his brother and hugged him as Loki let his emotions run wild. The two stayed like this for almost an hour before the tears stopped and they separated. Loki wiped his eyes and turned to Thor "Farewell" he said as he turned to leave.

"Loki wait" replied Thor causing Loki to stop. "You don't have to leave…I could use your help with all this King business."

Loki took a breath as he considered the offer, stay and help Thor rule Asgard as best as possible sounded like a good idea until he thought back to before Mangog appeared on Alfheim. The peace and tranquility Loki had found away from Asgard not to mention the fact that he had finally found a place in the universe and it didn't require Thor or Asgard. "Come home, Loki" pleaded Thor as Loki turned to look him in the eye.

"I think you've got this under control, besides there is too much mischief out there to leave alone" Loki said with a sly smile as he walked away and out of the Throne Room.

Sif and the Warriors Three along with Heimdall all entered the Throne Room as Thor looked up to the seat of power in Asgard. "Care to take a seat my King?" asked Heimdall as he knew Thor had been struggling with doubt regarding being King.

Thor smiled and looked at them all before taking the steps and turning to sit on the throne, he stopped just for a moment before his father's confidence improved his own. Thor sat and settled in and for the first time in a long time, felt at peace.


	34. Epilogue: The One Behind It All

**Deep Space**

Ebony Maw entered the bridge to find Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian waiting for him as a holographic projection of Corvus Glaive appeared on a monitor next to them. The four of them stood together as the back of their father's throne was in front of them staring into space. Ebony bowed and spoke "The monster failed to defeat the Asgardians but as you originally predicted the beast was indeed a product of the Soul Stone. The troll unleashed the creature as you hoped and he did rampage across Alfheim decimating the elf population."

"The Light and Dark Elves are now under the command of a Dark Elf named Kurse whom I am in the process of relocating to a new planet for them to settle as Alfheim and Svartalfheim are not habitable anymore" explained the holographic Corvus.

Proxima then spoke "This Mangog did fail to rampage as you intended and most of the threat you hoped to snuff out still remain and we didn't learn too much more than we already knew."

The chair moved as their father stood from his seat causing them all to kneel. "Mangog may not have destroyed the Asgardians as I hoped but Odin is dead which takes the most present threat off of the board. With Odin out of the picture I can begin my crusade, and besides Mangog showed me a possible ally I can use to find the Infinity Stones for me." The purple skinned being looked to his four servants "Now my Black Order, return to your missions. Return to me when you are finished."

The Black Order bowed their heads and in unison announced "Hail Thanos."


End file.
